


The Time Before the End

by StellaLuna606



Series: The Chronicle of the Traveler [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amaurot (Final Fantasy XIV), Amaurot AU, Amaurotine Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Angst, Feels, Fluff, Multi, One Shot, POV Third Person, Spoilers, all of these just make shb more sad to think back on lmao, also elidibus is wholesome and fandaniel is a terrible flirt/ gossiper, iggy and laha are too cute smh, like ouch, my feels aren't doing too hot, the whole nine yards really, this is getting out of hand rip, what can i say other than i like the bad guys too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 58,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaLuna606/pseuds/StellaLuna606
Summary: [ spoilers for 5.3 and the Ascians lie ahead, you've all been warned! ]Just a set of self-indulgent one-shots of mainly Emet-Selch, the Warrior of Light, and a myriad of other characters in their daily lives back in Amaurot before the Final Days that no one asked for but here we are ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ (There is an underlying timeline to these one-shots, I promise there is, but the order they're posted in is completely random so have fun trying to make sense of what's happening and when lul)also (character-name) at the end of a chapter title = who's pov the chapter is mainly being told from :3
Relationships: Azem/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch, Elidibus & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Hythlodaeus & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Igeyorhm/Lahabrea (Final Fantasy XIV), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Original Character(s), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: The Chronicle of the Traveler [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983209
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. To Live in the Moment (Hades)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades has never been fond of leaving his work unfinished, though for his two closest friends, he will always make an exception albeit begrudgingly.

* * *

“You know Hades, I’ve heard the most interesting rumor as of late.” The woman said with a smile dancing across her lips, the top half of her face hidden behind the same ivory white mask the man sitting opposite of her is wearing. “Hythlodaeus has surely already come to you with it by now, but I still want to tell you about it nonetheless.”

Unamused, the snow white-haired man took a sip of his drink before shifting his gaze to the window to their right overlooking a large park near the edge of Amaurot. As he slowly lifted his eyes, they soon came to rest on the capitol building towering over the other nearby facilities placed at the heart of their beloved city. “Aestelle, if you have something you wish to say then spit it out already. It’s tiring enough being taken away from my work this long for a simple ‘ _lunch date_ ’, the last thing I need is to waste even more precious time trying to decipher your unintelligible squabbling.”

Puffing out one of her cheeks, the younger girl adjusted the cowl to her black robes. “You’re never any fun Hades. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re more inclined to surrender yourself over to your work for the rest of eternity than spend another minute with myself.”

“Would you want to spend any time with yourself?” Hades asked without skipping a beat, his pale golden eyes remaining fixed on the capitol building. Though the slight tug to the corners of his normally drawn-down lips told another story.

“That’s besides the point here!” She huffed while crossing her arms just under her chest, a few Amaurotine’s eating at the nearby tables stealing curious glances in their direction as lunch carries on. “Anyways, seeing as you’re not going to entertain me, I’ll just come out and say it-”

“Took you long enough.”

Aestelle promptly closed her mouth at being cut off. It wasn’t until the snow white-haired man sitting opposite of her reluctantly flicked his gaze over to her that she continued to speak. “ _As I was saying_ , there’s rumors of a certain seat on the Convocation becoming vacant within the coming weeks.”

With a lazy wave of his hand, Hades bent down some to grasp the straw of his drink between his lips as his friend continued speaking.

“Hythlodaeus no doubt has come to you with this rumor some time ago considering I heard it while out on my travels all but recently, but there’s been a development to the thickening plot.” She said excitedly.

Now this, if only for a brief moment, truly caught Hades’ attention. The woman sitting opposite of him smiled triumphantly as he sighed and went back to gazing outside at their beautiful city. “The seat of Lahabrea was to be opening, or at least that is what Hythlodaeus and a number of the academics were last heard saying.”

“Ah, but that’s where this story gets interesting my dear friend.” Aestelle very nearly sang as she leaned over the small booth table just big enough for the both of them. “Lahabrea has denied the rumors along with Halmarut coming to his aid to put all of those rumors to rest seeing as they work quite closely within the Convocation meaning that we’ve all been strung along on a false narrative.”

“Do you enjoy wasting my time by never simply getting straight to the point?” Hades asked with a bored sigh, his pale golden eyes meeting the bright pearl white ones of his close friend. “Which seat is it then?”

“Oh, you know, just the seat of the highest position within the Bureau of the Architect; Emet-Selch.” She mused. “Hythlodaeus has been getting countless correspondences from the other bureaus in regards to who he thinks is best suited to take office, if not he himself of course.”

Hades gave a curt nod to at least acknowledge her words.

Smiling, Aestelle reached over and tapped the very tip to the nose of his ivory mask, causing the white-haired man to pull back ever so slightly. “And that’s where you, my dear friend, come in!”

“Oh no.”

“Oh yes! It is _your_ name, my beloved Hades, who Hythlodaeus has been fervently giving out to anyone who asks for his opinion and I must say, he is doing a rather astonishing job at garnering support for said opinion.” The pearl white-eyed girl said thoughtfully. “I’ve only been home for a little less than a week and not a night has gone by that I don’t hear talk of your amazing and unique creations, your natural and nearly unrivaled affinity for seeing the aether that flows all around us- and yes, some secret admirers have even been speaking highly of your cold and aloof nature as of late. Never in my wildest dreams would I have envisioned you a ladies man.” She then giggled.

With a roll of his eyes, Hades took one last sip of his water before standing up from the booth. “If that’s all you had to say, then I shall be leaving first and returning to my work.”

Hurrying after her friend, Aestelle left enough money on the table to cover both of their meals and scurried after the taller man dressed in black robes identical to hers and everyone else's within Amaurot. “Oh come now Hades, don’t act like this! I won’t be home forever and you’re going to miss these times when you inevitably become far too busy to so much as come out and have lunch with me or Hythlodaeus.”

“I can assure you that times like these will rarely be missed.” Hades scoffed as the decently shorter girl struggled to keep up with his long strides. Reluctantly, he slowed his pace.

Aestelle hummed at that. “My dear pessimistic friend, whatever am I to do with you?” She asked with a giggle. “If you’re approached to take office, will you?” She then asked, a hint of seriousness to her words now.

A seat on the Convocation isn’t to be taken lightly. Those who take place at the highest positions within each of the bureaus must needs be true masters of their preferred field of creation magicks and possess wisdom that none of their brethren can rival. For the seat of the Architect, it goes without saying that someone who is a powerful mage, one who has a boundless wealth of knowledge for concept creations, and a master in their own right in the field of creation magicks, is the only suitable candidate for the job and none more so than he fit that very description. It’s a position of great import, concepts gone awry and creations running amok will fall to Emet-Selch to take care of when no one else can be trusted with the job. To watch over, guide those in the care of the Bureau of the Architect, to inspire and to offer criticism, the role does not simply end with having a deep affinity for creation magicks and utilizing the gift of soul sight to help guide this star to a better future. This isn’t something to be taken lightly at all.

“Hades?” Aestelle called up to him as they took a turn down another winding street, passing fellow black-robed Amaurotines here and there as the lunchtime rush comes to pass and everyone returns to their work. “Well, if you’d like to know _my_ opinion on the matter, I’d say you’d make a wonderful addition to the Convocation and if you’re approached by an official, then I hope you’ll take them up on their offer.”

The white-haired man flicked his attention downwards to his young friend. “And why is that?”

Shrugging, Aestelle looked off to their left as they passed by the large park they had previously been looking down upon from the restaurant high up in the nearby skyscraper. “Why, indeed.” She murmured to herself. Taking a moment to consider her words carefully, Hades couldn’t help but smile ever so slightly. For as much as the three of them tease and pick on one another, loath to admit it but he can’t deny that he wouldn’t want anyone else in his life more so than Aestelle and Hythlodaeus.

“If you’re this lost on your answer, then perhaps someone else is more qualified for the position-“

“No.” She cut him off. “Without a doubt in my mind, only you could take the role of the Architect and make the entire bureau proud.” Aestelle paused as she looked up to offer the taller man a bright smile, one he never tires of seeing. “You’re unique Hades. Unique and powerful and intelligent and wonderful and the list goes on and on. From the moment we met, I knew you would go on to do such great things. Truly there is no one else better qualified to take the highest position within the Bureau of the Architect, and no one I personally would like to see do so more than yourself.”

Scoffing, Hades shook his head. “You only say this because your feelings for me know no bounds and your sight is clouded by rose-tinted glasses.” He noted.

Her eyes widened for just a moment as she quickly looked anywhere but at him. “Personal feelings aside, I still believe you’d be the perfect Emet-Selch. Someone needs to liven up the Convocation and, I think you’d agree with me on this when I say Hythlodaeus is more likely to draw ire than amusement from the other members.” She then giggled.

“That is true.” Hades sighed, their steps lining up now while he slows down a little bit more the nearer they draw to the Bureau of the Architect. “Now tell me, where is it you plan to travel to next after your brief respite here has been spent?”

“Don’t try and change the subject just yet, Hades.” Aestelle warned with a playful glint in her eyes, just barely seen from behind the mask but there all the same as she looks up at her friend with a wry grin. “You haven’t agreed to take the position if you’re asked to.”

“I do not wish to have such a burden placed upon my shoulders.”

“Well, then I guess that just means Hythlodaeus and I will have to help shoulder this future burden of yours now won’t we?”

Aestelle’s smile only widened as she skipped on ahead a few paces and happily linked her arm with that of a much taller Amaurotine who had only walked up to them a few moments prior. “What’s this? Are we being roped into aiding our friend here in his future position within the Bureau of the Architect?” He asked, glancing down from the shorter girl still holding onto his arm with her everything before looking to Hades with a warm smile. “It’s nice to see she hasn’t dragged you off on an impromptu adventure yet again, old friend.”

Lifting his arms some and shrugging, Hades sighed as he shook his head. “I told her I had work to complete and, much to my surprise, she listened.”

“As I was saying before, Hythlo, you and I need to help Hades here once he’s been inaugurated into the Convocation.” Aestelle said, turning on her heels and keeping a firm grasp of the taller Amaurotine’s arm as she continues on towards the Bureau of the Architect, dragging him right along with her. “He’s already starting to doubt his capabilities so it falls to us to keep him from drowning in his own dreary thoughts.

“But we still don’t know for certain if he’ll even be offered the position to begin with, Aestelle.” Hythlodaeus reasoned with a chuckle. “Though I guess you have a point. Better to be prepared for when he does take office than to be sorely ill-prepared when the time doubtlessly comes.”

Hades watched his two closest friends slowly walk down the street for a moment, not making a move to follow after them as the sun begins it’s leisurely descent to the horizon. She says he’ll miss moments like these once he takes office- as if he’s already agreed to such a preposterous thing. Says it so surely, something usually associated with sadness since it follows the assumption that times like these will happen less and less till stopping altogether after a time, and yet, there wasn’t a glimmer of sadness to be found. To live in the moment as they do… How he wishes times like these could last him for eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who's only been playing FFXIV for a little under two months now, going through the entirety of the story and finishing with 5.3 so quickly has really left me with a lot of creative energy that I need to use before I burst at the seams xD And I always found the Ascian's to be more interesting than a handful of the other parts to the msq which is why I just had to write for Amaurot after taking on the Seat of Sacrifice trial ♡ Let's just hope the coming one-shots aren't the most chaotic things I've ever written, but seeing as I'll be writing for Lahabrea at one point or another, well, things are bound to get a little side tracked xD


	2. Research (WoL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aestelle knows that there must be something she can do to help put an end to the incidents that have only just begun, but not everything can be solved on her own.

* * *

Slowly pushing her chair back, the black-masked Amaurotine glanced around as her fellow Convocation members all began to take their leave. Her pearl white eyes stopped on her dear friend Hades who was still seated and seemingly lost in thought before she continued her search for a particular scholar. 

The Convocation had been called to hold a meeting in order to discuss some of the peculiar reports they’ve been receiving from their neighbors across the sea as of late. Disturbing reports, so it would be found. Tales of horrors made manifest, monsters appearing to wreak havoc and chaos, something only nightmares could fuel. Thankfully the reports have been few and far between and the incidents isolated and were taken care of with little effort, but the cause for concern is there nonetheless should these horrors begin popping up on their side of the sea. And should these monsters appear in the surrounding areas near Amaurot, or in the worst case begin appearing _within_ the city herself, it would be best they have some idea of what they’ll be up against.

“Something on your mind, Azem?”

The calmly spoken voice startled the pearl white-eyed girl some. “Oh, Igeyorhm. Forgive me for not noticing you. I was just wondering where Lahabrea ran off to already is all…” Aestelle’s voice trailed off as she once again scanned the room, this time Hades no longer being seated at the table and both Nabriales and Elidibus now exiting the meeting room as well. “Though it seems I might have lost the chance to speak with him.” She then sighed.

Igeyorhm adjusted her red mask some as she too looked around. “So it seems you have. May I ask why you wished to speak with him? I might prove to be of some use in his absence at the very least.” She said with a gentle smile dancing across her lips, a few strands of her cobalt-blue hair just barely managing to spill out from behind her cowl.

“I was hoping he could grant me access to the restricted areas of the Hall of Rhetoric seeing as he more or less watches over and lives in the place.” Aestelle responded as she returned her gaze to her fellow Convocation member. “There are tomes in there from across the sea and I wish to look through some before traveling there myself.”

“You intend to travel all the way across the sea? But for what?”

“I’m the only one of us who has the freedom to come and go as I please, right? That’s the whole purpose of my seat here, as Azem I mean.” Aestelle paused as her smile wavered. “The thought of any of those, those _horrors_ coming here to our home… I can’t just do nothing when I have the ability to do something. If I can travel abroad and possibly find the cause for the incidents and maybe even put an end to them, then I can spare both them and ourselves from future pain and suffering.”

Igeyorhm slowly nodded as the two women soon found themselves alone in the meeting room. “I see. 'Tis true you have more freedom than any of us could hope to have, but is it truly wise to go so far when the threat could already be on our doorstep without us even knowing? The reports should more than suffice your thirst for knowledge over our neighbors’ foe and should we need to put our creation magicks to the test sooner rather than later, having you near as one of our best warriors will only serve to better our chances of survival.”

Shaking her head, the pearl white-eyed girl shifted her weight from one heel to the other. “No, I have to go there and see for myself what I can do to protect those who can yet be saved. The reports are disturbing, more than I think any of us were truly expecting to hear, so it is my duty to see what can be done to help this star no matter how small my contribution may be in the grand scope of things. And at the first signs of those incidents making their way towards Amaurot, I can assure you I'll come home without a moment's hesitation.”

“Such is the role of the Traveler…” Igeyorhm murmured, placing a hand to her chin as she looks off to the side. “I concede, you do have a point so I shall aid you in your search for the tomes you seek. I have gone to speak with Lahabrea a great many times in the Hall of Rhetoric so I have a faint idea as to where these tomes may reside. Though I think Akadaemia Anyder will better suit your research purposes.”

Aestelle followed after Igeyorhm as the red-masked Amaurotine walked out of the meeting room and started down the hallway. “Don’t we need Lahabrea’s permission to enter the restricted area?” She asked, her steps lining up with Igeyorhm’s now.

The cobalt blue-haired woman shook her head. “No. Have you already forgotten that you’re now a member of the Convocation of Fourteen?” She asked with a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she looks to the younger girl. “No place is off-limits for you- especially as Azem. You have no institution of your own to look after and instead wander the land and bring back information and relics and so much more for us, so of course you’re more than welcome to go wherever you deem is necessary. All you but need is to ask and you shall be given entry.”

“It’s going to take some time getting used to my new position.” Aestelle said with a small, dejected laugh as they entered the lift. “How in the world Hades- I mean Emet-Selch managed to adjust so quickly is beyond me.”

“Give it time and you won’t have a second thought about your position. There is no one better suited to the seat of Azem than yourself, so wear the status and the mask with pride.” Igeyorhm said thoughtfully, the doors to the lift opening once more but this time on the ground floor. “Now let us go and find you those tomes, shall we?”

Much to Aestelle’s surprise, Igeyorhm was correct in saying all they need to do is ask and they’re granted access to any restricted area they need, the two making their way deeper and deeper into Akadaemia Anyder and garnering a few questioning glances from the hard-working academics as they do so. Igeyorm doesn’t pay the academics any mind and so Aestelle tries to do the same as they ascend yet another set of stairs, now nearing the Words of Lahabrea. Never before has she drawn attention simply for passing by. Though she guesses this is also just another part of the job she'll have to get used to at one point or another.

“I’m sorry for dragging you into my work like this.” The pearl-white eyed girl said as she searched yet another large bookcase, the older woman kneeling down beside her to do the same on a lower shelf. “You must be busy and here you are helping me find tomes about something you can’t even help with until the problem is closer to home…” Aestelle’s voice trailed off as she sighed. “Honestly, you’ve been such a big help ever since I joined the Convocation, Igeyorhm. But you don’t have to go out of your way like this all the time. I can’t possibly hope to repay you for all the kindness you've shown me thus far if we continue on like this.” She then giggled.

Igeyorhm pulled out a large, emerald green tome with golden embroidery strewn across its cover. “This is of no trouble to me, Azem. I was free this evening to start with and helping you with your work is my own small way of offering my support to your plans. No one can save the world on their own, after all.” She said thoughtfully before walking over and placing the emerald green tome down onto the nearby table, a multitude of other similar tomes scattered all about the large wooden tables surface.

Giggling, Aestelle shook her head. “To say I’m trying to save the world is a little much, don’t you think? I merely want to help those in need and put an end to this madness.”

“Saving the world or not, your work is no less of import than the rest of ours. I’ve seen you go out of your way to help each of us at one point or another during your short time here on the Convocation so the least I can do is show you the same kindness.” Igeyorhm said and then patted the cover to the emerald green tome. “I think these should more than suffice your research for the evening. I’ll take my leave and let you get to work.”

“Ah, thank you!” Aestelle hurried to get out as the older woman began walking off further away from the lone table near the very back of this part to the large library. “Thank you again Igeyorhm, I promise I’ll do everything in my power to see our home remains safe.”

Glancing over her shoulder, Igeyorm offered the younger Amaurotine a small smile. “I don’t doubt your words. Work hard Azem, and may your efforts not be in vain.”

And with that, the cobalt blue-haired woman left Aestelle alone with the myriad of tomes littering the large table. She shifted her gaze to said tomes, taking a seat and opening the nearest one as the sun slowly starts to disappear below the skyline of Amaurot just outside the windows behind her.

Minutes turn into hours in the blink of an eye as Aestelle goes about scouring each and every last tome she can about their neighbors across the sea. She also asked a nearby scholar for help in locating tomes explaining and theorizing over creation magicks and the extent to which they can be employed. These horrors from abroad are said to be made manifest through creation magicks gone awry so maybe the key to putting an end to the incidents lies in the secrets to creation magick itself. Or possibly it has nothing to do with it. But either way she needs to search every avenue of possibilities before coming to any conclusions…

Much easier said than done considering she herself has never been one for reading. There’s a reason she’s a traveler and by no means a scholar that could ever hope to rival the likes of Lahabrea, Elidibus, Hades, or anyone else on the Convocation for that matter. More than half of the concepts being spoken about in these tomes regarding creation magicks are just going over her head and if anything are leading to more questions than answering the ones she initially had to begin with… Though she can’t possibly ask Igeyorhm to come back and help her understand the more difficult concepts so what is she to do with all of this information?

“This is all far too much to understand…” She sighed, her head falling and hitting the open tome with a soft _thunk_ resounding. “I might be able to create things like Hades and Hythlodaeus, but that by no means makes it possible for me to understand all of this smart people talk…” Aestelle then grumbled to herself.

“I had heard in passing that a traveler had hauled themselves up in the library deep within the Akadaemia Anyder, but never did I think I would find you, Azem.” A familiar voice said from in front of the large table.

By now, the moon was high up above Amaurot as Aestelle mulled over the countless tomes she’s already skimmed the contents of. “Lahabrea, I thought you would have gone home by now.” She said with a tired smile, lifting her head and briefly taking off her mask to try and not make her headache any worse than it already is. “What are you doing here so late?”

“That’s what I came to ask you. What is it you think you’re doing?” He asked as he lazily grabbed the nearest tome and absentmindedly began flipping through its contents. “Creation magicks?” The red-masked man muttered to himself.

“Igeyorhm helped me pick these tomes out for my research into the lands beyond the sea and the creation magicks being used both there and here.” The pearl white-eyed girl said as she stretched her arms high up above her head. “The reports stated that a strange sound from deep within our star sparked the beginning to these incidents with creation magicks going terribly wrong so I wanted to try and get a better grasp on what exactly goes into creation magicks. Though, as you can obviously see, I am no scholar and all of this is like trying to decipher one of Nabriales’ riddles again.”

Lahabrea reached up and pulled back his cowl, taking off his red mask next and placing it down onto the table as his long golden-blonde hair cascades down over his shoulders some. “Come now, don’t stare at me like that as if you’ve never seen what I look like before.” He scoffed before walking around the table to take a seat beside Aestelle. “Go ahead and do the same, it’s damn near impossible to get much done when the mask will only serve to give you a headache.”

Hesitantly, she did as she was told and removed her black mask, placing it down with one hand as she pulls down her cowl with the other. Aestelle’s ice blue hair spilled out from underneath her robes, draping down her back and over her shoulders as she tries to not show her embarrassment. It’s just, he may say that she’s seen him without his mask before, but she knows for certain that he has only ever seen her without her own a handful of times and never within the city. Only Hades and Hythlodaeus have, and it took years before she felt comfortable enough with them to do this here in Amaurot…

“So, what is it exactly you’re having trouble understanding?” Lahabrea asked as he leaned over to get a better look at the tome she had just previously slammed her head into. If he had so much as glanced at her to get a better look at her appearance, she had completely missed it and she silently thanked him for not making nearly as big of a deal as Hades and Hythlodaeus had… “You’re no Emet-Selch, but your creation magicks are still rather impressive in their own right.”

Aestelle nodded, still not trusting herself to dare even steal a glance in her fellow Convocation member’s direction. “T-That may be so, but I don’t have the faintest idea of the true method behind the magick. We weave our concepts into reality by manipulating the aether around us. The slightest distraction during this process can cause a creation to take on a new form, something unexpected and none can say if it’s for better or for worse until it happens. This I understand. Though the horrors you spoke on earlier during the meeting, those aren’t simply creation magicks gone wrong from lack of concentration, correct?” She then asked as she hesitantly looked up to meet the older man’s gaze.

“You have the right of it.” Lahabrea agreed. “The incidents don’t sound as if someone had a minor distraction and their concepts seemingly took on a life of their own when it came down to the final product but rather these malformed beasts were created unintentionally. That is the conclusion my research has brought me to, and it seems you’ve come to the same.” He then said with a small laugh. “So tell me, newly appointed scholar of the Hall of Rhetoric, how is it these beings came to exist if their creators are both ignorant of the fact they created them in the first place and they would have never even come close to imagining anything near resembling the monstrosities that have been appearing in these reported incidents?”

With her pearl white-eyes widening, Aestelle looks down at one of many open tomes in hopes that maybe the answer would be right there on the page. “I… I have no idea. There doesn’t seem to be any logic behind it when you put it that way. The creators weren’t even _trying_ to create these things that they couldn’t have possibly imagined themselves. It’s as if something else entirely created them.”

The golden-haired man hummed. “More questions left to be unanswered. The life of a scholar is truly not for the faint of heart or the easily demotivated, wouldn’t you agree?” He then asked with a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. “As for your last guess as to where these creatures came from, I would say you’ve come to about half of the same hypothesis as myself. These beasts are indeed creation magicks gone awry so they have to have come from someone since they are not naturally made within this world. With that being said, however, these creations weren’t created consciously meaning these are created from the subconscious minds of individuals or even collectives.”

“Subconscious creations…” Aestelle repeated softly, absentmindedly reaching up and pushing back some of the falling strands of her ice blue hair behind her ear. She suddenly looked up at Lahabrea with knitted brows. “You don’t think that the sound coming from deep within our star created enough unease in those who heard it to the point consternation has spread like a wildfire and given life to man’s deepest fears?”

Leaning back in his chair, Lahabrea truly smiled this time as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Now you’re getting it. And here I thought our new traveler was a dull-witted fool using her brute strength and instincts to survive out in the world.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment…” Aestelle murmured, Lahabrea’s words reminding her quite a lot like a certain close friend of hers who also has a way of giving out backhanded compliments as if it's his job.

“It is one. Now that we’re on the same page regarding these incidents, what is it you intend to do, Azem?” The golden-haired man asked, once again thumbing through page after page of nearby tomes, most probably having already read all of these ten times over by now with the amount of time he’s known to spend in the academic institutions.

Aestelle closed the tome in front of her as she looked to Lahabrea with a more confident smile this time around. “I’m going abroad to put this hypothesis to the test.”

This caught the older Amaurotine off guard, his eyes widening ever so slightly as his eyebrows raise. “Oh really now? What are you going to do over there across the sea? Killing the monsters, though temporarily effective it may be, it won’t prevent them from returning. And if they are indeed born from the fears of men, then we can only assume the more that spawn, the more fear and trepidation will continue to rise giving life to even more and far deadlier beasts than before. A never-ending cycle essentially.”

“Then what is there for me to do?” Aestelle asked dejected, her shoulders falling while she picks up her black mask and holds it facing upwards for her to get a better look at it’s front. “I am Azem, the current holder of the fourteenth seat within the Convocation of Fourteen. Traveler and shepherd to the stars in the dark. If darkness is to fall upon our star, is it not part of my duty to shepherd us towards a brighter tomorrow for all to witness? Just as we are all stewards of this star, it ultimately falls to the Convocation to guide everyone in order to see that we all remain safe not only here in Amaurot but across the entire star. If this is indeed a never-ending cycle that will only continue to birth more and far worse malformed beasts, then that would mean nothing we do will ever be enough to truly put an end to the madness that has only just begun.” Her grip on her mask tightened. “Hade- Emet-Selch reassured me that there was no one better suited to take this position than I, that I would know how to handle the burdens of the outside world better than anyone and would herald in a new and better future the likes of which none have ever seen before. Igeyorhm said much of the same and even Mitron and Halmarut have come to me saying that they’re quite pleased with me being appointed into this position. I am Azem… So why is it there is no solution for me to shepherd us towards?”

Lahabrea remained quiet for a moment. Having never heard her speak so much when it’s just the two of them like this let alone so solemnly and despondent at that. It, well, it left him rather speechless which is quite rare for an established orator such as himself. Someone so bright, a light and a beacon to those who are troubled suddenly being troubled herself is a sight to have even him feeling terrible for placing such realities upon her. But withholding the truth or trying to sugar-coat it will do no good in the end.

“If you wish to help, then help me with my research.” The golden-haired man said if only to see her brighten back up just a little bit. “I can fill you in on the details tomorrow, but what I can tell you right now is that I’m going to need you to go abroad and capture a specific malformed beast that has been seen quite often in the outskirts of our neighbor's city across the sea. A bird-like creature known as Archaeotania to be precise.”

The ice blue-haired girl remained quiet for a moment, looking up from her black mask and offering the older gentleman a soft smile. “Thank you, Lahabrea. I would be happy to help however I can with your research. I may only be of true use to you for my strength considering I’m no scholar like yourself, but I hope that will be alright.”

Reaching over, Lahabrea grabbed the back of Aestelle’s cowl and pulled it over the top of her head. “I already said it’s fine. Now put your mask back on and head on home for the night. Emet-Selch will give me an earful if he finds out I kept you out so late here in the Akadaemia and you’re going to need your rest for your upcoming journey abroad.”

Giggling, the young girl nodded some as she repositioned her onyx black mask over the top half of her face. “I’ll be headed out first then- oh wait, the tomes.” She then said as she hurried to start gathering the closer ones to where she’s still sitting.”

“Just go. I know this library better than anyone so I’ll have them put up in no time at all.” Lahabrea said, already grabbing the tomes from her arms and stacking them on top of the one he had previously been flipping through.

“Are you sur-”

“ _Go_.”

“I- Yes, of course.” Aestelle stumbled over her words as she hurried to stand from her chair and push in the rather large piece of furniture. “Thank you again Lahabrea, and I’ll be sure to come and see you tomorrow for more information on this Archaeotania creature.”

Waving her off, the ice blue-haired girl said one final goodbye before leaving the Speaker of the Convocation to clean up the mess she along with the help of Igeyorhm had created. Lahabrea watched her go for a moment longer before chuckling to himself as he once again crosses his arms over his chest and closes his eyes. He’s starting to see why Emet-Selch is so fond of her. Though that’s just how the person who takes up the role of Azem always is. A beacon of light, possessing a charming and endearing personality, and the looks of something damn near divine. No one but someone so special could possibly be entrusted with the task of shepherding their star to a brighter tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how the first one-shot took place before Hades even took office while this one is nearing the beginning to the Final Days like ??? xD And next chapter is for sure going to be taking place before this one lol Also Lahabrea and Igeyorhm are precious ;-; I want to write more for them but I don't really trust myself to just yet rip


	3. Ten Steps Behind (WoL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Aestelle can't help but wonder if Hythlodaeus intends to pry into her feelings concerning their old friend for the sake of keeping up with the latest gossip or to truly help her by offering sound advice. Regardless of the reason, it doesn't change the outcome considering she always runs away onto her next grand adventure when reality becomes just a little too much for her to shoulder.

* * *

Putting pencil to paper, the young Amaurotine continues sketching about in her journal at a table far off from the others as she listens to Hades give out instructions. Today, much to both her and Hythlodaeus’ surprise, he’s holding a class to teach young children the basics of creating concepts alongside Lahabrea who will then be demonstrating the art of turning a concept into a reality. The ivory white-masked girl keeps to herself as she touches up the faint lines to her sketch, darkening the ones she wants to keep while the guidelines start to blend into the background more and more as the sketch only becomes more detailed.

“Now everyone, your designs do not need to be wholly original for there are no original ideas. Everything your imagination creates is simply a combination of things you have already seen, thus creating something new that this world has never seen before so do not agonize over these concepts.” Hades said, motioning here and there with his hands as he speaks while Lahabrea makes his way weaving about the tables to help any of the children who look to be in need of a little one-on-one attention. “Take for instance, a stuffed animal. The idea of a stuffed animal is by no means original, but what is the shape and color of this stuffed animal and how will you interpret it's likeness? That is where your creativity may thrive and create something unique to you and you alone. And if your concepts are impressive enough, we might just be able to submit a few to the Concept Clerk for everyone to use.”

Tuning in and out, the young Amaurotine sitting alone in the back of the room continued her sketching, only glancing up to her dear friend when she needs a refresher as to what he looks like. But of course it was just as she was finishing up the small details around his eyes that the last member of their troublesome trio decided to return to her secluded table. “Sketching your dearly beloved yet again? Your infatuation is impressive.” Hythlodaeus murmured with a small laugh. “How long must you play this game, Aestelle?”

“What game?” She asked in return, feigning ignorance as Hades joins Lahabrea in helping the children with their concepts. “I’m playing no game as you can see. Just perfecting my artistic side a little bit while I have the free time to relax is all.”

“So drawing Hades for the fifth time this week is simply by coincidence?”

“It’s only the _fourth_ time, mind you. And what can I say? He has very nice facial features that are quite fun to draw.”

The white-masked man sitting beside her couldn’t stop the playful grin from stretching across his lips as he peered down at his friend's sketch. “It’s impressive how you’ve more or less memorized his appearance at this point considering you’ve drawn the upper half of his face perfectly despite Hades currently wearing his mask.”

The blush that dusted over Aestelle’s cheeks did not go unnoticed by either of her two close friends this time, her eyes remaining fixated on her sketch as she starts lightly shading the face. “So what if he’s wearing his mask? You know just as well as I do what he looks like without it.”

“But not nearly well enough to draw him from memory.” Hythlodaeus mused, his expression exceedingly smug now. “Ah, young love. It’s so cute watching you two dance around one another for years on end. Just when is this little game of yours going to come to its conclusion, hm?”

Glancing up at him, the pearl white-eyed girl had to restrain herself from smacking that smug smirk right off of his face with the back of her journal. “Hythlo, why is it you’re so invested into my nonexistent love life? Don’t you, oh I don’t know, have a life of your own to live? Maybe you should go perform your duties as the Chief of the Bureau of the Architect and leave me to my simple sketches.”

Placing a hand over his heart, the older Amaurotine clutched at his onyx black robes. “Oh how your words wound me.” He said dramatically before chuckling to himself. “Come now, you know I’m only teasing. But one day I would like to see you make a move.”

Rolling her eyes, Aestelle remained silent as she began detailing Hades’ long snow white hair that never ceases to spill out some from underneath his cowl. Maybe if she just ignores him, Hythlodaeus will leave her be finally and let her wallow in her self pity without the constant reminder that she’ll never be anything more than just friends to the man currently prattling on and on about the importance of a solid concept as the basis for all creation magicks. Though of course that is far too much to ask for considering not even five minutes pass before her friend is once again opening his mouth.

“How about I talk to him for you? He’s our friend so even if, on the off chance he doesn’t return your feelings, nothing has to change between you and him.” Hythlodaeus offered with a more gentle smile this time.

“Don’t bother.” Aestelle grumbled, lazily shading in the general shape of Hades’ black robes now that the focal point of her sketch has been finished. “You’re assuming he doesn’t already know my feelings.”

For a moment, the man sitting beside her stayed silent, honestly at a loss for words as he places a hand to his chin and ponders over the sudden revelation. “So he isn’t an ignorant old fool, but rather just an idiot. Well, I guess he’s more of a lost cause than I had initially thought.” Hythlodaeus sighed, only causing Aestelle to giggle as she closes her journal and places it down onto the table, her sketch finally being deemed finished. 

The pearl white-eyed girl nodded. “An idiot who won’t just give me an answer.” She sighed as she glanced at Hades, the older gentleman far too absorbed in explaining something to one of the children to notice her studying him. “He’s taking his sweet time knowing full well that it’s not like I’m going anywhere.”

“Well, I mean, you _are_ going somewhere.” Hythlodaeus said with a small tilt of his head. “Or are you suddenly putting off your adventuring nature for after he gives you a true answer?”

“Oh you know what I meant, Hythlo.” Aestelle mumbled as she lightly slapped at his arm, her friend's wicked grin only widening further. “You just turned down the offer to take on the position of Emet-Selch in the Convocation so that means naturally Hades is next in line to be asked and it’s only a matter of time before someone comes along and steals him from us for good. I…” She paused as she tore her eyes away from their dear friend and turned them down to her closed journal, Lahabrea starting his part in teaching the children how to turn concepts into true creations now. “I don’t think I should be selfish and force him into either accepting or rejecting my feelings when things are soon due to change. Besides, I’m always off traveling to distant lands and am gone for days, weeks, sometimes even months. Can I truly expect him to wait for me? I think not.”

“Not with that attitude you can’t. Now if the both of you were absolutely smitten with one another, then waiting even a thousand years or more wouldn’t be impossible.” Hythlodaeus mused. “Love _is_ love after all.”

Sinking down in her chair, the ivory-masked girl let out a soft sigh. “Remind me again why I ever confide in you when all you do is offer terrible advice for situations that are completely out of my control?”

Hythlodaeus leaned down some to get a better look at Aestelle’s white mask before flicking the very center of it, making her flinch in the process. “Because without me, you'd have driven yourself mad by now. And out of your control? Last I checked you have yet to just ask the man if he likes you.”

“I’m not going to be selfish when there are so many better-suited individuals out there for him.”

“But none of them are _you_ , now are they? And who’s to say Hades would settle for someone more convenient when you’re the one person in this world apart from myself he can actually put up with for more than a few hours?”

“You’re terrible.” The pearl white-eyed girl giggled. “But not wrong.” She then conceded, flicking her eyes to Hades who’s helping a different child this time begin shaping his concept into reality. It looks as though it’s going to become a toy figure of sorts. “Let’s say he rejects me, everything would remain as it’s always been and I could finally move on. But what if, by some miracle, he returns my feelings? He can’t very well go getting himself into a relationship with a traveler while also taking on the role of Emet-Selch of the Convocation of Fourteen.”

Shrugging, Hythlodaeus crossed one leg over the other and leaned his head down onto the back of his hand as he followed her gaze to Hades. “You’re placing restrictions on a relationship where there are no restrictions in place simply because you’re scared of rejection.” The older Amaurotine said without an ounce of doubt lacing his words. “It’s rather funny when you think about it considering not a day goes by when our friend here isn’t shelling out backhanded compliments and plain insults at us. What makes rejection any different from the usual bullying we suffer through daily?”

Aestelle sunk even further down in her chair, only the tip of the nose to her mask and up being visible now. A few of the children curiously looked back in their direction and even Lahabrea and Hades himself stole a glance every now and again as Aestelle looked up at the Chief of the Bureau of the Architect. “I don’t know Hythlo…”

Thinking for a moment, Hythlodaeus turned his attention off to the side and looked out of the far window where he can still just barely make out the sun rising further and further above the city’s skyline. “What if… Hm…“ The older man paused as he mulled over a possible idea. “Ah, I know what it is now!” He said only for Hades to call out to him to finally shut up because they’re disrupting his and Lahabrea’s class. “Sorry sorry.” He waved their friend off, Hades just sighing before returning to helping the children alongside Lahabrea. “Anyways, as I was saying before I was oh so rudely interrupted, I’ve come to the conclusion that you’re indeed not afraid of the possibility of rejection for the sake of being rejected. No, you’re afraid that you’re simply not good enough for him, isn’t that right?”

Bitterly smiling to herself, Aestelle wiggled her way back to sitting upright before grabbing her journal once more. “I’m always ten steps behind the both of you; My creation magicks aren’t comparable, my concepts are mildly interesting at best, and I can never dream of seeing even half of the wonders you both have seen through soul sight.” She responded at just above a whisper as she gently ran her fingers across her most recent sketch. “I’m always ten steps behind, watching on as you both go on to continue your work and create such magical things while all I can do is cheer you both on from the sidelines and hope that the little treasures I manage to find out and about on our star equal to even half of the things you and him have shown me since we first met.” With a soft _snap_ , Aestelle closed her journal once more and stood up, holding the small leather-bound book close to her chest. “He deserves someone capable of giving him the world. Someone, who can understand his work on a deeper level, can see even just a fraction of the wonders you both can, be there for him right when he needs them, walk beside him instead of always being ten steps behind, and none of those are me.”

“Aestelle-“

The pearl white-eyed girl didn’t say anything more as she quietly exited the medium-sized classroom, all three of the grown men within watching her go with varying degrees of curiosity and concern. Though ultimately any of their questions would have to wait. Once their class had concluded and Hades slipped away to talk with Hythlodaeus about what happened with their young friend, it was too late to track her down. 

She may not be capable of being the woman he needs, but she can damn well try to be the best friend possible by doing what she does best; traveling and bringing back unique wonders from lands distant and forgotten. No amount of treasures she returns with will ever be enough, she is no fool to try and trick herself into believing such a flawed idea, but it’s all she can do and so, she’ll do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hythlodaeus is the best friend that you both simultaneously love and hate to have around lmao but the friendship the trio has is so cute like fjdklas;jfaj (my imagination has clearly unhinged itself at this point, oh well)


	4. A Traveler and an Emissary (Elidibus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elidibus never thought he'd be leaving out on his first mission in decades in the company of a traveler, a traveler who's friends with a colleague of his no less. But it seems today was to be full of surprises for the Emissary (and possibly an epiphany or two to accompany them).

* * *

Deep within the capitol lies a room most have forgotten exists. It's so rarely used, the small library secluded to an even smaller corner of this large building. The books here are of no import to most, there is no seating or tables in the little oval shaped area of free space in the center of the room, and so the Emissary before him took it upon themselves to fill it with a singular instrument; a grand piano.

When Mitron had first told Elidibus about this room and how the Emissary before him had often come here to think, he didn’t understand it at first. Just what was so important about a small library with a single piano as it’s sole piece of furniture? But as the years slowly ticked on by and Elidibus began to slip further and further into his role as the current acting Emissary, this small seemingly pointless library began to become something of a sanctuary for him. 

Before he was Elidibus, he was an academic, a scholar he might have considered himself at one time or another. He prided himself in his concepts and creations and some even went so far as to compare his skills to that of Lahabrea. Something he himself would have never claimed, but the compliments were nice to hear nonetheless. A great many of his peers would come to him with problems or simple tasks they wished for assistance in completing, and so his true name became something of a common thing to hear being called from every which direction within the Hall of Rhetoric back when he was much, much younger. He was always willing to help even if it meant having to put in countless sleepless nights of staying hauled up in the restricted area as to not fall behind in his own work. Anything to see both him and his peers succeed.

It was these generous and selfless traits of his that led him to being initially considered for the seat of Elidibus and later appointed the position of the Emissary. But even with such an outstanding reputation prior to his appointment, the then Convocation members looked down upon him as a lesser replacement for the Elidibus that came before. To be simply put, he wasn’t up to par with their expectations and as far as they were concerned, he never would be.

And so the cycle started anew; the sleepless nights staying up to work harder than everyone else, the countless good deeds he would perform for his fellow Convocation members without ever asking for something in return, and offering unsolicited advice on difficult matters from an outside point of view, just as the Elidibus before him surely would have done. The decades it took to win their trust and approval only made it all the more satisfying once he had finally truly been accepted into the Convocation not just as someone seated in the position of Elidibus, but as Elidibus himself.

A soft melody began to ring out into the small library from the grand piano, the white-robed Amaurotine playing an old favorite of his that a friend once played for him so very long ago back when he was just an ordinary academic. Even now he can remember the first time he heard this melody in particular; the room deep within the Words of Halmarut, so far removed from the arboretum it was almost peculiar to find a piano in a place such as that. But that old friend of his truly had a knack for finding special secluded areas where they could spend their free time together in peace. And it was there during the early morning hours when the Akadaemia was most quiet that this melody was first played for him.

Those were simpler times, he’ll admit. And now they’re nothing but old fond memories for him to reminisce about when the mood strikes.

The sound of the door to the small library clicking open caught his attention almost instantly, but he never stopped playing the melody. Anyone who’s come this far out of the way within the capitol is either lost or have need of him specifically. If it’s the former, they’ll leave him to his music, and if it’s the latter, then they’ll venture a little further.

Once again, a small _click_ resounded as the door closed behind him, though the faint footsteps that slowly approached told him he truly had a visitor this time around. Halting his fingers, Elidibus didn’t bother turning to see who was here for him and instead placed his hands over his lap. “Is there something you require?”

There was a beat of silence as the footsteps instantly stopped. “I, um, Emet-Selch said you were to be leaving the city soon to offer aid to our neighboring provinces and I was wondering if you’d like someone who’s friends with them all to accompany you?”

A woman’s voice, he noted, a young woman at that. Sounds as though she’s no more than a couple hundred years over maturity. Still so very young, and yet she’s acquainted with Emet-Selch? The known aloof recluse of the Convocation of all people? What an interesting turn of events.

Turning on the piano bench to now face his company, Elidibus took a moment to try and discern just who is this mystery woman. She looks like every other Amaurotine out in the city; the same black robes and ivory white mask. Though just behind her cowl, hints of ice blue hair strike him as oddly familiar. He’s seen her before, somewhere… Was it in the Hall of Rhetoric? Or possibly the Bureau of the Architect maybe..? 

“You’ve befriended the people in our neighboring provinces?” He asked, voice monotone as ever. “How would you have come to do that?”

The woman played with her fingers in front of her stomach as she kept her gaze downcast just below his feet. “I’m a traveler of sorts so I’ve had a great many trips to the nearby towns and cities. And I’ve helped all of them more than a few times over the course of my visits so they’ll trust me, and hopefully you.”

This nearly had Elidibus tilting his head to the side in question. “And why is it they wouldn’t trust the Emissary of the Convocation?”

“Well, us Amaurotine’s aren’t very sociable when it comes to dealing with outsiders. Sure, we’re not ones to treat them poorly for the most part, but it’s rare that we leave Amaurot to see the sights and so our neighbors have some preconceived notions about us that will only serve to make your mission more difficult unless you win their trust.” The woman explained. “They believe us to be arrogant, egotistical, and haughty so you trying to offer them help during these trying times for them might come across poorly unless someone they trust is there to assure them of your intentions.”

Elidibus listened to her words and thought them over carefully. He never once considered the idea of petitioning the aid of a traveler for this small, seemingly quite easy mission of his. But if what she says is true, and he has no reason to doubt her, then having her come along might save him more than a few headaches down the line.

Standing up from the piano bench, the white-robed Amaurotine nodded. “Very well then. You may come along. I will meet you outside the city gates in an hour.”

The girl took a hesitant step back. “I, yes! Of course. I’ll see you soon then!”

And with that, she very nearly ran out of the room. Elidibus watched her leave before sighing to himself under his breath. If Emet-Selch truly befriended that girl, then he can only wonder what kind of girl she truly is because a traveler is anything but a normal acquaintance to make.

The sun was high up above the clouds that rolled by, the weather surprisingly agreeable today despite the chilled autumn wind nipping at the exposed skin of his jaw. He had made it out here a little earlier than the hour he gave the girl just in case she decided to come early as well. Though it appears she intends to take the full hour-

“Sorry I’m late, Elidibus!”

The young girl’s voice came from behind him, though when he glanced over his shoulder, he was not met with the sight of the same black-robed and ivory white-masked Amaurotine but rather a short girl wearing a corset thigh-length deep rouge dress with a long oversized coat that very nearly drags on the ground with every step she takes draped over her small frame. She adjusts the straps to her adventurer's rucksack with her free hand while her other holds onto the elegantly designed mage's staff adorned with a peculiar amethyst gem at it’s top. If he looks closely, he can just barely see it glowing and pulsing with imbued aetherochemical energy that he's often seen in the works of Emet-Selch. 

Her waist-length ice blue hair flowed in the gentle cool autumn breeze as she offered him a warm smile, pearl-white eyes glistening in the sunlight. “Oh, you’re wondering about my attire I’m guessing? The towns and cities nearby don’t have a dress code and so wearing something like this helps to not be so much of an outsider to them.”

Elidibus looked her up and down once more, noticing how worn her knee-high boots are from countless travels made back and forth to who knows where. “I see.” He said without a hint of emotion. “And what of my robes and mask then?” He then asked.

The young girl looked at him with slightly widened eyes. “Y-You’re fine! There’s no need for you to change Elidibus. To ask a member of the Convocation to do such a thing is unheard of and as long as I’m here with you, then your robes shouldn’t pose a problem.” She reassured.

With little more to be exchanged, the two set off for the nearest town named Kreolis, a small mining town in the heart of the forest that has had a number of problems as of late. The mines haven’t been producing as much as they did in years prior, their harvest this last spring had both an infestation and an infection which rendered over half of it inedible, and that is not to talk about the recent disappearances of their livestock. It’s a seemingly never-ending series of truly unfortunate events for them which is why Elidibus had petitioned to the Convocation for them to be the first to receive their aid should they accept it.

The girl happily walking beside him stayed silent as they traversed the winding path through the grasslands that would soon lead them into the nearby Forest of Lorentt. He would occasionally catch her glancing curiously in his direction before looking away just as quickly in hopes of not getting caught. After the fifth glance, Elidibus finally opened his mouth and asked “Is there something you wish to say?”

Her pearl white eyes widened, her lips parting just ever so slightly. “Uh, well, sorry…” 

“What are you apologizing for?” He asked.

“I don’t know? Hade- I mean Emet-Selch had told me you’re very kind and that I had nothing to worry about, but I can’t help but be a little nervous being around someone of such high importance.” She said with a sheepish giggle, holding her mage's staff close to her chest as the amethyst gem pulses just a little brighter. The aether within no doubt attuned to her own in no small degree.

The white-robed Amaurotine chuckled some. “I see. I’ll assume it was also Emet-Selch who told you about our intention to aid our neighbors?” He then asked.

“Sort of. I just recently came back from traveling and when I told him of all the problems plaguing our neighbors, he told me about the Convocations intentions to help and that I could probably tag along to do my part.” She explained, her eyes turned upwards to the slowly thickening clouds. “If it was just a couple of small problems here and there, I would have tried to help them on my own. But this is just too much for one person to handle and when he told me you were to be leaving soon to inquire about these problems, I didn’t hesitate in asking where I could find you.”

“So you wish to help our neighbors, and more directly, your friends?”

“That’s the right of it.”

Elidibus hummed in response as they entered the forest. “How very kind of you.”

Within an instant, a light blush tinted over the girl’s cheeks. “It’s the least I can do for them after helping me the way they have in the past. Now when they need me most, I can actually do something with the help of our great city and maybe even help improve their perceptions of us as well.”

A calm silence fell around the two as twigs and leaves crunched beneath their feet with every step they took deeper into the forest. This girl reminds him quite a bit of the fourteenth seat within the Convocation, that of Azem, the Traveler. Few and far between within Amaurot see a need to leave the city and venture out to see the world with their own eyes for their city's abundant supply of tomes and knowledge is without equal anywhere else rendering the need to leave rather low. Though there are a select few, like Azem and this girl here, who have natural wandering spirits, or so it is said. Ones who simply do not fit into the everyday life of an Amaurotine and instead choose to wander, to learn, and to live among different people from all over before returning home and using all of their new experiences to enrich their creation magicks unlike anything a typical Amaurotine could conjure on their own. It is wandering souls like these that elevate and expand upon the concepts and creations within Amaurot and are irreplaceable in their collective goal to further their understanding and mastery of all forms of creation magicks. And to think the recluse of the Convocation has made a friend of this girl. A rather odd duo, he must admit.

As they neared and soon entered the small forest-mining city of Kreolis, Elidibus immediately took notice of the wary and almost scrutinizing stares he was receiving. The girl beside him waved to the children who called out to her with stars in their eyes, smiled to the denizens who welcomed her back to their lovely city, and offered him her deepest apologies for their skepticism towards him despite their behavior being entirely out of her control. He could only imagine what this visit would have been like should he have come alone instead.

“Ah, Elidibus, let’s stop for a moment.” The girl said as she kneeled down beside him and took off her rucksack. “There’s a custom here that newcomers should give an offering to their chieftain when seeking an audience with him and I went ahead and brought you one.” She said, already rummaging about through her bag before pulling out a beautiful sapphire crystal embellished with an intricate gold metal twine wrapped around it. “Here, this is a rare crystal called Sophline Sapphire found only in the cold peaks of the Sophline Highlands. It is highly coveted by miners far and wide and should serve to give quite the first impression.”

Taking the large sapphire into his hands, he slowly nodded. The customs of these people were something he had never heard of in all the time he has dealt with them. Though, over the many thousands of years he’s been acting Emissary, there’s only ever been a handful of instances where he spoke with their neighbors so there was never a reason to learn their customs beforehand. It seems agreeing to having this girl accompany him on his mission is proving more useful than he had initially thought.

With her rucksack hanging over her shoulders and against her back, the pearl white-eyed girl grabbed her mage's staff and stood back up. “Alright, Emlyn will no doubt have heard of our coming by now so let’s not keep the chieftain waiting any longer.”

Elidibus followed closely beside the young girl who stayed just a step ahead of him to lead the way deeper into the city. More and more people stopped to stare and whisper as they continued their journey. How she came to earn their trust is a question best left for after they’re done here. Though he can’t help but let the question of “how long did it take for them to trust you?” to slip past his lips.

The ice blue-haired girl looked to him with a warm smile. “Years,” she responded simply.

Walking into a rather large building in comparison to all the smaller ones littered about outside, the young girl kept her head held high as she led Elidibus towards another set of guarded double doors that would open the way to the main chamber where this chieftain of theirs no doubt resides. He spared the girl one last glance just moments before they stepped foot through the doors that the guards had opened for them without question. The girl that had sought him out back in Amaurot was diffident and stumbled over her words, a far cry from the confidant and tenderhearted girl he’s now in the company of. An adventurer in her element, he supposes.

“Ah Aestelle, welcome home friend.” A handsome elven man said from the large throne he sat atop. “It’s only been a few days since you left to return to your true home and already you’ve returned to us, and with a friend of yours I presume?” He then asked, azure eyes landing on Elidibus as his eyebrows quirked up ever so slightly.

The young girl stopped just in front of the throne, Elidibus doing the same. “That’s right. I’ve told you about Amaurot, my home, and the Convocation of Fourteen, the wisest scholars among us who are unrivaled in the mastery of their respective fields of creation magicks and the likes.”

The elven man nodded. “I recall the many conversations we’ve had on the matter of this Convocation, yes. But that still leaves the question of who this man is.”

“My name is Elidibus, Emissary of the Convocation of Fourteen.” The white-robed Amaurotine said before holding out the exquisite sapphire for the chieftain to take. “And here is my offering for granting me this audience.”

With slightly widened eyes, the elven man took the sapphire and held it up to the light. “An authentic Sophline Sapphire, not some magick created crystal but a _real_ Sophline Sapphire.” He said with a small laugh. “Never did I imagine that some supercilious Convocation member would go bringing me something so special.”

Aestelle’s smile fell ever so slightly. “You always say such terrible things about us Amaurotines, Emlyn. Must I remind you that _I_ am an Amaurotine myself?” She then asked, slowly passing her hand over her face and materializing her white mask before doing it once more to make the ivory mask disappear again. “And last I checked, you and your people are very grateful for all I have done for you despite my place of origin.”

Emlyn scoffed at that. “Yes, well, you may be an Amaurotine by blood, but you are not one by behavior that much is certain.” He mused before narrowing his azure eyes in on the man standing beside her. “Now what is it this Emissary of yours has come to talk with me about?”

“As your neighbors, it has come to our attention that your people are in no shape to face the coming winter and we wish to aid you by offering you provisions of any supplies you require until you can be self-sufficient once more.” Elidibus said monotonously. 

Emlyn’s smile fell completely at that as he sighed. “Ah, so another arrogant Amaurotine thinking they’re so much better than us to the point we require their assistance. How disheartening.”

If he wasn’t wearing his mask, then Elidibus is sure this elven chieftain would have seen him raise his eyebrows in slight surprise. How is it his words were twisted in such a fashion just like that? Did he somehow offend him by offering to help his people?

“Oh Emlyn, listen to what he said and don’t think of there being some underlying meaning.” Aestelle pleaded with a frown tugging at the corners of her lips. “Your people don’t have the resources to make it through this winter without the help of the neighboring villages, but they’re no better off than yourselves. You know just as well as I do that without Amaurot’s help, some of your people are going to go without this winter and may not live to see the spring.”

With another sigh, the chieftain rested his gaze on the ice blue-haired girl with a defeated expression. “And how do you think accepting the help of Amaurot would look to my people, Aestelle? We rely on the plentiful forest and its bountiful harvests to supply us and our neighbors with the needs to survive and if she deems that we are not deserving of any more than she has already blessed us with, then who are we to accept the aid of outsiders despite her wishes?”

Elidibus remained silent as Aestelle continued the conversation with Emlyn. This mission of his continues to only become more and more interesting the longer it goes on. He will have to thank Emet-Selch for sending this girl his way before he left. Without her, he would have most probably been chased out of the city by now- especially after offering to aid them.

“If we accept this aid, what is it you want in return?” Emlyn asked with a suspicious glint to his eyes as he looked to Elidibus now.

“We require nothing in return.” The white-robed Amaurotine said before adjusting his red mask. “We only wish to see your people thrive in the coming months and nothing more.”

Before Emlyn could say some very not nice things in response to that, Aestelle quickly spoke up. “Again, Emlyn, we truly do wish to help. Remember that time I helped save your people from the rampaging Florite’s and you were shocked to find that I didn’t want anything for a reward? That’s just how we are, honest. You and your people can look down upon us for the way we live, for how we spend our days studying and perfecting our creation magicks, but you must understand that we don’t keep to ourselves _because_ we think we’re somehow better than you and our other neighbors. We only wish to help see this star to a better tomorrow not only for Amaurot but for all life on this star, and it’s through our creation magicks that we have been given this opportunity to help and show that we only have the best of intentions. So please, push aside your doubt for my people and look at the honest offer we are giving you. Think of your city first and foremost, where this help comes from is secondary to the wellbeing of Kreolis her people.”

The chieftain remained silent as he closed his eyes and thought her words over carefully. Elidibus curiously glanced between Aestelle and Emlyn, noting how familiar they are with one another. If it’s taken years to build this level of trust and communication between herself and these outsiders, Elidibus doesn’t even want to guess how much longer it would take to create friendly relations between Amaurot as a whole and her neighbors. It might very well be impossible if this is truly how everyone perceives their kind… 

“I will have one of my men write up a draft of all the necessary supplies we require to make it through the winter.” Emlyn said with a deep sigh, his azure eyes opening and shifting from Aestelle to Elidibus. “As much as I loath to say it, I thank you for your willingness to aid my people in our hour of need.”

“We’re more than happy to help!” Aestelle responded with a bright smile, hugging her staff close to her chest once more as her pearl white eyes glisten with a warmth unlike anything Elidibus has seen before. “We’ll be heading to Lymnor next to speak with your brother actually so I’ll be sure to send Adonis your regards. I’ll return in the coming days to grab the materials list and let you know how the distribution of supplies will be handled.”

Emlyn reluctantly nodded. “I’ll be awaiting your return. May the forest guide you on your journey.” He then said with a small smile offered to Aestelle and a curt nod to Elidibus.

Leaving the city of Kreolis behind, the two set off for Lymnor that resides near the edge of the Forest of Lorentt. Elidibus remained quiet as they walked side by side, the sun beginning it’s descent now as nightfall is sure to hit within the coming hours. Aestelle occasionally glanced to him every now and again, though ultimately her pearl white eyes drifted up to the canopy of leaves where bits of sunlight shone through. He looked to her before following her gaze to the top of the forest.

When Mitron had first told him of the secluded little library with a singular piano for furniture within the capitol building, he had found the place to be rather pointless. But it’s become a sanctuary for him over the many years he’s been a part of the Convocation, giving him his own space to think, observe, create, and relax in peace and solitude. Never did he imagine that the world outside of his little sanctuary could hold such peculiar people and far queerer ways of living. The things he could learn and see with his own two eyes if only he had the luxury of leaving the city more often...

“I hope Emlyn’s behavior didn’t offend you too much, Elidibus, and I’ll apologize on his behalf for the way he treated you.” Aestelle suddenly spoke, breaking the calm silence that had surrounded them for nearly an hour now as they continue walking through the darkening forest.

The white-robed Amaurotine slowly lowered his eyes to her. “Offend? No, quite the opposite actually. I found it interesting to see first hand how the outside views us.”

The ice blue-haired girl exhaled a soft sigh. “I’ve been trying to remind those I meet on my travels that I come from Amaurot, but they rarely remember since I opted out of wearing our mask and robes in favor of adopting their attire when out in the world. Hopefully this will be the first step of many in building lasting friendships between our people and theirs in the hundreds of years to come.” She then said with a warm smile, her eyes once again turned upwards to the forest canopy. 

“After we’re done with this mission, I’d very much like to hear about your travels.” Elidibus said, not only shocking the girl walking beside him but shocking he himself right along with her.

Her pearl white eyes closed as she smiled sweetly up at him, Elidibus simply staring at her with a mixture of emotions running through him, none of which he can quite pinpoint apart from the obvious overwhelming sense of peace stilling within himself as he looks down upon her. Is this what Emet-Selch feels when he converses with her..? This, this serene tranquility? 

“I’d be happy to tell you all about them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing for Elidibus is surprisingly fun xD I thought I'd have trouble writing for him but then this happened and I'm actually really happy with how this little one-shot came out ^^ I had to completely make up the areas outside of Amaurot of course since we don't really have much to any information on what the lands nearby were like, so I hope what I came up with is at least somewhat interesting lol We might even see more random towns and cities pop up as I inevitably need different setting to write for xD


	5. White Phoenix (Hades)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's no secret that Hades has little patience for others, including his close friend Hythlodaeus, especially when a deadline is fast approaching. Though when his close friend introduces him to a most mystifying girl with an even more peculiar soul, he knows he's going to have to make an exception and allow for their friend group of two to grow to three (something Hythlodaeus is so very smugly proud of making happen).

* * *

“How are we supposed to create something _this_ specific?” Hades groaned, his close friend chuckling in the seat beside them as they stare down at the parchment resting on the large table. 

“They would only leave something of such import to us because they believe we’re best suited to the task.” Hythlodaeus responded thoughtfully. 

The pale golden-eyed man scoffed at that. “We create concepts, why they didn’t hand this off to a master scholar from the Words of Lahabrea is truly an enigma and an inconvenience all the same.” He grumbled.

“Hm, well, we might as well _try_ and create something while we’re here.” His friend said after sparing one last glance down at the parchment before lifting his hands above the table.

Within the Bureau of the Architect, the two of them worked tirelessly to create that which the Convocation themselves had tasked them with; a beautiful bird the likes of which none have ever seen before. With the anniversary of the Convocations founding only a few days away now, they are far closer to their deadline than either of them would like to be. They’ve had weeks to complete this so-called “ _little_ ” assignment of theres and yet they have nothing to show for it. Every concept they’ve brought into reality pales in comparison to everything the two men had envisioned and they are no closer now to creating this exquisite specimen than they were when they were initially given this task.

Out of pure frustration now, Hades snapped his fingers and conjured up a small little hummingbird of sorts. He watched it flutter about the hall with his tired eyes, Hythlodaeus paying him no mind as he focuses on creating the majestic bird that seems to forever elude them. 

On the other side of the room, another aspiring creator sat at a large table and exhaled a soft sigh of her own, one that did not go unnoticed by Hades. Frustrated as he is with his own assignment, he can’t help but smirk at the idea of someone else going through the same agony of failing their own creations. It’s all a part of the process, of course; trial and error and more error until something just _clicks_. But it's still comforting to see that he’s not alone in his vexation. 

“Oh is that Aestelle?” Hythlodaeus asked softly to himself before a bright grin spread across his lips as he waved over to the girl sitting a little ways away. “Aestelle, come over and introduce yourself to my old friend here.”

The girl’s head shot up and it was obvious to see she wasn’t expecting for anyone to recognize her here let alone be called out like this. Hades almost felt bad for her having to deal with Hythlodaeus like he has too. _Almost_.

With his small hummingbird coming back to him, Hades held out a finger for the small creature to perch upon as the girl walked over to them with hesitant steps. He could just barely see her pearl white eyes flicking to him from behind her mask with a curious and cautious glint to them. Indeed, they have never met, and yet it feels as though he should remember her. 

Hythlodaeus turned to grab a chair from the table behind them and pulled it up so that she would be sat between the two men. “Aestelle, this is Hades. I’ve told you about him before, remember?”

The girl slowly nodded. “How could I forget about your close friend who’s also gifted with a keen vision of soul sight.” She said with a small giggle. “Or about the many stories you’ve told me of how you never lose interest in annoying him.”

Hades sighed as he looked over the girl and to his friend who simply grinned right back at him. “You truly hate me, don’t you?”

“That’s just his way of showing he cares, I think.” The girl said with a bright laugh before offering the snow white-haired man beside her a tender smile. “I’m Aestelle by the way, pleasure to finally meet you in person.”

With a nod, Hades went back to looking at his hummingbird, trying to not focus too much on the sudden warmth spreading through his chest. “I pity you for also being acquainted with Hythlodaeus.” He said instead of a proper introduction, the other man barking out a laugh as Aestelle starts giggling again. He can already see how the two of them manage to get along… Hopefully she doesn’t end up becoming a second Hythlodaeus. Hades would abandon Amaurot if he was unlucky enough to have not one but two people making it their life's mission to make his life miserable.

Hythlodaeus pushed the parchment a little closer to lie between his two friends. “Tell me, Aestelle, have you encountered a bird nearly as exquisite out on your travels as what the Convocation has tasked us with creating?” He asked.

Hades flicked his pale golden eyes to the girl beside him, his hummingbird chirping as it cutely tilts it’s head and looks at the girl as well.

Aestelle's gaze fell down to the paper as she read it over. “Hm, I think I have actually. There was this magnificent white phoenix out in the Sophline Highlands I came across when traveling between cities.” She said, looking from Hades to Hythlodaeus with a gentle smile. “Something of legend, I’m told. There’s a tribe that lives in the mountains that worships the white phoenix actually and I can completely understand why. I had never seen anything so beautiful before out in the wild.”

“Can you create a version of it for us?” Hythlodaeus then asked. 

Almost immediately, the girl shook her head. “No. Only a master of creation magicks could hope to create anything even remotely as magnificent as that white phoenix. I don’t have the talent for it.”

Placing a hand to his chin, Hythlodaeus reluctantly nodded. “I see. You _are_ far better suited to traveling than you are to creating something of this magnitude.” He agreed softly as he closed his eyes and slipped deeper into his thoughts. “Ah, I got it! How about you and Hades work together to create this white phoenix then?”

At the mention of his name, the snow white-haired man glared at his friend before looking back to his small hummingbird and blowing on it, the bird vanishing just like that. “And how are we supposed to work together on something this difficult when we’ve only just met?”

The grin stretching across Hythlodaeus’ lips only made Hades stomach drop in nothing but pure dread as Aestelle’s shoulders fell, the both of them knowing just as well as the other that when Hythlodaeus gets like this, it almost always means he’s up to no good. “Focus, old friend, on Aestelle’s soul. You can see it just as I can.”

“Oh here we go again about my soul color.” Aestelle huffed as she crossed her arms just under her chest. “You know I hate when you talk about it since I can’t see anything like you can.”

Hythlodaeus only laughed as Hades indulged his friend and peered a little closer at the girl sitting beside him. His pale golden eyes glowed and shimmered as the aether swirling all around them became clear. The light of all that had come and gone floated throughout the room, some floating higher and higher and wandering while others floated only to plunge down into the Underworld without warning. It was only when he refocused his attention on the girl before him that he understood what his friend was implying.

There’s an old saying that certain soul colors are drawn together like moths to a flame. One way or another, a great many souls will find a way back to one another or one of a similar hue. It’s an unexplained phenomenon that many scholars have simply chalked up to a coincidence. But of course, being the hopeless romantic he is, Hythlodaeus has always fervently believed that souls that are naturally drawn together are destined to live out their lives together as well. Something Hades has always called him an idiot for believing.

“Just because her soul shines the way it does, that doesn’t instantly mean we’re going to be compatible on a creation level. You and I barely mesh well enough to create things without one idea overtaking the other entirely.” Hades said with a bored expression, his eyes returning to their normal pale golden hue as Aestelle looks between the two men.

“Are neither of you going to explain to me just what my soul color means here?” She asked with a small pout. “It’s not fair that now there’s two of you who are gifted with soul sight when I’m left in the dark.”

Patting her head affectionately, Hythlodaeus’ smile softened as he looked down at her. “It’s nothing all that important. At least not for right now.”

Hades couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes at that. “Will you shut up already? If you’re so keen on seeing if this little hypothesis of yours is correct, then we might as well see if we can create this white phoenix.”

It was almost comical how Hythlodaeus’ eyes shone as if he was a child given permission to eat all the sweets he could ever want. “You really mean that? You’ll try?”

“But my creations are child's play in comparison to all that you both can create…” Aestelle then said dejectedly. 

“Our deadline is fast approaching and even if it’s a failed creation, at least we tried.” The pale golden-eyed man said as he looked to the girl he’s only known for ten minutes now. “Besides, if you just follow my lead, then even you should be able to create something out of nothing.”

“Ever the chivalrous gentlemen.” Hythlodaeus scoffed with an amused smile, Hades shooting a glare at him almost immediately.

Shrugging her shoulders, Aestelle slowly nodded. “Alright. I’ve never worked with someone else when trying my hand at creation magicks. How exactly do we do this then?”

Turning in his chair some to face her, Hades held out his hands with his palms face up. “Place your hands over mine.” He instructed and without a word she did as she was told. Hythlodaeus watched on silently, though the small smile dancing across his lips showed he was enjoying this more than he should have as Hades tried his best at blocking out his friends’ presence to focus on the task at hand.

“Now close your eyes.” Hades instructed, waiting for her pearl white eyes to close before doing the same. “Focus first on where our hand's touch. Feel the aether radiating between us, yours and mine, slowly beginning to intermingle as we become more aware of the other…”

His palms tingled ever so slightly where she gently rested her much smaller hands. They were softer in comparison to his calloused ones, so delicate, fragile even. “Now think back on the white phoenix you had seen from before. Imagine it flying about. Try and recreate it’s image in your head as best you can.” Hades murmured, channeling his attention now to the Underworld itself. He could feel his aether begin to swell and slowly but surely, so did Aestelle’s.

A small gasp escaped her lips as their aether began to intermix more and more until it felt as though they were getting lost in one another, the attunement nearly complete. “Let the flow of the Underworld take you deeper into your imagination and keep the image of the phoenix at the forefront of your mind. Do not be scared, I’ll keep you from being swept away by its flow.” He then murmured, her feelings of trepidation flowing into him as if the feelings were his own.

Stealing her resolve, Hades felt as she pressed her palms just a little harder into his own, putting her trust quite literally in him as well. With a small smile ghosting over his lips, he allowed himself to get lost in the warmth of her aether like a blanket settling around him. She relaxed further as his aether did the same and with their combined energies did he use the flow of the Underworld to bring their creation into reality.

Slowly opening his eyes, Hades looked to the girl sitting opposite of him and watched as those pearl white eyes of hers met his own pale golden ones. No words could ever hope to describe what it is that just happened between them. Truly, nothing can describe the feeling of matching someone so deeply that their souls resonate with one another’s as if they were destined to be together from the beginning. The warm smile she offered him said it all. She felt it too, then. She felt it too.

Taking his hands out from under hers, Hades looked over her head and to his friend who was strangely quiet now, gaze turned up towards the ceiling. “You two truly are something else.” Hythlodaeus said with a smile as he kept his eyes fixed upwards.

Aestelle and Hades both followed his gaze and their eyes widened almost simultaneously. There, flying high up above the workroom is a white phoenix unlike anything any of them have seen before. It's feathers aren’t feathers at all but rather fragile crystals of a bright pearl white in the shape of feathers, shimmering as it swoops around. It’s eyes a pale gold that only sparkle and glow the more it flies about. And the trail it’s tail feathers leave behind look as though they’re little stars slowly falling only to disappear after a short time, each the same pale gold as it’s eyes.

“We…” Aestelle’s voice trailed off as she just stared up at the magnificent bird. “We made this?”

“That we did.” Hades said at nothing above a whisper. “That we did…”

When all was said and done and Aestelle had to leave to meet with someone over in the Bureau of the Secretariat, Hades was still in a slight daze at seeing their creation continue it's journey around the large room. Hythlodaeus was writing up the necessary documentation for this particular concept as the pale golden-eyed man beside him continued to stare up at the bird. 

“So for obvious reasons you can’t tell a woman you just met that you love her, but oh how I wish I could have watched you confess your feelings for her right then and there after your bird first took flight.” Hythlodaeus said with a small chuckle. “I’ve never seen either of you so at peace before. It was as if your souls soothed the other.”

Scoffing, Hades shook his head. “Stop trying to create some romanticized fictional story out of nothing. We simply worked together to create that bird. Nothing more and nothing less.”

The other gentlemen hummed in response. “So the pearl white of it’s crystals that match Aestelle’s eyes perfectly have nothing to do with your hand in this creation? And surely the pale gold of shimmering stars that fall are purely coincidental on her part as well because it’s entirely unheard of for two people who have only just met to already feel a connection on a deeper level than what they previously thought possible.” Hythlodaeus remarked before chuckling a bit more. “Honestly, for someone so skilled in the sight, you truly are a blind old fool.”

“And you’re a hopeless romantic that’s destined to forever be alone, clearly.” Hades responded with a deadpan expression before once again looking up to the white phoenix.

The warmth of her aether still lingers over his being as he’s sure his aether does over her. It’s so subtle, but there nonetheless. This wasn’t simply two people coming together to make a concept into a reality, but something more. Hades would never admit it, especially not in Hythlodaeus’ company, but the connection he felt to Aestelle is unlike anything he’s ever experienced before. 

Perhaps those old romantic fools tales hold just a sliver of truth to them after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Hades and Aestelle first met ;-; my heart hurts with how cute this is (and we all have to appreciate Hythlodaeus being a lil buttmunch at every given opportunity xD) also did I just unintentionally make this into a makeshift soulmate au somehow? I think I did and I'm lowkey impressed with myself because that wasn't what I was expecting to write at all lol


	6. Like Fire and Ice (Lahabrea)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lahabrea has been on a ceaseless rampage for nearly five days now, creating failed creation after failed creation, not sleeping a single night since he agreed to take on a bet Emet-Selch himself proposed. That was his first mistake. And it falls to Igeyorhm to calm the raging, scorching flame that is the Speaker of the Convocation and esteemed scholar of Akadaemia Anyder.

* * *

Exhaling a frustrated groan verging on a guttural growl, Lahabrea ran a hand through his hair before pulling on the silken golden locks, glaring down at his ninety-seventh failed creation of the evening. He’ll admit it just this once that maybe taking on Emet-Selch in a bet was anything but a wise decision. 

“Use your exemplary imagination, oh eminent Lahabrea, and make my concept into a true masterwork befitting of a scholar from the Words of Lahabrea.” He sneered, pulling just a little harder on his hair now as he repeats the words his so-called _colleague_ had said to him after this morning's Convocation meeting. “A real, absolute _bastard_.” He then snarled. 

Alone he sat in his classroom, not a single one of his students or fellow scholars and academics to be seen in here nor out in the hallways. He doubts there is much to anyone left within Akadaemia Anyder at this time of night. He wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for that damnable Emet-Selch.

Lahabrea pushed his chair back and stood up, walking back and forth, pacing now as he tries to calm himself for nothing will be created if he can’t soothe his aether and gain control over the fire within. But it’s so infuriating knowing that all of this was _his_ doing to begin with! He allowed for Emet-Selch to get to him after that cretin of an Architect decided to interject himself into the debate he was previously having with Loghrif over whether or not they would one day encounter a concept that was simply too complex to ever make into reality. Of course since he is Lahabrea, an unrivaled sage in all things Phantom Creation, he took the stance that there would never come a concept that would be too difficult to create through their magicks if given enough time to realize the concept and slowly work to create it. Loghrif had called him an arrogant fool for not conceding to the _obvious_ fault in his logic that some things will simply be far above the reaches of man no matter how close they truly come to mastering their creation magicks.

And it was when Lahabrea was truly at his most heated that Emet-Selch, wearing his signature smug smirk, waltzed on over to them and handed him a simple piece of parchment with a single concept he himself had written up while overhearing the particulars of their debate. Holding the highest office within the Bureau of the Architect, Emet-Selch had claimed that no one else could create a concept as complex and difficult to dissect as the one he had made just to truly test Lahabrea and his mastery over Phantom Creation. Loghrif agreed with the Architect almost instantly and Lahabrea has never been one to run away from a challenge.

Though when said challenge suddenly became a bet of sorts, he should have rethought his course of action seeing as Emet-Selch is known for being quite the schemer. For as much as Lahabrea wishes he could punch that smug look off of his face at every given opportunity, he can’t deny that the man is cunning and always meticulously calculated in what he says and does. It’s too late to look back on their exchange and curse himself for taking the bait and now all he can do is simply prove that bastard wrong.

Much easier said than done…

With a huff, Lahabrea unceremoniously plopped back down into his chair and read over the concept once more. It doesn’t even make sense in all honesty. The more he reads and rereads and _rereads_ , it becomes blatantly clear that there is no logic behind this concept. It’s an amalgamation of concepts thrown together without any care for if they’d even mesh let alone create something tangible and stable enough to hold it’s form in the material world.

Clicking his tongue in utter annoyance, the golden-haired man rubbed at his tired eyes. Emet-Selch knows just as well as he does that this overly complex concept is impossible to create simply because it defies all logic rendering this no concept at all, but a bunch of ideas strewn together on a piece of parchment in a mock and flawed imitation of a concept. Lahabrea stops for a moment and stares at the paper a little longer before shaking his head. No. He has to somehow create something out of this mess of words or he’ll lose the bet. Forget the previous debate with Loghrif, he cannot and _will not_ allow himself to lose a bet to Emet-Selch of all people. His pride would never recover.

The next morning after his first sleepless night, Lahabrea cancels his lectures for the day to continue his vain attempts at creating this fake concept despite the wishes of his fellow scholars. A few of his students came to check on him throughout the day, the sun having risen and fallen and still he is no closer now to creating this concept than he was the day before. And, to make matters worse, his attitude has fallen considerably to the point Halmarut had to more or less bid anyone seeking an audience with their esteemed Lahabrea to wait until he had finished his current project or speak with another scholar on the matter. Anyone going to talk to the golden-haired man as he is now wouldn’t get a single useful reply and are liable to have more than a couple of the largest tomes he could find thrown at them. 

When the fourth sleepless night is roughly halfway through, the door to the classroom opens and Lahabrea is mere seconds away from snapping at whoever has come to bother him before stopping himself at the sound of her footsteps. He can’t remember when first he realized he was able to discern the sound of her footsteps from that of everyone else's. It was so long ago now. One evening when there was an exhibition being held within the Hall of Rhetoric, she entered the room so full of academics and scholars and he instantly knew it was her without having to so much as glance in her direction. 

They were no more than acquaintances at the time, both aspiring researchers in their respective fields of creation who had run into each other deep within the Words of Halmarut more times than either of them would have liked to admit. But they were by no means _friends_ \- he didn’t even know her name back then. And yet he was so acutely aware of her presence at the exhibition that he knew, somehow, they were going to become friends eventually. Or possibly rivals. There was something special about her and in that single moment, he decided that he had to know just what that something was.

“What is it you want, Igeyorhm?” The golden-haired man asked lowly, voice gruff and hoarse no doubt from the lack of drinking or speaking much to any in the last four days now.

She didn’t say a word as she continued her path to stand in front of his desk. Stopping just short of having her thighs bump into the metal, she reached down and grabbed the parchment with Emet-Selch’s evil ‘ _concept_ ’ written on it. “So this is what has had you in such a foul mood…” She murmured, an amused lilt to her words as she lazily drops the paper back onto his desk. “You look terrible by the way.”

“If you’ve come to insult me, then leave.” He scoffed, eyes trailing up her black robes only to stop once they landed on her blood red mask. “I don’t care to listen to your voice unless you intend to say something of use that will contribute to my work.”

Taking off her mask, Igeyorhm placed it down beside his own before slipping down her cowl to reveal her cobalt blue hair, her lips painted a deep currant purple. “You’ve been neglecting your duties as Speaker of the Convocation and teacher to all in Akadaemia Anyder because of this childish bet Emet-Selch proposed and you accepted. A pointless challenge that you have nothing to gain by triumphing and only serve to lose as you entertain a certain Architect with your frustrations.” She said with an added shake of her head as she sighed. “Clearly you can’t be left to your own devices seeing as you are now.”

Grabbing the paper once more, Lahabrea could only watch as she held it up and then it was suddenly encased in ice. Frozen, just like that. And then, without warning, Igeyorhm crunched the frozen parchment between her hands before letting the newly created snow slip through her fingers and evaporate before it even had the chance to reach the floor.

There was a breath of silence that passed before Lahabrea was narrowing his cream-colored eyes almost accusingly up at the woman. “Was that _really_ necessary?”

“You’ve not slept in days and no one except myself was brave enough to come put an end to your suffering, so here I am.” The cobalt blue-haired woman responded, a cool warmth behind her baby blue eyes not going unnoticed by the Speaker of the Convocation. “You need to get some fresh air and then go straight home. You’re in no shape to lead your lectures tomorrow so I'll take over for one last day. I expect you to be back to your normal self the day after, of course.”

He waved her off. “You chide me like a mother would her child.” Lahabrea scoffed.

“Good. It shows I care for you and your wellbeing and would much rather see your talents put to use for the greater good of furthering your research than leading to further self-destruction all at the skillful orchestration of Emet-Selch.” Igeyorhm responded with a small smile.

At long last, Lahabrea felt the tension in his shoulders beginning to unwind as the fire previously raging within him quelled if only a little. No doubt due to Igeyorhm’s presence, as it always is. “Is there something more you wish to say?” He asked, flicking his exhausted gaze up to meet her own, expression much more full of life than his own. “If not, you’re free to leave. I won’t be working on that infuriating fake concept for a moment longer.” He then reassured.

“As I already said, you could use some fresh air.” She repeated as she walked around his desk and grabbed his wrist, the taller man allowing himself to be pulled up from his chair and led outside of his classroom without any sign of protest.

The halls of Akadaemia Anyder were empty save for themselves as Igeyorm kept a firm yet gentle grasp of his wrist, Lahabrea quickly noticing the way his skin heats up where she holds him. Curiously, wanting to test out a hypothesis of his that he’s had for a few years now but never had the chance to test, he pulled his wrist free just enough to have her hand slip down so that he could intertwine their fingers. 

Funny enough, the cobalt blue-haired woman didn’t pull away as she continued to lead him up a few staircases all the while he gently ran his thumb over the side of her hand. Perhaps it was the hundreds of years passing of wondering what it would be like to simply hold her hand that had him finally taking the initiative, or maybe the four consecutive sleepless nights made him grow far bolder than he ever would be under normal circumstances where she’s concerned. Either way, the warmth that traveled from their hands and up his arm into his chest was welcomed regardless of what gave him the courage to do something like this.

Atop Akadaemia Anyder lies a rooftop clearing filled with sculptures, a few garden areas, a couple of benches, and a large open space in the middle of it all typically used for different creation magicks that require an outside setting. Lahabrea tiredly glanced around as Igeyorhm gently guided him through a bed of flowers to sit on the bench placed in the center of the small garden, the beautiful skyline of Amaurot laid out before them in the dead of night.

Now sitting side by side, the golden-haired man allowed himself to relax- truly relax as he sunk a little deeper into the bench and rested his head on her shoulder, their fingers still interlaced and hands resting on her lap now. “You’re too kind to me, you know that?” He asked before a large yawn broke free from between his lips. “Always keeping me in check. Keeping me calm…” His voice was beginning to drift off as he struggled to keep his eyes open for any longer. It would seem fatigue had finally caught up to him. What he get's for depleting his aether the way he has with performing one creation after another for nights on end. “Why is it you’re always near?”

Questions he’d never ask if he was in the right headspace, he vaguely notes in his half-awake state. He’s always wanted to voice these things, but how could he? They weren’t friends back when they first ran into each other all those years ago. Soon they became a sort of rivals, never quite seeing eye to eye on any one thing and yet they’d run to one another before anyone else when they made a new breakthrough into their respective research. Before he knew it, they were on the Convocation together and were _colleagues_ , never friends. They’ve never just been friends, have they?

A shooting star cut through the sky and disappeared just as Lahabrea’s eyes closed seemingly against his will. He listened closely to the soft sounds of her even breathing as he relaxed further into her side, his grip on reality beginning to loosen now.

“We’re two sides of the same coin.” Igeyorhm suddenly said, the man barely holding on to his consciousness enough to hear her despite his dreams better attempts at dragging him into a deep slumber. “Your burning passion will be your downfall just as my cold pessimism and doubt will be my own. Together, however, we balance one another out.”

“Like fire and ice…” Lahabrea murmured before finally letting go and falling into his dreams. The first pleasant dream he’s had in months.

“Like fire and ice.” She repeated while glancing down to the man sleeping soundly beside her before turning her gaze up to the stars. “Like fire and ice…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had no right being as cute as it turned out to be ;-;


	7. We're Not Promised Tomorrow (WoL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Aestelle caught word of Hades' newly appointed position as Emet-Selch of the Convocation of Fourteen, it felt as though her heart had stopped in her chest and was fixing to burst with years of unspoken words. It was about time she finally said them.

* * *

With her rucksack hanging off a single shoulder, the pearl white-eyed girl stopped just outside the Bureau of the Architect and looked up, gazing at the highest windows with a mixture of emotions swirling through her. While she was gone on her most recent travels, the time had come for her dear friend to take up office as Emet-Selch, one of fourteen within the Convocation, and he hadn’t thought to tell her in person. She heard via the talk of some Amaurotine's near the city’s entrance, a conversation in passing that very nearly stole her breath away only a few hours ago.

It feels like it was just yesterday when she was talking with Hythlodaeus during the class Lahabrea and Hades were holding for the children. He had told her to just go and talk to their dear old friend, tell him her feelings without holding anything back, and she refused. Does she regret it? Possibly. She couldn’t give an honest answer if she was asked. As much as she _knows_ they shouldn’t, that they can’t be together, she can’t help but spend countless nights wondering about all of the what if’s.

What if she had said something when they first met and created that white phoenix together and she knew in the deepest parts of her soul that their fates were intertwined? What if she had asked him to spend the rest of their lives together when he had brought her out to see the stars and show her just a small fraction of what he sees through his soul sight? What if she had kissed him when they somehow found themselves locked in a far off room within the Words of Lahabrea one evening and stayed there, sitting with their backs against the wall, talking till the sun rose again? What if she had listened to Hythlodaeus and took matters into her own hands..?

Shaking her head, Aestelle readjusted her rucksack and then went about pulling her cowl down just a little bit more and making her way inside the large building. The Concept Clerk simply nodded in her direction when she offered them a small wave and an even smaller smile. No doubt Hades has already given direct permission for both herself and Hythlodaeus to have free reign of his building. Of course he would for he treasures them above everyone else.

She spared the lift a single glance before deciding to take the stairs up to the very top floor of the Bureau. The absurd amount of time it will take to make her way up the seemingly never-ending spirals of stairs should be more than enough to get her thoughts in order. Or so one would think.

It felt like no more than five minutes had passed before she came face to face with the final five steps leading to the last door. Aestelle looked down over the railing and was horrified to find she had truly managed to make it up all the stairs without coming to any consensus with herself on just what kind of conversation she’s looking to have with Hades when she sees him.

Does she yell at him for not thinking to tell her about his new appointment? Does she cry and apologize for all the things she’s left unsaid over these countless years? Does she simply tell him of her most recent adventure and bid him a good rest considering how late it is? So many questions and none of them matter anymore.

Her shoulders fall in defeat as she slowly takes one step after another before opening the final door leading to the top floor of the building. The Bureau is essentially empty by now, everyone having gone home for the night making it all the more real as she walks down the long hallway leading straight to Emet-Selch’s office. There’s a pit in her stomach beginning to grow as anxiety courses through her veins. She feels as though she could burst with emotion at any given moment without warning.

Is this truly what love is?

Not bothering to knock, Aestelle opened just one of the two large double doors and slipped inside the dark room. No lights were lit and instead the only source of light was the large window taking up the majority of the wall just behind Emet-Selch’s desk. Her pearl white eyes traveled from the bookcases to the small coffee table and comfy looking chairs set on either side of it before coming to rest on the large desk of the Architect. Placing her rucksack down on the nearby chair, she smiled some to herself. She was half expecting to not find him here after seeing the lights turned off, and yet there he is, still sitting in his chair and fast asleep.

His cowl has been pulled back and blood red mask set aside as he rests his head on his arms that are placed over some documents he had previously been reading. His long, snow white hair cascaded down from over his shoulders, some strands spilling over his arms while others down his shoulder blades and over his back ever so slightly. She takes a moment to commit this image to memory, not wanting to ever forget how peaceful he looks like this with the moon's gentle cool light dancing across his features. She’ll pretend she doesn’t see the darkening circles under his eyes for right now at least.

Walking behind the desk, Aestelle propped herself up on the edge of it, her feet dangling over the floor now as she absentmindedly runs her fingers through his hair and looks out the large window. Amaurot at night is a sight to behold; so many tall buildings that look as though they were built with the intention of one day reaching the stars, lights dancing everywhere you look, and the parks and greenery spread throughout only serve to make everything feel so much more alive. No matter how far she travels or the sights she sees, nothing will compare to coming home.

Taking her hand away from Hades’ hair, she went ahead and removed her mask and lowered her cowl, easily reaching behind her neck and untucking her long ice blue hair with one fell swoop. “Ah, how good it is to be home…” She murmured to herself as she smiled down at the man still sleeping so soundly beside her before closing her eyes.

The memories of her recent travels came flooding back as she thought of what to conjure to show her dear friend when he awakens. Ultimately she decided on something small, and hopefully something he’ll find at least somewhat interesting.

Opening her pearl white eyes once more, Aestelle smiled to herself as small baby blue and black glowing butterflies fluttered about throughout the room, their soft blue glows illuminating the once dark and dreary room. Once again brushing her fingers through his snow white locks, the young girl decided it would be best to simply wait for him to wake up. The calm before the storm is something she could relish in for hours on end if it means staying in this serene moment for just a little bit longer.

But all too soon Hades began to stir. Quickly, she took her hand away from him and rested her hands on her lap instead as she kept her gaze trained at the city’s skyline. “What, huh? What is…” His deep and gravelly voice trailed off as he slowly sat up and looked at the glowing butterflies still fluttering about.

“They’re called Morphos. A rather new addition to the Forest of Lorentt that only appear in the darkest corners of the forest where no amount of sunlight can be seen.” Aestelle spoke up softly. “The locals have recently begun theorizing that they’re a gift from the forest herself, to illuminate the darkness so that they can better survive against previously unseen threats.” 

Hades remained quiet as he glanced between the butterflies. Though when he looked up at her with those pale golden eyes of his, her breath instantly caught in her lungs. The number of emotions swirling deep within the gold mirrored what she was sure he could see in her pearl white eyes. 

Forcing herself to look away, Aestelle locked her gaze on the moon just outside the large window. “During my travels this time around, I came to an epiphany of sorts.” She started. “There was a young child who had lost his way back home in a villager near the ocean. He was so frightened of being alone that the second I asked if he needed help finding his way, he latched onto my hand and never once released me until I had brought him straight back to his mother. The happiness that shone on her face when she saw her boy was returned home entirely unharmed was something so pure that I couldn’t help but smile at the reunion. It reminded me of something you once told me so long ago.”

With a soft hum as his response, she continued.

“You had told me once when I had asked what it’s like to see the souls of those who have passed something that has stuck with me to this day. ‘ _We’re not promised tomorrow’_ . And at the time, I admit, I didn’t quite grasp the reality of your words.” She murmured. “Of course there’s a tomorrow, and a tomorrow to tomorrow, and so on. The days will continue with or without us for that is the will of the star. But then it dawned on me after seeing the boy reunited with his mother what you truly meant all those years ago. We _ourselves_ are not promised to see the morrow. The boy had thought he would die out all alone in the village outskirts and his mother was convinced that she had lost her son for good for no one is guaranteed to see what wonders the morrow holds for us.”

“I’m glad more than just my crude insults have had an impact on you over the years.” Hades scoffed, stretching his arms some before holding out the palm of his hands. Almost instantly a small Morpho landed in his palms and slowly fluttered its wings open and close as he stared down at it curiously. “And I’m more glad to see you’ve returned home once more unscathed.”

Slowly, Aestelle nodded. “Physically, yes, I’m in perfect health.”

This caught the older gentleman's attention. “And of your mind?” He asked.

“It’s like a raging tempest that cannot be soothed.” She sighed, her eyes closing before opening once more to look down at her dear friend. “When were you going to tell me about your new position, Hades? Or did you never intend to?”

The snow white-haired man shrugged. “As I told Hythlodaeus, the memorandum would find its way to you and clearly it did. Me personally coming to tell you of something as inconsequential as this would have been pointless.”

Aestelle’s hands balled up into fists around her robes just over her thighs. “That’s not the point Hades…” She said sadly. “I… I need you to answer me when I ask you this next question honestly.”

“Is this a request or-”

“It’s a demand.”

“Oh, really now?” Hades said, amusement lacing his words as he quirks an eyebrow up at the younger girl. “Well go on then. What is it you wish to ask? You have my full and undivided attention.”

Exhaling a shaky breath, she closed her pearl white eyes to try and calm her racing heart if only a little. “I finally got an answer out of Hythlodaeus as to what he meant back when we first met, about the color of our souls and how we’ve always naturally been drawn to one another ever since the creation of our white phoenix. It all made so much sense when he first told me. And then I wondered if my feelings for you were truly clouding my better judgment and I was just opting into believing what I wanted to hear in hopes that you felt it too. So, I want an honest answer from you, just this once, tell me if you have any feelings for me. Any at all. And if you don’t, I’ll leave for good and only come back home once I’m over you because I can’t keep doing this. Not anymore, Hades.”

A lump formed in her throat as her voice cracked, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes and her fingers beginning to hurt from how tightly she’s clutching her robes now. “I’ve lost count of the sleepless nights I’ve had wondering if you liked me or simply put up with me for Hythlodaeus’ sake. Every last of my waking thoughts have been consumed by you and it’s been so hard trying to not say everything that’s been bottled up for years on end.” Her hands were shaking now as she tried to not let her tears fall, squeezing her eyes shut as tightly as she possibly could. “And when I thought back on your words, that we’re not promised tomorrow, I had never known such _fear_. I was suddenly so overcome with dread and anxiety at the mere thought that I could die today and never have told you how I felt. I know, _I know_ you already know my feelings for you, but I needed to tell you. For my own sake, I had to tell you I love you.”

Burying her face into the palms of her hands, Aestelle couldn’t contain herself anymore as the Morphos fluttering around slowly began to disappear, one by one, the room once again returning to it’s once darkened state with only the moon to brighten it. She didn’t hold her breath for a response right away as she tried her best to not completely burst out crying right there in front of the man she’s loved for so long now. But the longer she sat there weeping in silence, the more trepidation began to course through her and forced her tears to never cease at the mere idea that everything truly has been one-sided.

“And what would you do if I told you I felt the same and have since the very beginning?”

His deep voice cut through the deafening silence like a knife. Aestelle struggled to calm her breathing as she stubbornly wiped away her tears. “I’d kill you.” She responded with a dejected laugh, tears still trickling down her cheeks despite her best efforts to stop them. “But first I’d ask why you haven’t said a thing to me about your own feelings?”

Hades pushed his chair back and stood up, turning towards the large window for a moment to look at the moon before taking a step to the side so he stood just in front of the girl still sitting atop his desk. “Why? Why because to me, you are the most beautiful person to ever grace the surface of this star. A bird that deserves to spread her wings and fly just as that white phoenix we created had. Not be locked in this cage.” He said softly, leaning down as he places his hands onto the table's surface just behind her smaller form, completely blocking the view of the moon and leaving only his pale yet brightly shining golden eyes for her to see. “Nothing in this world is more precious to me than you, Aestelle. But I can’t allow you to simply give up on your desire to travel for no bird deserves to be caged and held against her will, even if she cries out saying this is what she wanted all along.”

Placing a finger under her chin, he lifted her head ever so slightly as he craned his neck down, their lips no more than a breath away from touching now. “Your soul cries out far louder than you ever could.” He murmured.

“Then tell me, what does it say?” She asked at nothing above a whisper.

Smirking, he wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her as close as he could manage to get her. “That you’ll always be an adventurer at heart, but your love for me will transcend above all else.”

When finally their lips met, it felt as though time itself had stopped. At last, for the first time since she had first met this enigmatic man, she felt just a measure of peace. The raging tempest in her mind slowly calmed as her heartbeat rang loudly in her ears, her arms reaching up to snake around Hades’ neck and keep him close, scared that if she didn’t hold onto him, he might disappear just as the Morphos had. 

Pulling back, both of them panted while trying desperately to catch their breaths again. Her head was absolutely spinning as she rested her forehead against his chest, hands now balled up around the material of his robes just over his shoulders as he placed his hands gently on her hips. “I hate you.” She said before soft giggles wracked her body. “I hate you so damn much for putting me through all of this for so long.”

“I’m sure you do my dear.” Hades chuckled, leaning down to place just the softest of kisses to the top of her head. “You do understand that this changes nothing between us.”

It felt as though he had just taken a knife to her heart. Her eyes widened as she looked up to meet his gaze. “W-What..?”

“You will forever only ever be my dearest friend. Nothing more and nothing less.” He said simply, his smile warm and gentle despite the fear-stricken expression she’s sure she’s wearing right about now. “Just as I said before, a beautiful bird deserves to fly, and fly you shall for I have no intention of shackling you down to stay with me here.”

“But…” Her voice trailed off for a moment as she looked between his pale golden eyes, trying to understand him. “But you…”

“But I love you? Is that what you’re wanting to hear me say?” Hades asked with a warm laugh. “Well fine, I’ll indulge you. Aestelle, I love you more than you could ever hope to understand. And it’s for that very reason that I will never call you my lover.” There was a brief pause as she just continued to stare up at him blankly before he sighed once more. “Oh come now, are you truly that lovesick that you fail to see my meaning?”

Slowly, she nodded. She’s so tired after this emotional rollercoaster that really, Aestelle is impressed with herself for managing to even remain awake after that dizzying kiss they just shared. 

Sighing, Hades shook his head before chuckling some to himself. “What I’m saying here is that you are the only person who will ever be my dearest friend, the dearest and most beloved of all my friends for no one can ever replace you. Though I suppose you _could_ call us lovers after a fashion, I will not be doing as such because that would imply you and I are bound to always remain close to one another.” He paused, checking to see if she’s still following along or not. “Oh for the love of everything- Yes, Aestelle, I love you and from this night forward, we will be in a relationship but I want this to remain a secret so that there will be no pressure on _you_ to stop traveling for _my_ sake. Now, do you get it?”

The pearl white-eyed girl blinked a few times before a warm smile broke out across her lips. “You really mean it? You love me?”

Rolling his eyes, Hades leaned down and kissed her forehead before resting his chin on her shoulder as he hugs her as tightly as his arms will allow. “Yes, I love you. Now will you stop all this pointless crying? You’re not nearly as pretty crying as you are when you’re smiling.”

Playfully smacking him upside the back of his head, Aestelle couldn’t help but laugh as she happily hugged him back. “You truly are the worst of them all, Hades. I’m glad I get to spend the rest of my days with you.”

“I could say much of the same to you, my dear.” He sighed in contentment as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. “I could say the same to you…”

What the future holds is uncertain, and indeed, no one is promised tomorrow and so it falls to them to live every day and night to the fullest. As long as they have each other, they’re positive that no matter what the morrow may face them with, together they shall prevail. One way or another, they will always find a way back to each other regardless of time or place for where she walks, both his and her fates shall surely follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ahhhhhhhhh* I don't care how cringe-worthy this is, this chapter was really cute and just jdkflsjaflksa the fluff hit me too hard :')


	8. Oh Beautiful Traveler (WoL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While returning from another series of adventures, Aestelle came across a set of unexplored ruins close to Amaurot that she didn't hesitate in telling Elidibus about only for the Emissary to ask her to show them to him. Though when not only him but twelve other members of the Convocation come to also see these ruins with their own two eyes, Aestelle finds herself at the center of quite the interesting conversation all because Fandaniel and Altima are terrible flirts (mainly Fandaniel).

* * *

Pulling her oversized coat a little tighter around her small frame, Aestelle cursed the weather for taking an unexpected turn this early afternoon. She’s supposed to be showing Elidibus the ruins she recently discovered nearby Amaurot in a previously unexplored region of the Forest of Lorentt, but it seems the darkening clouds rolling in up above have a very different idea as to how this afternoon is going to play out. She hugged her mage’s staff a little closer to her chest as she mentally berated herself for wearing her rouge colored thigh-length dress instead of their usual Amaurotine robes. It’s just so hard to navigate the land in those black robes of theirs, but the warmth it offers would be far worth it if it meant having to trip over a few rocks in exchange for not freezing to death.

Humming to herself, the ice blue-haired girl glanced around some as she waited for the Emissary just outside of Amaurot. The Convocation meeting should have ended a little while ago judging by what Hades told her the other night so what’s keeping him so long? It’s unlike Elidibus to be late for anything.

“Oh? Who’s this divine beauty among the mundane?”

The unfamiliar voice caught the young girl off guard as she turned to look at who said such a peculiar compliment. Her pearl white eyes widened when she saw not only Elidibus walking towards her, but the entire Convocation with the exception of Azem who’s out traveling as they always are. “I-I didn’t realize everyone would be coming.” She stuttered out lamely, eyes glancing to Hades for just a fraction of a second before refocusing on the Emissary. 

“I must agree with you on that Fandaniel, she truly is a rose in a garden of weeds.” Altima said once the Convocation had stopped just short of reaching Aestelle, Elidibus standing at the very front of their collective.

A light blush dusted over her cheeks at the sudden compliments. Though before she could respond, the Emissary took it upon himself to introduce her. “This is Aestelle, a traveler I met on my most recent mission to speak with our neighbors.” He explained as the young girl offered the robed individuals her kindest of smiles. First impressions are very important after all.

“Oh I remember you now.” Lahabrea suddenly said, Igeyorhm curiously glancing between him and the pearl white-eyed girl. “You’re friends with the Chief of the Bureau of the Architect.” 

“Hythlodaeus is a close friend of mine, yes.” Aestelle said as she hugged her staff close to her chest. “I’m surprised you remembered me. I'm honored.” She said with that same warmth to her words that never ceases to enrapture all who hear her speak.

“She’s sickeningly sweet as well.” Altima noted, Fandaniel nodding beside him. “Yes, quite the catch if there ever was any.” The other said.

Clearing his throat, Elidibus called everyone to attention. “After our meeting had adjourned, words of your recent discoveries spread like wildfire and my colleagues insisted they come along to see these ruins. I hope this new development won’t pose a problem for you.” He said monotonously. Though the barely-there smile ghosting over his lips only had Aestelle smiling brightly back at the Emissary.

“No problem at all! The more the merrier.” She very nearly sang.

“It looks as though the weather is only going to grow worse from here on out.” Halmarut noted.

Loghrif sighed. “We should be on our way then.”

“Lead the way, traveler.” Mitron then said, everyone looking to Aestelle expectantly.

Glancing to Hades for reassurance, the simple curt nod he gave her was enough to put her mind at ease. “Right this way everyone.” She said, turning on her heels and walking down the worn dirt path she knows like the back of her hand. “And please watch your step. Our usual attire isn’t exactly the best for traversing the outdoors.”

To anyone looking on from the outside, their group would look like something straight out of a story. A lone mage leading a group of thirteen robed individuals deep into the forest with her staff their only source of light as the clouds thicken and darken above the trees. Definitely never something Aestelle imagined she would ever be doing, and yet here she is, leading the Convocation to untouched ruins that have been there for hundreds of thousands of years. A small part of history seemingly forgotten by time itself.

Glancing over her shoulder, Aestelle looked to the Emissary who walked only a few steps behind her own. “Is it really alright for all of you to leave the city like this?” She asked as darkness began to settle around them.

“Amaurot will not fall into shambles in the small amount of time we’ll be gone.” Pashtarot answered before the man in white could. “Her people are more than capable of taking care of themselves in our short absence.”

“Oh beautiful traveler, you wield the most interesting staff I’ve ever seen.” Fandaniel suddenly spoke up from near the middle of their group. “There’s something oddly familiar about it.” She could _hear_ the smirk in his voice now. “Mayhaps our dear Emet-Selch would like to enlighten us as to how a creation of his has found its way into your delicate hands?”

Altima chuckled. “You just couldn’t help yourself now could you?” He asked, Fandaniel shrugging with a smug smile in response.

Hades scoffed. “It was a gift.”

“So you’ve been friends with this exquisite girl and kept her from us all this time? How selfish of you! And here I thought we were closer than this.” Fandaniel sighed dramatically.

Aestelle hugged her staff a little closer to her chest, the amethyst gem at it’s top glowing lightly with it’s imbued aether. Hades hadn’t wanted anyone to learn of their relationship- especially not those on the Convocation. He was already rather disapproving of her speaking with Elidibus after they had completed their initial mission…

“I didn’t know my acquaintances were of interest to you.” Hades said before scoffing. “Last I checked, my personal affairs are none of your concern.” He then said coldly.

“Well if you’re only _acquaintances_ with such a divine girl, I’m sure you won’t mind me talking to her from now on.” Fandaniel cooed. “Would you like to be friends, oh beautiful traveler?”

“That’s enough, Fandaniel. Stop teasing the poor girl.” Igeyorhm cut in.

Lahabrea chuckled some. “Yes, are we not a group of established scholars among our kind? We should act dignified instead of ruining our reputation all because _you_ are incapable of containing yourself when in the company of a woman.”

“Can’t say I blame the man.” Altima said with an added shake of his head. “If I was Emet-Selch, I’d want to keep her all to myself as well.”

“You all speak of her as if she isn’t leading us into a dark forest.” Mitron said, obviously unamused by this discussion. “For all we know, she could be leading us to our deaths so I’d advise you all to treat her with some amount of respect.”

Nabriales laughed at that. “She’d only lead _those two_ to their deaths. We’ve given her no cause to draw such ire.”

“I must say, I’m rather curious to hear her answer to Fandaniel’s absurd request.” Deudalaphon spoke for the first time since they set out for the ruins. 

Aestelle’s eyes widened. Her first instinct is to gently turn him down, but can she really do that? Fandaniel is a member of the Convocation of Fourteen, and a colleague of Hades’... She doesn’t want to cause any more problems than she already has if she can help it.

Saving her the trouble of having to form her own response, her dear friend took it upon himself to speak. “Believe me when I tell you that you aren’t the kind of man she’d want to spend even a moment of time with.” Hades said lamely. “She’s more likely to gravitate towards Lahabrea or, star forfend, Nabriales before she’d so much as glance in either your’s or Altima’s directions.”

The ice blue-haired girl had to stop herself from giggling at such harsh words. Halmarut and Emmerololth, on the other hand, were openly chuckling as both Altima and Fandaniel look to Hades most definitely with incredulous expressions plastered to their faces under their red masks.

Elidibus sighed. “I’m beginning to regret ever agreeing to having you all come along.” He said without an ounce of emotion to his words.

“What? Aren’t fond of babysitting a bunch of intelligent scholars just wanting to have a little bit of fun outside of a city that demands us to always act so dignified and uptight?” Fandaniel drawled. “Learn to loosen up some, oh _eminent_ Elidibus.”

“The ruins should be close now.” Aestelle spoke up, the Convocations previous conversation coming to a close just like that. “The top of the ruins you’ll initially see are most probably too destroyed and weathered for you to truly inspect and get any information from. But there are sets of stairs scattered throughout the ruins that lead to deeper chambers full of stone tablets, ancient glyphs and tribal paintings strewn across the walls, and relics I didn’t touch out of fear they may be of use to you all. I’ve already gone and cleared out any animals that had made their home within the ruins so all should be clear for you to look around without fear of being attacked by anything.”

Altima hummed. “Beautiful _and_ thoughtful.” He noted, a chorus of groans coming from his fellow Convocation members. 

Just as she said, the ruins lying in the middle of a small clearing deep within the forest came into view. The small chit-chat that once carried on behind her fell into a hushed silence as the Convocation took it upon themselves to spread out and begin their studying of the ruins. Not quite knowing what to do with herself now, Aestelle followed Hades after making sure no one was going to be calling on her anytime soon.

“So, you come across ruins like these rather often on your adventures?” The snow white-haired man asked as they found themselves alone together in a small room, the only source of light being a floating orb of pale lilac light Hades had created mere moments ago.

Aestelle hummed. “Sometimes. Other times I come across entire civilizations recently abandoned to become ruins in the coming centuries for reasons entirely unknown. And that’s only a fraction of what’s out there.” She murmured, tracing the tips of her fingers over the tribal paintings lining the walls. “Makes you wonder what became of the people who once called this their home. Did they simply move on to a new location? Or were they struck by some string of bad luck that led to their demise? Hopefully one of the stone tablets we find might enlighten us to their history.”

Hades looked to the younger girl with a small smile, the upper half of his face still covered by his blood red mask. “To see just a glimpse into your adventures is a treasure in and of itself. Regardless of what we find, I’m glad I got to come here with you.”

“Sentimental this evening, are we?” Aestelle asked with a bright laugh, happily making her way back over to the taller man and grabbing his wrist only to tug him down just enough for her to place a feather-light kiss to his lips. “All you need is to ask and I’d show you the world and more if you one day decide you want to accompany me.” She then said as she interlaced their fingers, pearl white eyes returning to scanning the paintings on the walls. “I’d love to hear your take on everything I’ve seen and all that I’ve yet to explore.”

Their conversation was cut short as a loud howl broke the calm silence that previously surrounded them. Keeping her staff close to her, Aestelle held onto Hades’ hand tightly as she led him back up the stairs to the top of the ruins.

The storm finally hit sometime while they were all exploring the ruins, rain pounding down from the dark grey clouds high up above with no cover from the trees to lessen its downpour. Though the rain was the least of her concerns as she looked around only to spot a pair of glowing crimson eyes from deep within the forest looking straight back at her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up instantly as the other Convocation members began to emerge from the ruins. She should have guessed that the forest's natural predators would come looking for easy prey trying to find cover from the current storm raging on up above.

“It would seem we have company.” Halmarut said with an added sigh. “And here I was hoping we wouldn’t be needing to fight this evening.”

“Who said anything about _us_ needing to fight?” Fandaniel asked, the number of crimson eyes only increasing tenfold the longer they stay waiting around in the ruins. More howls break out in the distance as a crack of thunder shakes the ground beneath their feet. “Last I checked, we’re in the company of a beautiful traveler more than capable of taking care of herself when out on her adventures so it goes without saying that she can handle this without our intervention. Isn’t that right, Aestelle?”

Hades’ grip on her hand tightened. “Do you not see the number of beasts that are surrounding us? All of us fighting by her side would still leave us outnumbered and you expect her to take them all on _by herself_?” He very nearly sneered.

Lahabrea placed a hand to his chin as he thought over their current predicament. “Aren’t you curious to see how she fights?” He asked the Architect. “You’ve already fitted her with a weapon, the least you can do is allow her the honor of putting it to good use before it’s creator.”

Smiling up at him, Aestelle nodded. “Don’t worry about me so much.” She whispered, giving his hand one last squeeze before letting go. “I have a trick none of you have seen before. I think you’ll like it.”

Walking to the edge of the ruins, the Convocation members watched the petite young girl curiously as the rain only began to fall harder. The howls of the beasts were much closer now, glowing crimson eyes surrounding the ruins leaving her no choice but to employ the one incantation she can truly call her own. “In the face of danger, I call upon those who have pledged their swords and staffs to fight by my side.” She whispered just loud enough for her to hear. 

The amethyst gem atop her staff started to glow a bright purple as she raised it high above her head before slamming it down into the soft soil beneath her feet. A circle of pure light began to form around her before expanding, a set of seven smaller circles spaced out evenly around with her standing as the center eighth ring. The Convocation watched on with bewildered expressions as light shot up from the seven smaller circles only to disappear with a strong gust of wind, seven specter’s of light in the shape of warriors now stood around the young girl where the pillars of light had previously been. 

With the incantation nearly complete, the wolves that had narrowed in on their position slowly began to come out of the shadows, stalking as they look down upon their prey with starving crimson eyes. Their snarls filled the air. “My friends, help me in pushing back these beasts.” Aestelle said as she opened her eyes once more with just a hint of a smile ghosting over her lips. “We have a job to do and I expect each of you to put on quite the show.”

In an instant, the seven specter warriors took off in different directions, each of them taking down wolf after wolf as the beasts charged out from the shadows now. Aestelle knew she’d never hope to match Hades or Hythlodaeus on an intellectual level, but she prided herself in the mastery of her own magic and incantations, weaving spells out of the aether around her that lit up the dark forest before setting it ablaze with fire, lightning, and even water to ensure the forest itself was spared her destruction. 

It was almost beautiful in a way, the sight of an unmatched mage in her element as she takes on the task of protecting her love and the new acquaintances she’s only just made. It didn’t take long at all before the wolves realized they wouldn’t be finding any easy prey here tonight and they retreated back into the shadows of the trees. The ice blue-haired girl scanned the area once more before raising her staff high into the air, the amethyst gem glowing as it did before. Each of the specter warriors suddenly vanished after a bolt of light flashed over them, leaving nothing behind as they were sent back to which they came now that the beasts had successfully been taken care of.

The rain was beginning to lighten up while the distant howls of the retreating wolves faded into the forest. Smiling, Aestelle turned around to face the Convocation. “That should take care of them for the night. We can go back to studying the ruins if you’d like, or I can show you the way back to Amaurot if you’re all done here?”

None of them spoke as they just stared on at the girl, their faces covered by their blood red masks leaving much to the imagination of what exactly is going through their heads right about now. They each had questions for the young girl standing before them for no ordinary mage could pull off an incantation of that magnitude with that level of ease- especially not at such a young age. She was younger than _all_ of them and yet, the power she exhibited could rival if not surpass them all if truly put to the test. And just what was that incantation she employed? How is it she summoned warriors out of the light like that?

Who _is_ this girl?

“I think it’s time we return to Amaurot.” Elidibus spoke, no one objecting as they follow the white-robed Amaurotine to the front of the ruins where she still stands. “That incantation along with the tablets we’ve gathered here have given us ample materials to examine and learn from for a long time to come.”

Aestelle nodded. “Alright. Back to Amaurot it is then.” She then sang, happily skipping on ahead of them, clearly happy with herself for impressing the most esteemed scholars within their civilization while leaving the Convocation nothing short of baffled.

Such a petite, young girl just did something none of them thought possible. A few of the members looked to Hades as if he could answer their silent questions, but he stared after the girl just as they all had. He’s at a loss just as much as they all are. 

“What an unexpected outcome…” Emmerololth murmured to himself as he walked past Hades, following the rest of the Convocation that lagged just a few steps behind this mystifying traveler of theirs. Hushed whispers broke out among the scholars, all trying to see if any one of them could pinpoint what kind of magic she employed before even attempting to understand how it is she used said magic in such a fashion.

The snow white-haired man could only nod as he slowly began walking to follow after his lover as well. “Unexpected, indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how this came to happen but I'm glad I wrote it nonetheless xD I need to write for more of the Convocation all being together because holy hell are their interactions hilarious lol


	9. Never Alone (Hades)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feeling of true dread is something rather foreign to Hades, but he knows it all too well when it settles in the pit of his stomach at hearing Hythlodaeus' words; "There was an accident..."

* * *

Another early morning sitting through yet another boring Convocation meeting. Hades listened to Lahabrea speak for what feels like the hundredth time over the same topic they’ve been discussing for weeks now. Fandaniel has a way of sparking further debate, only causing Lahabrea to grow more passionate, and dare he say _idiotic_ , in his protestations against not only Fandaniel but also Mitron and Loghrif who agree with their fellow Convocation member. They’re getting nowhere by yelling over one another like this.

Sparing the white-robed Emissary sitting across from him just the smallest of glances, Hades sighed under his breath. Elidibus has no intention of stopping them anytime soon it seems. Neither do Igeyorhm or Altima from the looks of it. Not even Halmarut is particularly keen in forcing himself into this particular debate and if Halmarut deems this unsalvageable, then there’s nothing that can be done.

Another boring morning sitting through yet another unproductive meeting. Hythlodaeus made a wise decision in turning down the offer to take this very position if these are the ' _wise sages_ ' Hades is now forced to converse with on a regular basis. For all of them being such esteemed scholars in their own rights, you’d think they’d be able to have a civil discussion every now and again but all of their meetings in the last few months have ended this exact same way. Never learning from their past mistakes and content on repeating them again, and again, and _again_.

Emmerololth was losing his patience with the four men sitting near the front of the table, both him and Nabriales getting ready to open their mouths when something caught Hades’ attention. He perked his head up slightly, tilting his chin upwards and closing his eyes so he could focus and tune out his fellow Convocation members who are only growing louder and louder in their debate. Something isn’t right.

The aether within him is starting to grow uneasy. He can’t pinpoint its source, what’s causing this sudden change in him, but it’s there nonetheless. That feeling of dread settles all too familiarly in the pit of his stomach.

It has to be her staff.

Not long after Hythlodaeus had introduced them to one another, Hades found himself begrudgingly smitten with the pearl white-eyed girl. Her laugh was like music to his ears, her smile able to brighten up even the darkest of nights, and her admiration for him endearing all the same. And so when he learned of her wandering nature and the countless adventures she had already been on in the hundreds of years prior to them meeting, he was overcome with the intense desire to accompany her. Of course that was just a fantastical dream of his he had. To see the world as she did right at her side. Something to fantasize about in the long nights spent grueling over concepts deep within the Bureau of the Architect while she ventured forth to new lands, all on her own. Always alone.

That thought never failed to put a sour taste in his mouth. No matter how many times she reassured him that she was more than capable of taking care of herself and that she had made a great number of friends throughout the lands, he never liked the idea of such a petite, young girl going out alone and traveling to new lands without anyone truly knowing where she was and when. Anything could happen to her out there on her adventures and none here in Amaurot would ever know. It wasn’t uncommon for her to be gone for months on end, to leave without a word only to return without telling a soul she was back, just randomly appearing with a smile on her face and gifts from distant provinces to hand out.

Hades knew she was a strong mage in her own right, stronger than him most probably. She couldn’t hope to make use of concepts in the same manner as he does. That just goes without saying. But her fighting prowess and affinity for all things magical, there was no comparison to be made and that put his heart at ease if only somewhat which is why this sudden disturbance in his aether is so unsettling.

The amethyst gem placed atop the mage’s staff he had gifted to her so long ago now is imbued with his aether. Albeit only a small quantity, nothing of real practical purpose. It won’t serve to enhance her incantations or even grant her the ability to call upon the Underworld as he can. Just his way of always reminding her that he’s standing right there with her no matter how far her travels take her from him. But it’s with that small amount of aether he’s able to always keep a small link to her as well.

When she uses her mage’s staff, the aether he imbued the gem with reacts to her own and sends a small signal of sorts to Hades that she’s yet again fighting something out there in the wild. Or maybe this time she’s saving a small village from certain doom like she did on her last adventure. Regardless, this time is different from all those that came before.

His aether swells for a moment before becoming unbearably tightly wound within him. Like a bowstring getting ready to _snap_ any moment now. Hades has to take a moment to calm himself before he allows these feelings of raw anxiety to truly overtake him. The urge to run to her is immense, so great he almost shot up from his chair. Tensing his jaw, Hades stayed put and continued sitting in his chair, Emmerololth now trying to act as a mediator to the ongoing debate while Nabriales goes on and on about how they’re all fools for allowing themselves to get so caught up in this argument of theirs. Even Deudalaphon is looking as though he's had enough of this failed meeting.

“Is something the matter, Emet-Selch?” Elidibus asked just loud enough for the Architect to hear, none of the other Convocation members taking notice of either of them since they sit at the very end of the table furthest from Lahabrea and the others.

“Perfectly fine.” Hades responded, shrugging as he does so. “Just waiting to see how long it’ll take for these men to tire themselves out so I can return to my work is all.” He said convincingly.

He’s anything but fine. She’s never channeled this much of her aether into the staff before. Not even on the adventures where she claimed to have faced far more difficult challenges than those she’d previously come across. No, this is the amount of aether someone uses when they’re in true danger and need to use every last bit of their strength to survive. 

When his aether finally calms once more, Hades can’t shake the feeling of pent up tension and unease. There’s still a link to the gem atop her mage’s staff. That much is certain so that means her weapon hasn’t been destroyed, thankfully. But that’s all he can sense and he won’t know if she’s alright until she returns home. _If_ she returns home.

The second Igeyorhm deems this meeting no longer useful and says she’s ready to leave, Hades is up in an instant agreeing with her and leaving without so much as waiting for Elidibus or Lahabrea to officially close out their meeting. His pace is brisk nearing a run as he ignores the lift and heads straight for the stairwell. Hades doesn't hesitate in easily vaulting over the railing, plummeting down to the ground floor only to land as if he had jumped from one step down. He can sense her presence somewhere within the city now, no doubt she concealed it when she first arrived since she would have known the Convocation was in session and her return would only serve as a distraction to him. The red-masked man scoffs to himself as a small smile dances across his lips. Of course she’d keep her return a secret.

Just as the dread in his stomach was beginning to lift as he exited the capitol building, he felt his heart stop and his breath catch in his lungs when his eyes landed on his close friend standing near one of the pillars, clearly waiting for him. Hades exhaled a shaky breath as he approached Hythlodaeus. “Where is she?”

Walking through one of the many workrooms within the Bureau of the Architect’s restricted area, the two men stepped over the tomes strewn about and avoided the toppled bookcases and flung about tables and chairs. “There was an accident with a newly added concept of a pegasus of sorts.” Hythlodaeus explained. “The creator ended up making it far too large and being in such a cramped setting, it took to flying about to try and escape.”

Hades’ gaze drifted to the mess this pegasus caused, a handful of Amaurotines already working to pick up all that had been destroyed. It looks like a raging storm had passed through. “And how did Aestelle come to be the one to deal with this creation gone awry?” He asked with an obvious frown.

“Time wasn’t exactly something we had the privilege of utilizing, old friend.” Hythlodaeus said with an added shake of his head. “We needed to subdue the creature before it could hurt anyone and among us, with the exception of yourself that is, only Aestelle could banish it from these halls.”

“It wouldn’t have taken long at all for me to make it back here to dispose of the creature myself.”

“Yes, well, Aestelle insisted she handle it so you could focus on your work, oh eminent Emet-Selch.”

This truly had Hades glaring daggers up at his slightly taller friend. “Don’t.” He warned. “Just take me to her.”

Hythlodaeus did just that. They ascended the stairs leading to the Architects office in silence, neither saying a word to one another as a cold atmosphere settles around them. It’s been a great many years since Hades was truly this upset with his friend. To allow Aestelle to take on something that would normally fall to _him_ to handle… He can’t excuse this even if she had been the one to take on the challenge. Hythlodaeus and the others knew the risk of letting her challenge this obviously deadly creation and they didn’t stop her. The building and everything inside can be repaired, but if she was to die, there’s nothing that could be done to bring her back from the Underworld…

Alone, Hades enters his office, Hythlodaeus leaving him to check on their young friend as he returns to overseeing the repairs of the workroom. She lies there fast asleep on one of the two chairs, small enough to fit on it quite comfortably it seems as her chest rises and falls with a steady rhythm under her black robes. Hythlodaeus had said he’d already healed her and all that was left was for her to rest now. Thank the star that she’ll be alright.

Her ivory white mask was placed on the coffee table along with her beloved leather-bound journal that she’s often seen writing and sketching in, the staff he had gifted her leaning against a nearby bookshelf with the amethyst gem at it's top faintly glowing. Hades slowly walked over to her, kneeling down in front of the chair and brushing some strands of her ice blue hair out of her face, the palm of his hand slowly moving down from her forehead to cupping her cheek as he catches himself smiling at her. She’s so peaceful when she sleeps. So calm, so serene, so beautiful.

Exhaling a soft sigh in relief, the pale golden-eyed man sat in front of her with his back against the chair, reaching over to the coffee table and grabbing her journal. He never listens when she explicitly tells him to not look through this journal of hers. She keeps a lot of the details about her adventures to herself knowing full well he’d be upset if he knew even half of the dangerous situations she’s gotten herself into and rightfully so. Always jumping in to help any and all who could use her kindness and strength in the face of hardships. One day she’s not going to make it out alive with the way she always puts herself second to the lives of all those she can yet save.

Her latest entry into the journal told of her most recent adventures near the Sorlien Sea and how she met the people who had somehow made a civilization _underneath_ its surface. She wrote of the wonders she saw in this sunken paradise, the challenges the denizens faced, and the people she met while living among them for that short period of time as she set about solving each and every last one of their problems. Hades’ couldn’t help but scoff when he read that some hopeful young man tried to ask her to stay with him on the night she was to leave. And she called _him_ a ladies man while she’s out there putting everyone she meets under her spell just as she has him.

How amusing.

Shaking his head and smiling to himself, Hades spent the next few hours reading through her journal, trying to imagine just what it is she saw out there in the world so far beyond his reach. Her words paint beautiful pictures for him to try and see for himself, but it will never compare to the real thing. This he knows from the way she always looks so sad when he tries to show her something similar to that of what he sees through soul sight. It’s close, but never the same.

“To see the world through your eyes…” He murmured to himself, tracing over one of her countless sketches, this one being of a cute dog she found out in the grasslands near Amaurot. “How beautiful this world must be to you.”

“You should come out and see it with me sometime.”

Her voice caught him off guard, the pale golden-eyed man closing and tossing her journal back onto the coffee table before turning to sit on his knees and get a good look at her. She smiles tiredly back at him, pearl white eyes warm as always as she shifts to lie on her side and beckons him a little closer. Hades is all too ready to oblige as he places his arms on the empty space near her stomach and rests his head down. 

Gently, she pushes back his cowl and phases off his red mask, carding her delicate fingers through his snow white hair. “How long have I been asleep?” Aestelle asked softly.

“A little over six hours now.” Hades murmured, relaxing into her touch as his aether practically sings at being reunited with her own.

“And you’ve sat here waiting for me to wake up this entire time?”

“Of course.”

Giggling to herself, Aestelle sighed. “Whatever am I to do with you, my beloved Hades?”

“I should be asking _you_ that, my dear.” He scoffed, not a hint of malice to his words. “You nearly got yourself killed and it would have been my fault for not being here when you needed me most.”

“It was just a pegasus.”

“Yes, but it falls to _me_ as Emet-Selch to rid this world of it, not you.”

Aestelle hummed a little at that. “Hm, maybe. But you did help me get rid of it so stop beating yourself up already.”

Hades glanced up to get a good look at her. “What do you mean?” He asked, her fingers still carding through his hair.

“The staff you gifted me.” She responded simply. “The amethyst imbued with your aether gives me the strength to do whatever I set my mind to, like you’re right there beside me so I have nothing to fear.”

His face fell a little at that. “We both know that the aether in there has no practical use whatsoever. It won’t make a difference to your magic.”

“But it does. Knowing you’re always there gives me more strength than you could ever begin to imagine.” She insisted, her smile softening now as a small yawn slips past her lips. With her hand trailing out from his white locks, she gently cupped his cheek and ran the pad of her thumb ever so softly over his prominent cheekbone, his lashes fluttering at the tender touch. “No matter what I’m up against or where next I might go, I’m never alone. I have you right there by my side, ready to take on the next challenge and see me back home safely.”

Sighing, Hades grabbed her smaller hand and gently pulled it to his lips, kissing her knuckles as her eyes grow heavier with every passing moment. “Sleep. You truly overdid it this time so rest. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“No one deserves to be alone, Hades.” Aestelle said softer this time as her eyes fluttered shut. “So thank you for always being here by my side. I’m never alone because of you…” Her voice trailed off as sleep took her once more.

Still holding her hand to his lips, the pale golden-eyed man could only stare at her with that all too familiar warmth once again blooming in his chest. For as long as he lives, he’ll never leave her side. Wherever she goes, he’ll always be near. That’s just how fate works for them. Where she goes, he will follow.

This he promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to "Innocence" by Nathan Wagner really has me writing the most angsty/ fluffy things oml but the song fits so well for these two ;-; my feels hurt xD


	10. The High Road (Igeyorhm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For what feels like the hundredth time, Igeyorhm finds herself once more on awful terms with Lahabrea, their last argument being one of their most explosive yet. But with the advice of the youngest on the Convocation, she guesses it's time for her to be the bigger person and hold out the olive branch for him to take (and hopefully not burn to a crisp).

* * *

The sky up above was covered by a blanket of pale gray clouds, the wind particularly chilled this mid-winter morning. Igeyorhm tightened the black scarf she had wrapped around her neck underneath her cowl some as she walked through the snow-covered streets of Amaurot. When she exhaled, she could just barely make out the faintest puff of smoke that came from her warm breath. It’s already nearing unbearably freezing temperatures outside and it’s only supposed to drop further in the coming months. At least she always liked the cold…

Her legs moved on their own accord, no particular destination in mind and yet she always manages to find herself just outside the Hall of Rhetoric when she goes out on her walks and lets her mind wander. Though unlike the usual smile that would dance across her lips, she can only look on at the building with a slight frown. Needless to say Igeyorhm isn’t looking forward to entering said building. But, just as she never intended to come here in the first place, her legs moved and through the large double doors she went if only to escape the cold, or so she told herself.

Black-robed figures rushed about here and there, children giggling as they talk excitedly about the speech that’s fixing to start within one of the nearer debate halls. Ah, so that’s why her legs brought her inside. Lahabrea is going to be giving a speech.

Her frown only deepened as she found herself following after where the children had disappeared off to. The room wasn’t hard to find with the number of people all gathering around and shuffling inside, hoping to find a vacant seat among the many chairs and tables before the Speaker was to arrive. A few whispers broke out about Igeyorhm’s sudden appearance as she gravitated towards the back wall, though she paid them no mind. They weren’t here for her so there’s no reason to address the questioning glances. And they all soon forget about her entirely when Lahabrea enters through a door near the front of the room, everyone falling into a hushed silence as he thanks them all for coming, voice deep and holding such pride as it always does.

They haven’t seen each other in weeks and no doubt he hasn’t noticed her yet, standing at the very back of the room with her back pressed into the wall as she crosses her arms under her chest, listening to the beginning of his lecture over his preferred creation magicks, Phantom Creation. The last time they spoke it ended rather, poorly, she’ll admit. They decided to put their collective minds to use and work on a creation together. Nothing that necessarily _required_ the both of them- in fact, it didn’t require two people at all. Either of them could have created this particular concept with little trouble at all on their own. But Lahabrea was convinced that together they could create something unique, much like that white phoenix he’s been obsessed about ever since he got it out of Emet-Selch that the Architect and the current Azem had created it together upon their first ever meeting. Something so beautiful and unmatched, so special and so unrepeatable, something he felt he needed to replicate in his own way with the one person he trusted above all else.

Igeyorhm didn’t see the point in it in all honesty. She still doesn’t as she tunes out the Speaker's words, letting the particulars slip away as she just listens to the low tone of his voice, soothing and so very passionate about the current topic. Though when he came to her with this seemingly pointless idea of his, his wish to create something with her, she couldn’t turn him away. She’d once again fly just a little too close to the sun and all too willingly get herself burned. 

Funny enough, the concept was something simple- almost insultingly so. A horse. That was all that was written on the parchment and Igeyorhm remembers distinctly how she looked at Lahabrea with a truly perplexed expression. “ _We can make even the simplest of concepts into the most complex and exquisite of creations_ ,” he had said in response, so sure of himself with the smile he wore. And so she believed him.

But believing in his fantastical idea could only get them so far and it became all too apparent rather early on that they weren’t ever going to see eye-to-eye on this particular creation. Their creations have always been on polar opposites of the spectrum so trying to find even ground on what exactly they should try to create together felt impossible. Countless evenings spent arguing when yet another failed creation came to life and they were forced to look down upon it in nothing short of frustration. The worst part of it for her, however, wasn’t the failed creations. A thousand failed creations would not have fazed her in the slightest. No. It was the saddened look in those once brightly shining cream-colored eyes that stung the most.

Upon their last failure, she finally had enough and told him it was pointless to continue trying. They were making no progress, and she was only feeling worse for ever holding him back to begin with. She would not, _could not_ be the reason his fire wavered. 

“Oh, you’re here as well.” An all too familiar voice said from beside her.

Glancing down to the shorter girl, Igeyorhm smiled just the faintest of smiles when her baby blue eyes met pearl white ones. “Welcome home, Azem.” She said softly.

The young girl beamed a bright, blinding smile right back up at the older woman. “Happy to be home.” She said before shifting her attention to the man still talking with a burning passion about Phantom Creation at the front of the room. “Have I missed much of Lahabrea’s speech?” She then asked.

Igeyorhm followed the onyx black mask-wearing girls' eyes to the Speaker. “Not particularly, no. It’s only been about ten minutes since he began.”

“That’s good. I came straight here after entering the city.” Azem said with a small laugh, just barely audible above Lahabrea’s booming voice.

“Really?” The cobalt-haired woman asked. “You haven’t even gone to see Emet-Selch yet?”

Azem shook her head. “I always seem to miss when Lahabrea gives his speeches and I really wanted to make it to just one before I leave on my next assignment.” She murmured. “He’s amazing, isn’t he? He talks with such conviction and certainty. Almost makes me wish I had become an academic instead of going and becoming an adventurer.”

“He is rather impressive.” Igeyorhm agreed, and she meant it too. He’s always so bright, burning with a love for the art of Phantom Creation like no other. Truly an ever-burning flame that she can’t help but be drawn towards.

“I’m surprised you’re here.” The young girl beside her suddenly said, not sparing her even a glance now as she keeps her eyes trained on Lahabrea. “Last I heard, you and Lahabrea had a bit of a lovers quarrel.”

The cobalt-haired woman had to stop herself from laughing at that as a strange smile stretched across her lips. “Oh, is that what everyone’s been saying? Emet-Selch feed you this bit of information?”

Shaking her head, the black-masked girl sheepishly rubbed at the back of her neck some. “You know how Fandaniel is, always spreading the latest gossip.” She sighed with a small giggle. “But I’m happy to see you’ve come to listen to Lahabrea’s speech. I’m sure he’ll appreciate you being here despite the current strain on your relationship.”

“You do know we’re _not_ in a relationship, don’t you?”

“Romantic or no, you’re friends are you not?”

That caught Igeyorhm momentarily off guard. Friends? They’ve called one another many titles over the years: rivals, research partners, colleagues, associates, acquaintances and the likes. But friends? That one she can’t recall them ever using. 

Seeing as she wasn’t going to respond, Azem continued as she watched Lahabrea shift the current speech from Phantom Creation to the more general topic of creation magicks themselves. “If you strip away our positions within the Convocation, take away our titles as scholars and researchers, and even take away our status as citizens of Amaurot, at the end of it all, you and Lahabrea would be friends first and foremost before anything else. You shouldn’t forget that no matter how heated your arguments may get.” She said thoughtfully. “But you did forget it and in the height of your frustrations, the both of you called off your recent creation project, right? That’s what Emmerololth told me the last time I ventured into the city. Anyways, neither of you should have made that decision when you were both obviously saying it out of pure anger. Now just as you regret letting your vexation get the better of you, so does he and neither of you are happy.”

Igeyorhm doesn't have a response for that in the least as she just stared down at the younger girl. It’s so easy to forget that despite her age in comparison to the rest of the Convocation, she’s one of the wisest among them. The lessons she’s learned while traveling their star has given her a unique outlook on life and the relationships she builds with those around her. Azem can offer advice unlike any other, not even Elidibus can match her on this which is why Igeyorhm listens so closely to her words and truly takes them to heart.

“But you shouldn’t regret what’s been said and done. You can’t exactly go back in time and change it so what’s the point in mulling over it now?” The pearl white-eyed girl asked as she looked up to the older woman with a warm smile. “Since you can’t change the past, learn from it. Take it as a lesson learned, and, move on. Okay? Apologize if you think that’s the best thing to do and go back to being his friend. Besides, every failure leads you one step closer to success. That’s what Lahabrea always says so give him a second chance, Igeyorhm.” Azem patted her shoulder lightly before turning to leave. “You’re both miserable without each other and will grow from this experience when you triumph in the face of difficult trials. I look forward to seeing your creation.”

And with those parting words, the young girl left the debate hall, leaving Igeyorhm to just watch as she disappeared out into the hallway. Truly, they shouldn’t underestimate her because of her age. Sometimes she can’t help but think that Azem could be older than all of them when she speaks like that. Most of the time she acts her age, giggling and smiling and running around here and there and playfully hanging off of Emet-Selch’s arm despite his better attempts to shake her off. She’s only almost a thousand years past maturity, still so very young. But every once in a while, the sweet girl disappears and a more solemn and thoughtful one takes her place. That is when she sounds less like a young naive girl and more like an experienced traveler, one befitting of the title of Azem.

Thinking her words over carefully, Igeyorhm sighed to herself as she refocused her gaze on Lahabrea who was beginning to close out his speech now. Just as she always does, Azem has a point. If they can get through this rough patch in their so-called friendship, then they can only serve to grow from it. They’ll be better off in the end.

And it’s with this in mind that the cobalt-haired woman stays leaning against the wall after the Speaker's speech has long concluded and he set off to talking with everyone who stayed behind to thank him for taking the time to come down to the Hall of Rhetoric despite his ever-busy schedule. She waited, and waited, and waited until the last person had left before pushing herself from the wall and walking towards the front of the room. “A wonderful speech yet again, Lahabrea.” She complimented.

The man standing behind the podium looked to her with an unreadable expression, one that only becomes harder to understand when half of his face is covered by a similar blood red mask to her own. “I didn’t think you’d come.” He said, voice having a bite of malice to it now. So unlike the previously warm and passionate voice he had while speaking to the academics and researchers who had come to listen.

Not flinching at his tone, Igeyorhm smiled. “Neither did I, and yet, here I am.”

“So here you are.” Lahabrea murmured.

The silence that fell around them was crushing. It felt as though they could crumble under its weight any moment now if one of them didn’t just say something, anything to fill the void. But how does she apologize for something they both did? Is he not also at fault? Igeyorhm may acknowledge her part in this mess of theirs they created, but she will not be taking sole responsibility for it either. Then again, she can’t help but think on how Azem would regard them the way they are now. Most definitely with a pout on her lips as she crosses her arms over her small frame, disapproving of the way they’re handling their dispute- especially as her elders who are supposed to be more mature than this. 

Sighing, Igeyorhm took off her mask and allowed for her hand to drop to her side as she truly looked at Lahabrea now. “I apologize for the way I behaved during our last argument.” She said despite her pride telling her to do no such thing. “And I would like to pursue our creation project yet again, if you are still willing to try.”

“Are you truly wanting to go through that misery once more?” Lahabrea asked in turn, a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Every failure leads us one step closer to success.” She echoed his words, her small smile never faltering despite the rare feeling of anxiety beginning to swell within her chest. What is she anxious about? Possibly being rejected? How, interesting. “We can try again and this time make more time to talk and solve our problems. Take more breaks perhaps, maybe go out and not only ever see one another when it concerns our work.”

A beat of silence passed before a smirk was ghosting over his lips, Igeyorhm instantly regretting trying to be the bigger person here. Curse Azem for always taking the high road when it’s so easy to be cold and bitter. “I'll apologize as well if you’re serious about this.”

“Of course I am. If I recall, it was _you_ who was so quick to give up in the first place.”

“Are we really starting this already?”

Sighing, she shook her head as he too removed his mask. “No. No, we’re better than this.” Igeyorhm murmured. “We’ll come to an understanding on this and see our creation made reality despite the hardships we’re sure to encounter.”

With a newfound fire flickering behind his brightly shining eyes, Lahabrea’s smirk widened into a grin. “Well said. I say we pick up right where we left off and not wait a second more!”

Before she could respond, the taller man was grabbing her free hand and whisking her off out of the room in record time. She found herself smiling right along with him as they both put their masks back on and headed straight for an empty workroom deep within the Hall of Rhetoric where they wouldn’t be disturbed. 

To see his passion renewed, it ignited her own desire to try harder than before to see them succeed no matter how many failures it takes for them to get there. Together, they _will_ complete this project of theirs and she’ll be damned if this doesn’t go down as one of the best creations to have ever been made because together they’ll create something neither of them could have ever dreamed to create alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing their relationship more from Igeyorhm's perspective is so interesting in contrast to Lahabrea's like they're similar, but polar opposites at the same time lul They're so cute oml ;-;


	11. Scars to Remember them By (Elidibus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elidibus once again finds himself in the company of his new traveler friend, Aestelle, after returning from her most recent adventure. He expected the lively conversation they share in the comforts of his sanctuary placed far away from prying eyes and ears, but never did he imagine the scars he'd soon find covering every inch of her body.

* * *

“Your hands.” Elidibus spoke up, catching the girl sitting on the floor beside the grand piano’s attention instantly. “Have there always been scars littering their surface?” He then asked. 

After they both had returned from his mission to offer aid to Amaurot’s neighbors a little over four months ago now, it had become a normal occurrence for Aestelle to come wandering into his sanctuary after she had come back from another one of her adventures. She’d tell him tales of all that had transpired, show him the sketches she drew in her journal, conjure up small creations to better help him see just a snippet of all that she had seen out in the vast world outside of their fair city. Not a detail was spared as she recounted her travels, answering every last one of his questions to the best of her abilities despite not always being able to sate his curiosity. As much as Elidibus never thought he’d ever allow for someone to also make this sanctuary of his a makeshift home of their own, he truly never thought he’d befriend this traveler and friend to Emet-Selch. 

Aestelle lifted her hands some to get a better look at them as if she herself didn’t quite understand what he was referring to. Elidibus watched her with a trained gaze from where he sits atop the piano bench, her head tilting to the side before her eyes widened ever so slightly behind her ivory white mask. “Oh, I forgot to hide them.” She said with an added giggle, rubbing her hands together as if trying to wash off dirt, the scars fading just like that. “I have to hide them from Ha- Emet-Selch, so I’m usually pretty good at remembering to cover them before returning home, but I guess I was just too tired to remember this time around.”

This didn’t answer his question, simply left more for him to ponder over as she returned to flipping through her journal, doubtlessly looking for another interesting tale to tell him from her latest exploits. Their kind can heal themselves with the use of rather simple curative magics that take little practice to put into good use. The scars littering her hands are still there, under the aether she uses to mask them they remain when she could just as easily heal her skin and have them fade for good. 

“Why do you keep them?” Elidibus asked after another moment in silence had passed. 

Aestelle slowly lifted her eyes to meet his own. “What? My scars?” She asked as if he could be referring to something else. “They’re for me to remember them by.”

Raising the sleeve to her left arm, her aether retreated into herself to reveal the myriad of scars and still fresh cuts and bruises that covered her form. Elidibus’ eyes widened. He’s never seen something so, so raw? Is that the way to describe this..? It’s so rare to see any sort of blemish upon the skin of an Amaurotine for they’re always so quick to heal themselves as to not go through the pain of waiting to naturally heal on their own. To see not one but countless amounts of injuries, both new and old, is something he’s never seen before.

“Don’t tell Emet or Hythlodaeus about them, please.” Aestelle pleaded with a small smile as she tenderly ran her fingers over some of the fully healed scars. “And I keep them to remember. Not everyone I’ve met on my travels has lived to see me off to my next. A great many have died because of my own reckless actions, or my inability to stop fate from stealing them despite my best efforts.” She murmured solemnly. “It’s to remember all those who have come before and not let their sacrifices to have been made in vain. The pain I experience from these is nothing in comparison to the pain and suffering I’ve seen first hand out on this star.”

Elidibus stayed silent as he just stared at her arm. Someone so young, so warm, so _bright_ to speak of things so beyond her age, the pain and suffering of those she had no hand in contributing such agony, it’s disheartening. She’s too young to know such negativity. Even he wouldn’t be so intimately acquainted with such feelings as she. Far too young to know the harsh realities that lie outside the city walls. Far too young…

“They also keep me from making the same mistakes twice.” Aestelle then said, her aether snaking it's way back around her arm and evening out all the flaws as if there wasn’t a thing marking her pale, porcelain skin before allowing for her robe’s sleeve to fall back to just barely covering the tips of her fingers. “A reminder to always be watching, waiting, observing, learning. To be more cunning, more surreptitious, more sly and coy, more deceptive and silent when the situations call for it. Whatever it takes to save those who call upon me, I will not forget the mistakes I made before in fear that I might repeat them so I keep these battle scars to never allow myself even the opportunity to forget. They keep me alive when I only have myself to rely on.”

Her smile is too sweet, gentle, too tender to be speaking of such things as these. She’s far too young to know _any_ of this as well as she does. Is this the reality of the Traveler? To constantly suffer under the hopes and dreams of the people outside who they have no obligation to help but do so regardless? And here he almost envied this girl and Azem for having the luxury of going out on countless thrilling adventures minstrels would write ballads about. He does not envy them at all if this is truly what it means to be a traveler.

Elidibus noticed as the young girl sitting beside his grand piano frowned while she stared up at him, his eyes still trained on her as well. “Are you pitying me?”

“No.” He responded without hesitation. “Just, trying to understand is all.” He then settled on saying.

She hummed in response. “I guess it is pretty weird to someone like you.” Aestelle mused. “Emissary of the Convocation of Fourteen. The most puissant and wisest scholars among us, sages in their fields of creation magicks, the ones responsible for making most important decisions that keep our star turning season after season. Stewards of order.” She recited just as any Amaurotine could. “You all are capable of making these decisions from the comforts of your offices, staying within the city to complete your work with the exception of Azem of course. But I’m no scholar, no researcher, no established concept creator or anything of great use within our wonderful city. I wish to do my part in seeing this star turn season after season by helping those outside of Amaurot, the ones the Convocation cannot help as easily if at all in certain cases. Surely Azem could use some help so I'm only doing what’s expected of me.”

“And who expects this of you?” Elidibus asked.

Aestelle shrugged. “No one, really. I guess I expect this of myself.” She said with a small laugh. “I want to protect those I love here in the city and outside of it. Wouldn’t you want the same?”

The white-robed Emissary thought her words over carefully. It was an interesting question to pose to one such as he. There is no need for him to wander and leave the city for all he holds dear lies safely within her walls. He also does not need to fight in order to enact change for the better. But that is exactly her point, it seems. They’re both doing their part as stewards of this star, her role no smaller than his in the grand scope of it all despite their roles being very different in how they help the denizens of their star.

“This is going to be our little secret, Elidibus.” Aestelle said with a playful grin, one befitting of someone her age. “No running off to tell Emet about this, okay? Just between us.” She then said with an added wink just as she placed a finger to her lips.

“If that is what you wish, then I see no harm in keeping this secret of yours from Emet-Selch.” Elidibus responded before turning his attention back to the piano. “But I want you to promise me something in return for keeping this secret.”

It was so unlike him to take part in her games and schemes and that is exactly why he wasn’t surprised to find her eyes widening at the sudden request. “And what would you have me promise?” She asked with a tilt of her head.

The white-robed Amaurotine thought for a moment. “Don’t go running off only to get yourself killed in some valiant effort to be the hero this star does not need. That is not to say that you should abstain from becoming a hero of sorts to those you aid on your travels. I merely wish for you to promise to not actively put yourself in pointless danger for the sake of those who petition your aid but have no intention of coming to your own when you find yourself perched upon a precipice.”

Giggling, Aestelle nodded. “You have my word. If I didn’t know any better, Elidibus, I’d think you cared about my wellbeing.” She then mused.

“Is it so strange for you to find me wanting nothing but safety for the second one of my friends to take up the occupation of an adventurer?” He asked, just a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he spares the young girl a glance.

“We’re friends!” She said with such happiness and glee as she flung her arms high up into the air, he couldn’t help but chuckle at her childlike display. Such a contrast to the demure girl he first met and the wise traveler he often catches glimpses of during their many conversations.

Back to acting her age, as she should. Though he can’t help but wonder how much of this promise she truly intends to keep. The tales scribbled down in her journal almost all tell of her heroic deeds, putting herself second in the face of danger if it means saving any and all who call upon her. It’s only a matter of time before no amount of scars will keep her alive in the face of true danger. But that is a thought to worry over another time for the girl is back home now, safe, as she should be.

Safe and whole, though how much of her young innocence that remains intact will forever be an enigma to the Emissary looking down upon her with a gentle smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a little something I thought of randomly since I've been itching to write for Elidibus again for a while now :p I have no regrets with how this came out :3


	12. Drowning (Lahabrea)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lahabrea has seen her drown in her pessimistic thoughts before. It's not uncommon to catch the hollow emotions behind her eyes when she thinks no one is looking. But to see her fully submerged and withering away as the currents of the cold sea to her endless bleak and dark thoughts consume her very being leaving naught but a shallow husk of the woman she used to be behind, he knows he has to find a way to save her from sinking deeper until there is nothing left to save.

* * *

She’s drowning and he can see it as clearly as he can see the rain clouds descending upon Amaurot. Day in and day out, without fail, he watches as she slips a little further under the water’s surface into the deep dark depths of her thoughts. So cold she’s become. Words scathing, eyes emotionless yet piercing, and just a shell of all that she was not long ago.

Lahabrea can’t quite place his finger on it when he glances to her during this morning's Convocation meeting as he starts laying out the topics they’re to discuss, a flash of lightning streaking across the sky just outside the windows behind him. He didn’t even have to look at her to know something was terribly wrong. Her aether lashed out ever so slightly every now and again, something even Fandaniel knows better than to comment on from where he sits opposite of her. 

There’s no obvious cause for the sudden shift in her mood recently that he knows of. He’s gone and asked some of her work acquaintances if they’ve heard or seen anything, but no one had anything of import to impart upon him. All of them were just as stupefied as he. None had an explanation leaving him no closer to understanding what’s plaguing her than before. All he can do is watch as she keeps her baby blue eyes fixated on the parchment placed in front of her, physically here but mentally, nowhere to be found.

Another week passes and Lahabrea is growing genuinely concerned to the point of speaking to some of the other Convocation members. Asks Emmerololth if he’s heard anything to which he gets no useful information, as expected. Elidibus has no answers for him either, though assures him he’s been watching her decline just as carefully as he has which is reassuring because at this point, Lahabrea was almost wondering if he was just imagining it at this point. Altima expressed his concerns as did Mitron and Loghrif and all the others. They may fight and get into arguments on a regular basis, but they’re all colleagues and friends to one degree or another and it shows by how everyone is now looking to Lahabrea for some sort of solution to help their friend. None of them are as close to her as he so they entrust her wellbeing to him in the end and can only offer him words of advice and false reassurances that they know she’ll bounce back.

Nothing is certain and in all the tens of thousands of years he’s known her, he’s never _once_ seen her slip this deep under the water. She’s drowning worse than ever before and Lahabrea doesn’t know the first step in rescuing her like she has him on so many occasions now. There has to be something he can say, something he can do, _something_. But nothing comes to mind as he slowly shifts his gaze to the rest of the Convocation, continuing on with the meeting as if all is perfectly fine with the woman sitting closest to him.

She’s drowning and he can’t do naught but watch.

As the meeting draws to its conclusion, Lahabrea leaves the closing to Elidibus while he retakes his seat beside the cobalt-haired woman. She doesn’t acknowledge him just how she hasn’t for weeks on end now, a boom of thunder resounding from outside. Though her aether at least takes notice of him, lashing out at his own only to reel back as if appalled with itself at ever trying to bring him harm. A scowl appears over her face as she keeps her eyes trained on the parchment, no doubt noticing the actions of her aether that seems to have a mind of its own.

“Can we talk after we’re done here?” Lahabrea asked at nothing above a whisper as he craned his neck down to whisper right next to where her ear should be under her cowl. 

“No.” She responded shortly and that was that. 

Sitting back up, it was obvious for everyone to see what that little exchange had amounted to, but they were kind enough to pretend as if they didn’t notice and instead kept their attention focused on Elidibus. Lahabrea racked his mind for some sort of reason as to her terrible mood, just waiting for the meeting to be officially adjourned now before forcing her into talking with him. She cannot go on like this- he cannot allow her to.

Not soon enough, _finally_ Elidibus was calling it an evening for them all and they were free to do as they please until the next meeting. Work on their research, their projects, finish tasks, and so on. Igeyorhm didn’t need to be told twice, standing up without a word and leaving the room before anyone else had so much as stood from their chairs. He looked to the still open door with knitted brows that would go unseen by all who glanced to him. Why won’t she talk to him..?

“Well?” Pashtarot spoke up, looking to the Speaker now. “Are you not going to go after her?”

Lahabrea looked down at his hands for a moment before balling them up into fists. 

Quickly, he gets up from his chair and storms out of the room, hoping he hasn’t waited too long as the storm outside only worsens with every passing moment. Such a dramatic turn in the weather considering the current problem at hand with the only person who can truly balance him out now nowhere to be seen.

He hurries down the stairs, the lift taking far too long to reach the ground floor when he’s certain she’s already left the building. Lahabrea is outside in mere minutes, harsh rain pelting the near abandoned streets of Amaurot as the few unlucky Amaurotines who haven’t found shelter from the storm hurry to do just that. His cream-colored eyes scan the street laid out before him and he curses under his breath. She’s already gone.

Without a second thought, he takes off running, not caring for how it must look for a member of the Convocation to be running through the streets in the middle of such harsh weather. They’re two sides to the same coin, she said, so she must have headed somewhere he would go if he needed space to think. And he knows just the place.

Turning down another street, it’s the most absurd thing to see Lahabrea go rushing into Akadaemia Anyder and straight for the stairwell yet again, leaving a trail of water droplets as he does so. The times they met in the Words of Halmarut when they were younger come flooding back as he bounds up the stairs, skipping three steps at a time before giving up entirely on this charade and putting one leg onto the railing and promptly launching himself up the empty space in the middle of all the stairs. He doesn’t have the luxury of taking his time where she’s concerned. 

She’s always been there for him when he needed her no matter how many times he yelled and screamed at her to just leave him be. Let him lose himself to his work. Don't bother talking to him as he slowly drives himself further and further into insanity over his never-ending struggle to truly master all that he can in the art of Phantom Creation. Don’t try and stop him from expending every last ounce of his aether in his futile pursuit of this perfect and impossible ideal he's placed upon himself. 

“ _Don’t go wasting your precious time on me_.”

But this isn’t anything like the times she came to his aid. Where he refused her help, she runs away from his. She has made it her mission to forever run circles around him and allow herself to continue drowning until there’s nothing left of her to be recovered from under the water’s surface. It’s a pity for her that he’s just as stubborn as she is.

Making it to the very top of the Akadaemia, Lahabrea burst through the doors leading to the rooftop area where him and Igeyorhm have come to on a number of occasions now. And, just as he knew he would, he found her standing in the middle of the open space with her back to him. Her cowl had fallen back as she angles her face up to the sky, eyes closed and blood red mask in her hand that she holds lifelessly against her thigh. She’s completely soaked now just as he is, her cobalt blue hair a little longer wet as it snakes down her back and she just feels the raindrops fall against her cheeks.

Lahabrea doesn’t know what to do other than take off his own mask and pull back his cowl as well while he slowly approaches her. Everything he thought he might say falters on his tongue. None of them sound right in this situation. He’s a master at public speaking, but this, this is anything but. He’s not nearly as good as she is when it comes to knowing the words to say to help someone when they need it most. He doesn’t know how to help her.

“Leave me.” She said coldly, not opening her eyes as she keeps her face angled up to the sky now filled to the brim with navy blue and black clouds. “I do not wish for you to be here.”

“Igeyorhm-” 

“I said _leave_ _me_.” She cuts him off, baby blue eyes opening only to shoot a pointed glare at him, her face turning into yet another scowl at seeing just who it is who came to confront her. She knew who it was from the start, of course. The only person who could ever burn this bright with a fire truly on the verge of consuming his very being.

Taking another step forward, Lahabrea ignored her warning. “Talk to me, Igeyorhm. Please. I don’t know how to help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.” He said gently. Trying to calm her, somehow. He’s so far out of his element now.

“Help me?” She asked with a cold laugh, one that was anything but genuine and sounded more like something Emet-Selch would give just before uttering a truly scathing and condescending remark. Now turning to face him, her expression fell into what he could only describe as anger mixed with anguish. “Then help me understand just why is it we live?”

The question caught him entirely off guard. Lahabrea opened his mouth to respond only to instantly close it again. Why is she asking him this of all things? This isn’t what’s been causing her to drown so deeply in her thoughts, is it? A question philosophers have been questioning since the beginning of time is not something she can possibly be expecting him, _a scholar_ , to answer. 

“Tell me why is it we live every day of our lives running through the same buildings, going through the same motions, content to live every day as we did the day before without doing a single thing different?” Her voice was only growing as the rage within her began to boil over. “Why is it we live, Lahabrea? Why is it I must go through each day toiling over the same problems, the same questions, and always coming to the same conclusions that we’re only going to ever run in a perpetual cycle of creation and destruction with no progress to show for it?! Why must I find myself lacking in comparison to everyone else again, and again, _and again_?!”

She was screaming at this point, far louder than the storm raging all around them as she looks at him no longer in anger, but in true and utter despair. An expression of a woman who’s been battered down into defeat. Something he never thought he’d see.

“But you don’t have this answer I so desperately seek, do you? Of course not.” She scoffed, shoulders slouching while her head falls, gaze focused on the ground just in front of her feet as Lahabrea slowly starts towards her once more. “We live every day like some broken track record. We study, we research, we learn, we put into practice, we create, we restart the process. You’d never understand with an imagination such as your own. An endless supply of possibilities to explore. Mine is-”

“Wonderful.” Lahabrea cut her off. “Your imagination is just as wonderful and so full of unique ideas just waiting to be made manifest. A well of untapped limitless potential. To say that you’re lacking in comparison to the rest of us is beyond false. The only thing you’re lacking in is confidence in your own capabilities, Igeyorhm.”

She shook her head, Lahabrea being no more than a few steps away from her now. “I’m no Halmarut, or Altima, or Nabriales. I offer nothing to the Convocation and instead take up a seat that someone else could truly make better use of.” Her voice was so small now. He could barely hear her over the rain despite being so close. “I’m nothing when compared to _you_.”

Wrapping his arms around her smaller frame, Lahabrea forced her into his embrace despite her aether trying desperately to push him away. “You’re everything and more to me. My strengths lie in my Phantom Creation and public speaking while yours lie in your incredible intelligence and ability to see solutions to problems previously thought unsolvable. But just as you said, my burning passion will be my downfall just as your cold pessimism will be your own. And so, we’ll get through this together.” He said, his arms around her tightening some as she gives up on fighting him and finally leans into his chest, his aether enveloping her like a warm blanket in his best attempt to soothe her if only a little as he takes notice of her tears beginning to mix with the raindrops slipping down her cheeks. “When you start to drown in the freezing waters of your thoughts, I’ll pull you back above the surface. And when I fly too close to the scorching sun, you’ll pull me back down to reality. We’ll save each other from ourselves.”

Igeyorhm didn’t say anything as she just allowed for her colleague, her _friend_ , to hold her in his arms. Lahabrea didn’t say anything more either as he held her there in the middle of the storm that didn’t look to be letting up any time soon. This isn’t going to be resolved in one evening, this he knows for he himself never goes back to normal after just a singular afternoon. No, this will take time and that’s okay. They have all the time in the world to build each other up and keep the other from tearing themselves down at the first chance they get.

He’ll save her just as she’s always saved him. And then, then they’ll go from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know when you intend to write something fluffy and cute, but then a dark song starts to play and your emotions go from happy go lucky to dark and depressing? Yeahhhh that may or may not have happened with this chapter. (whoops ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)


	13. Unsaid Goodbyes (Hades)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades would rather wake up alone and wait day after day for her to return home than ever hear her say "goodbye".

* * *

Early on, Hades learned that she absolutely despised saying goodbye. Actually, when he thinks back, she’s never once said it in all the time he’s known her. Always a “ _see you soon!_ ” or “ _I’ll be back in a bit_ ”, but never a simple “ _goodbye_ ”. And it’s for that reason Hades wakes up every morning with an ounce of unease settling deep within his heart, wondering if today’s the day he’ll wake up alone yet again. 

And just as he dreaded, alone he was in his apartment just big enough for the both of them. It was more than enough space for him when he was only in the company of himself. Though when she slowly began popping up more and more, sometimes sitting in his kitchen and eating and other times using his small office as her own personal art studio, his apartment became _their_ apartment without him ever having a say in it. Just became another part of his daily routine when she’d return from her latest adventure to find her relaxing in the living room, draped over the couch and covered by his blanket she insisted on stealing from his bedroom as she read one of the many tomes he had started to collect from the Words of Lahabrea. 

“ _Their bedroom_ ” she had reminded him one evening after he asked why it is she never just creates her own covers. “ _Besides, nothing I make will remind me of you now will it?_ ”

Chuckling to himself, Hades slowly sat up in _their_ bed, the deep rouge covers pooling around his bare waist. He looked around the dark room with exhaustion written across his face. The empty spot beside him was cold now, no indication of her ever being there to begin with. Like a ghost that haunts his dreams. She had left just as quietly as she had returned. 

Her most recent travels kept her away from Amaurot for six months this time. The Sophline Highlands take about a month to reach under normal circumstances, but given the recent blizzards and snowstorms that ravaged the area, it took nearly two months to reach the land beyond the mountain range. And that was just the start to her troubles for when she reached the city of Myron, it was under attack by dragons- _dragons_ of all things. 

The relations between man and dragon had been stable when last she was there. One could even call them friendly. Though clearly something went wrong in her absence and, just as she always is, she was called to lend her strength to save the city from any further destruction and its people from any further suffering. It took the entirety of those four following months for her to somehow end the fighting and once again rebuild the soured relations between man and dragon from the ground up. The only reason she even made it back to Amaurot at the end of these six months instead of taking an extra two to travel all the way back on foot is one of the dragons she had befriended flew her down from the Sophline Highlands and directly into the heart of the city. Needless to say, more than a few Amaurotines ran in fear from a large dragon landing just in front of their capitol building. 

Hades found himself chuckling to himself once more as he ran a hand through his thick white locks that cascade down over his bare shoulders and back. The Convocation was in the middle of their meeting when even Lahabrea found himself at a loss for words when that large dragon went flying past their windows. The way Fandaniel broke out in laughter at seeing his “ _oh so beautiful traveler_ ” riding said dragon was almost as amusing as seeing her on dragon-back. Each of the Convocation members ended up abandoning the meeting entirely to join the growing crowd of Amaurotines gathering in front of the capitol building, the ice blue-haired girl already leaping down from the large pristine white dragon with her rucksack hanging off one shoulder while she clutched her mage's staff close to her chest. 

Truly a remarkable thing to witness in person. A dragon in the heart of Amaurot. Not a single one of them gathered around had ever in all their lives seen a real dragon in the flesh. Sure, they have all made creations in the _likeness_ of a dragon, but each and every last one of them paled in comparison to seeing that fantastical beast with their own two eyes. 

With a snap of her fingers, the young girl had exchanged her traveling attire in favor of wearing their customary onyx black robes and ivory mask. She thanked the dragon once more and with a wave, she bid the large majestic beast farewell, promising to visit again soon as it took to the sky with a loud roar. Never saying a true goodbye. To see it’s large wings expand and propel its large body up into the clouds with the ease of a fish swimming through water, truly remarkable. 

The best part of it all had to be when she turned to face the crowd of at least a hundred Amaurotines all staring on at her in astonishment, the Convocation standing at the front of them all. Her sheepish smile was beautiful as ever despite half of her face being covered by her ivory mask. Hades had to stop himself from smiling right back when she looked to him for the first time since she left. Of course, when she initially left Amaurot for the Sophline Highlands, she never said a single word to him or anyone for that matter. Just one day she was nowhere to be found and he had to assume she’d left after telling him and Hythlodaeus she’d be seeing them around after the early lunch she dragged them out to despite their protestations about approaching deadlines and whatnot. She never has been fond of goodbyes. 

A soft sigh slipped past his lips as his pale golden eyes slipped shut once more. It’s so easy to let his memories of her overtake his senses for a time when he wishes she was near. There’s no telling when she’ll return home so their memories together will have to suffice, he supposed. But the tightening of his heart when he _swears_ he can hear her softly laughing nearby only makes it all the more unbearable to accept that once again, she’s left without a word. 

“What are you doing?”

His brows furrowed together as a frown tugged down at the corners of his lips. How cruel of his thoughts to play such a trick on him. She sounded so perfect, so _real_ , as if she was truly there in the room with him. So close, but he knows that cannot be. His mind truly is cruel to put him through such torture. 

“My beloved Hades.~” She cooed. “Have you finally lost your mind?”

Opening his golden eyes, his gaze fixated on the girl standing at the foot of his bed. Pearl white eyes shone brightly in the warm darkness that was their bedroom at the crack of dawn. One of his deep purple button-up shirts falling just short of her mid-thighs, the buttons not lining up at all in her lazy attempt at covering herself. Ice blue hair slightly disheveled as it falls perfectly down her back and some strands over her shoulders. Slivers of light dancing across her porcelain skin from between the blinds covering the window to the right of his bed, _their_ bed.

“Hades?”

He stayed silent as he pushed the covers away and slowly crawled to the edge of the bed, her pearl white eyes watching his every movement as she tries to figure out just what is this man doing? He doesn’t give her a chance to so much as take a guess before he’s grabbing her wrist and falling back to lie on their bed, her shrill laugh and a cry of his name music to his ears as she comes tumbling down on top of him.

She’s so small, so fragile in his arms as she squirms to get a better look at his face, giggles slipping past her lips as she looks down upon the warm smile gracing his features, her ice blue hair falling around her body only to land on his chest and abdomen from where she holds herself up above him. He hates their goodbyes just as much as she does, believe it or not. All of the unsaid words from the both of them never going to reach either of their ears. To say goodbye would mean an end to their time together with no promise of a shared future. Goodbye is something they’ll never say unless they truly mean to say their final farewells.

“All I did was get up to make us breakfast.” Aestelle said with a tender smile, eyes shimmering as she glows oh so brightly in the warm darkness of their bedroom. “What’s got you acting like some lovesick fool this morning?”

Hades stayed quiet for a moment longer as he easily wrapped an arm around her waist, his free hand reaching up to gently cup her cheek which she happily leaned into. “Nothing in particular, my dear. Is it so out of place for me to want to spend time with you after just waking up?” He asked instead. So many words he could think of saying in this very moment, each of them not quite ever being enough to even begin describing just what this girl hovering over him means to him.

His aether reaches out to her, calling for her to stay near and never venture far from him again. He can feel her own reciprocating the want to never leave. It’s as clear as day when he peers into that beautiful bright hue that is her soul; her desire to stay like this for the rest of eternity. But she is no bird to keep caged in this room or even in this city. The world is her home to explore, their bedroom simply a single sanctuary of many to her. If only she knew how lonely it is when his one and only home is empty without her light to keep him company. 

“I guess not. Just wasn’t expecting to get dragged on top of you like this is all.” The ice blue-haired girl said with a warm laugh, swooping down to place a loving kiss to his lips before sitting on his stomach and patting his chest with her small, soft and delicate hands. “Okay, enough cute time Hades. I have spent the last two hours nearly setting our kitchen on fire in order to make this breakfast and you are going to eat at least some of it before it goes cold.”

A chuckle rumbled deep within him as he watched her easily get up from their bed and take only a few steps towards the door before glancing back to him expectantly. “Hello? That means get your lazy butt out of bed and come eat!” She whined cutely. “I’m not joking when I saw I nearly set the kitchen on fire more than a few times you know. No amount of cooking lessons from Hythlodaeus will save our apartment so you better come eat because I don’t know when next I'll make something that is even remotely edible.”

Hades pushed himself onto his elbows as he watched her leave their bedroom with a spring in her step, ice blue hair swaying back and forth with every step until she disappears into the short hallway connecting most of the varying rooms within their small apartment. With a shake of his head, he smiled to himself as he got out of bed and grabbed his onyx black robe from off the nearby chair, easily slipping the soft material over his head and being sure to leave his cowl down with no intention of putting his mask on just yet. His bare feet made little sound against the wood as he followed her soft humming and soon came upon her in the kitchen, back turned towards him as she finishes plating their food.

“What’s this?” He asked, the dish not being something he can say he’s seen before as she places both his and her plates down on the small round table they have just in front of the window overlooking their beautiful city.

“Scrambled Quetzel eggs with some fried strips of pork from Sophline Hoglins.” Aestelle responded with a bright smile. He could see just how proud of herself she was for making such a simple yet delectable looking breakfast as she ushered him to finally sit down and start eating.

Sitting across from one another now, Hades silently watched on as she took another small bite of her food, pearl white eyes trained outside the window beside them as the sun continues to rise above the city skyline. The girl who fought off a pack of vicious wolves, the girl who took down a pegasus, the girl who rode into Amaurot on the back of a dragon, the girl who has the world laid out before her choosing to sit here with him this fine morning. He almost can’t believe it when he thinks of all the great people she’s met, of all the wonderful places she’s seen, all of which only seem so much more, _amazing_ , in comparison to Amaurot and her anonymous black-robed people all striving for academic ideals that are most certainly out of their reach. Despite having the world at her disposal, she’s chosen to call this her home, him her lover, and accepted the idea of their fates being bound together all too happily. 

_Am I holding her back?_

The question that strikes his mind catches him off guard for a moment as his golden eyes follow her gaze out the window. Is he? He doesn't believe it, truly he doesn't… But, the doubt lingers.

As if sensing his inner turmoil, her aether reached out to him, enveloping him in everything that is her; her love and adoration and affection, all his for the taking. A gentle reminder that she wouldn’t have her life any other way. To call this her home, him her lover, and happily accept that their fates are bound together like the pages of a tome. She’s right where she wants to be even if he knows he has no right to keep this beautiful bird caged in his heart the way he does.

“So, is it any good?” Aestelle asked before popping another bite of scrambled eggs into her mouth, smiling as she chews and looks to him with warm, pearl white eyes.

Hades blinks a few times before pretending to having to think over his answer, placing a hand to his chin as he knits his eyebrows together. She playfully kicks him under the table and he shrugs. “You had the right of it when you said it was edible.” He said before flashing her a playful grin of his own, one only she’s ever allowed to see. “It’s delicious, my dear.”

Smiling, she went right back to eating and happily swayed side to side ever so slightly in her chair as she did so. 

When he leaves to head to his office within the Bureau of the Architect, there’s no telling if she’ll be here when he returns. If she’ll have wandered out of their apartment to see a friend in the city or if she’ll have left altogether to start her next adventure. Always leaving him to wonder if today is the day he’ll have to return to sleeping alone until the time comes when she once again returns without a word and they pick up right where they left off as if not a day in between had passed. Just as she despises saying goodbye, so does he which is why he silently thanks her for sparing him the agony of having to send her off every time she leaves him behind.

It’s no easier for her to leave than it is for him to watch her go and so, they’ll leave their goodbyes unsaid. Until the time comes for them to truly part ways, which he knows will never come but if such a day was to ever pass, then and only then will they ever truly say their first and final goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Fluff? Sad but fluffy nonetheless??? I'm amazed I managed to write this considering my brain has been screaming at me to write more angst for iggy and laha lmao like oh gosh was it a struggle to not have this taking a dark turn xD


	14. Her Home (WoL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing can quite compare to the feeling of finally knowing she's found a place where she truly belongs.

* * *

Hurrying through Akadaemia Anyder, Aestelle couldn’t contain even half of her excitement as she ran down hallway after hallway, onyx black mask doing little to conceal her smile as she hugs her staff close to her chest. Tonight’s the night of commemorating the Convocation’s founding! The first time this yearly celebration has come to pass with her now being on said Convocation.

Researchers and academics alike watched on as she ran through the halls. To take part in the festivities not as a simple festival-goer but as part of the fourteen men and women who their beloved city has entrusted their everything to, it’s simply amazing. She never dreamed of one day being able to stand side by side with Hades, to be his _equal_ on a stage so grand. No longer ten steps behind, no longer inadequate when compared to him and Hythlodaeus, finally- _finally_ she is able to stand tall on her own.

Nearing the top of the building now, the black-masked girl waved with her free hand to all of the academics and researchers and scholars who called out to her, all of them enjoying their time together as they eat and drink and listen to performers sing all in the large clearing usually reserved for creation magicks. Her smile only brightened when she continued running, easily slipping through the many Amaurotines living their lives to the fullest as she neared the edge of the rooftop.

Her cowl fell back as a strong gust of wind blew past. The night sky is clear tonight, stars twinkling and darting across the sky for as far as she can see. Some strands of her ice blue hair manage to escape where she had them tucked under her robes, flowing in the soft breeze as she turns her gaze down to the streets below, absolutely bustling with people. The parks are all lit up with streamers and creations and children squealing with glee as they relish in all the wonders their city as a whole has to offer them. Only tonight can she see the city so full of life and merriment. 

The Founding Festival has always been the biggest celebration for Amaurot. Everyone is allowed to create to their heart's content, to fill the streets with mystical wonders and fantastical ideas made manifest, all in celebration of their many great achievements made since the beginning of their magnificent city. It’s a night for all to take part and appreciate how far they’ve come from previously not being able to so much as understand the magic that flows all around them to being able to manipulate it into creations the likes of which no one ever thought possible.

With her smile only widening, the Amaurotine's nearest her curiously glance in her direction just moments before she takes the first step over the edge of Akadaemia Anyder. Those closest fall silent as they watch her, almost in disbelief as she leans forward. And the second she allows herself to fall with arms outstretched, everyone runs to the edge in alarm.

Azem just walked off the edge of the building.

Cool wind tears at her robes as she plummets ever closer to the ground with a bright smile on her face, hair completely freed from her robes as it flows out above her. She can see where the other Convocation members have all gathered for a large crowd atop a small stage, no doubt weaving creations out of thin air and showing just why it is they were ever put into these seats to begin with. Though now their attention along with their crowd is placed solely on her as she continues her quick descent towards the ground. Aestelle can just barely make out a scream that someone has to save her when out of the corner of her pearl white eyes, she sees it.

Glistening pearl white crystals reflect the lights down below while a trail of pale golden stars are left shimmering in its wake as it flies through the air, narrowing in on her. And when she lands on the large white phoenix’s back, a strong arm wraps around her waist to pull her close to his side. “I know you said you intended to do something absolutely reckless, but that was _beyond_ idiotic, my dear.”

Aestelle’s laugh was warm and so very bright as she leaned into her lovers' side, their white phoenix made larger and somehow even more beautiful than the first they created all those years ago, flying close to the ground now as she extends her staff out to their side and begins weaving the magic around them into a twist of her signature incantation. “I knew you’d save me, my beloved Hades.” She mused as a bright light started to shine from the end of her mage’s staff before expanding, and expanding, and expanding until the light _burst_ into pure sparkles of light falling down to the streets of Amaurot below just as they passed over their fellow Convocation members.

Everyone looked on to the pair in nothing short of awe as they passed over them in a blur of white and gold. The white phoenix is a culmination of their aetheric attunement to one another, one of the deepest understandings between two of the most respected creators among even those on the Convocation. Something that no one else could ever dream of replicating and wholly unique to them. Fitting for the inseparable pair who are finally free to show everyone all that they can together create. 

With the wind flowing through her long, ice blue hair, Aestelle can’t stop herself from smiling despite how much her cheeks are hurting at this point, Hades still holding her as they fly through Amaurot. Weaving between buildings, flying close to the streets before taking once more to the sky, and coming out above the skyscrapers into the beautiful black sea of stars. So far removed from the festivities down below.

It’s so quiet up here, just the two of them flying so high up above their home. When she glances to the man beside her, Aestelle can feel her breath catch as her heart skips a beat. The stars in his pale golden eyes are more beautiful than anything she’s ever seen. Such unadulterated euphoria as he doesn’t look down to the city below but instead keeps his gaze fixated on the black sea of twinkling stars surrounding them as if they were truly separate from their star altogether. Just this once, he can see a small snippet of what she’s seen all along.

The beauty of this world that he’s longed for. 

Once back on the ground, Aestelle grabs ahold of Hades' hand as they watch their white phoenix once again take flight, leaving them behind in an instant to explore the city with only a trail of golden stars left behind to know it was ever even there to begin with. “That was unexpectedly quite enjoyable.” The older man chuckled as he watched their shared creation disappear into the maze of tall buildings.

“You can’t ever just say you had a great time, can you?” She asked in return, giggling as they begin the short walk back to Akadaemia Anyder.

Reaching down with his free hand, Hades grabbed at the cowl to her robes and pulled it up to once again cover her head, her long ice blue hair still spilling out from it’s front and down the sides of her chest and waist. “Of course not. That’d be far too easy.” He scoffed. “How are you enjoying your first Founders Festival, my dear?” He then asked with a small smile.

“I’m loving it because I get to have you right by my side.~” She practically sang, children running past them as they chase after a small ghost-like pony down the street, no doubt one of Lahabrea’s countless Phantom Creations that are scattered throughout the city. Though the closer she looks after the pony, the more she sees the small snowflakes radiating from it’s shadowed form. So it seems they were able to finish that project of theirs after all. Or maybe he got distracted while creating this pony and a bit of her slipped into his creation without him ever meaning to. Now _that_ she could see. Lahabrea always has her on his mind after all.

“Finally, we were beginning to think you two fell to your deaths up there.” Mitron said monotonously as they walked through the crowd and up the few stairs to join the Convocation up on the small stage they had created especially for this event.

“Such a profound display of love!” Fandaniel cried dramatically as he clutched at his robes just above his heart, Altima patting his friend’s back as if to console him while Emmerololth sighs beside them. “May I say what an _honor_ it was to get to see that exquisite creation yet again after so long of yearning to lay my eyes upon it once more.”

Nabriales chuckled some at that, Aestelle giggling and shaking her head as Hades led her to stand with Igeyorhm and Lahabrea, Hythlodaeus’ mask just barely catching her eye from where he stands in the large crowd before them. Even in a sea of identical ivory masks, she'll always recognize him. “A truly impressive creation.” Nabriales agreed. “Though next year we’ll be expecting something different coming from you both.”

“Don’t hold your breath.” Hades scoffed only for the young girl still holding his hand to swat at his arm with her free one. “Ow- _what_? It’s true. That’s our best creation, you really think we can just create something even better on a whim?”

Elidibus cleared his throat before the two could start arguing, Altima complaining that he very much would have liked to hear her response to which Deudalaphon nodded in agreement. “Now that we’re all here,” the white-robed man started, “I think it’s time for the grand finale.”

“About time.” Lahabrea said with a wicked grin as Igeyorhm shook her head. Though the smile tugging at her lips was plain to see to the younger girl beside her despite her better attempts at hiding it. 

Aestelle along with the rest of the Convocation looked on with curiosity in their eyes as Lahabrea exhaled a shallow breath, focusing his attention on his hands as he began to weave the aether around them into a small flame. It grew in the palms of his hands, burning brighter with every passing second before he went ahead and tossed it up into the empty space, a sudden streak of pure flames cutting through the air. 

Everyone stayed silent for a moment before Halmarut was openly laughing at his friend. “Is that it?” He asked.

The Speaker narrowed his eyes at him with a pointed glare. “Give it a minute, would you? Greatness doesn’t happen in a matter of seconds.” He responded coldly.

Just as Loghrif was getting ready to speak, a loud boom resounded from the top of Akadaemia Anyder. Aestelle looked up just in time to see a streak of different colored lights spiral into the night sky only to disappear. It only took a moment after the light was gone for a sudden explosion of colors to light up the once darkened star-littered sky. And then there were more streaks of colors flying from seemingly every building within Amaurot, one after another a large explosion went off, painting their city in a rainbow of colors never before seen.

“I call them Fire Snowflakes.” Lahabrea announced proudly as Aestelle kept her gaze fixed firmly on the light show up above. It was so, so beautiful. The colors created different designs up in the sky after the initial explosion, each of them truly looking like ephemeral snowflakes that disappeared just as quickly as they had graced the black sea up above.

Igeyorm laughed from beside the young girl. Truly laughed as she looked to the man standing on her other side. “Am I supposed to find such a terrible name _endearing_?” She asked, Lahabrea incredulously whipping his head around to her so fast a number of the Convocation members can't help but laugh.

“It’s a good name!” He defended himself.

“It’s absolutely awful.” She insisted with a smile so clear in her voice.

“It is rather bad.” Pashtarot agreed.

Elidibus chuckled. “How about fireworks?” He offered.

“Oh I like that.” Altima said.

“As do I.” Loghrif then spoke up.

“But this is _my_ creation so _my_ name is the one we’re going with!” Lahabrea insisted.

Hades scoffed, squeezing his lover's smaller hand ever so slightly as he does so. “Just admit it that your attempt at winning Igeyorhm over failed because you’re the worst at naming things.”

“I think the names I give to my creations are rather nice actually.”

“So calling your last creation a, what was it, a ‘ _f_ _lame orb_ ’ was truly the best thing you could come up with?”

Aestelle caught herself giggling as Lahabrea struggled to think of a quick-witted comeback, her eyes still trained up at the fireworks going off all around them. “I think your creation is wonderful.” She said softly. "Truly, it's nothing short of amazing."

The rest of the Convocation wordlessly followed her gaze up to the sky, all of the colors from the lights up above dancing across their masks in a myriad of shapes. It really is something spectacular to see. Not quite as amazing as hers and Hades' white phoenix, but, it’s close. That much is for certain.

In this moment, Aestelle truly feels as if she’s finally a part of something much larger than herself. To first be even considered for the seat of Azem was an honor, but not something she was initially too keen on accepting. How could she when she was so sure that someone else, someone more skilled in weaving creations or possibly a more intelligent of a scholar, would be better suited to the position? Though she’s more than happy she listened to Hythlodaeus and Hades when they reassured her she was perfect for the role of the Traveler. To call these puissant sages of creation magicks her colleagues, her allies, her friends and even one of them her lover, she’s finally on par with her peers within a city that was once a stranger to her. 

Another firework went off as she vaguely heard Lahabrea once again asking Igeyorhm if she honestly hated the name “ _f_ _ire snowflakes_ ” under his breath, her soft laughter barely audible over the lightshow up above. All this time it was in her mind that she wasn’t enough. But now Aestelle sees that she’s right where she belongs with Hades and all of their friends here by her side. 

This is their home, her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to write a chapter with only fluff and cute and I'm in shock because this can only mean my brain is about to start thinking up some hella angsty sad things xD okay but real talk, the more of these I write, the more I think on the ShB storyline and how much sadder it becomes when I think of anything even remotely this wholesome happening before everything went to hell ;-; something tells me I'm eventually going to write an au to the ShB storyline where the WoL starts to remember Emet and everyone else in bits and pieces and just :')))) I already feel bad for whoever ends up reading that angst-filled beast when I eventually cave in and write it xD
> 
> (also, in case you haven't noticed, I am *weak* for iggy and laha cute moments jfkdsaf)


	15. What He Cannot Be (Hythlodaeus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hythlodaeus follows Aestelle on yet another one of her little spy missions within the Bureau of the Architect, deep in his thoughts about all that he is to his two closest friends (or more of all that he isn't).

* * *

It was no secret to him just what kind of person his newer friend was. She was young, not terribly younger than himself and Hades mind you, but younger nonetheless and it showed in the youthful innocence that shimmered in her eyes when she’d tell him all about her latest adventures that took her oh so far from Amaurot. She has always been quite mischievous in her own right as well, something he attributed to her wanderlust and curious nature. It’s never been uncommon to find her sneaking about in the restricted area of the Bureau of the Architect, searching for a few tomes she _knew_ their dear old friend would be looking for not long after she had so expertly hid them. The times were few and far between when she’d come back to Amaurot between her travels and it seemed she intended to make the most of her time back home.

This was no different, he notes as he walks through the large doors leading to the main lobby of the Bureau and finds a certain black-robed individual kneeling on one of the many long concrete benches they have placed in a very meticulous manner. She’s peering over the back of it, her ivory white mask just barely seen over the top of the bench as her gaze stays fixated on two individuals standing around near the Concept Clerk. Their red masks are impossible to miss, though they’re not here for him it would seem despite him acting as the current Chief of the Bureau of the Architect. 

He watches his young friend for a moment longer before walking over to sit beside her. “Is there a reason you’re staring so intently at Igeyorhm and Lahabrea?” He asked.

She jumped and immediately ducked down behind the bench, the two Convocation members sparing their direction a glance but seeing no more than the back of his onyx black cowl. “Hythlodaeus!” She hissed, clearly trying to calm her racing heart as she looks up at him, pearl white eyes behind her ivory mask narrowed as if he had truly done something wrong. “You can’t just go _scaring_ people like that.”

The older man chuckled softly as she once again placed her fingers over the back of the bench and slowly lifted herself to look over at the two yet again. “For an adventurer, I had presumed you’d be more skilled in the art of espionage, Aestelle.”

She didn’t bother responding as she just glared up at him one more time before looking to the two red masked individuals. Hythlodaeus crossed his arms over his chest as he allowed for his head to hang ever so slightly. “Are you not going to enlighten me as to _why_ you’re spying on them?” He asked softly, as if he himself was scared to possibly draw their attention now.

“They’re meeting with Hades.” Aestelle responded with no intention of elaborating.

“And how exactly did you come to be in possession of such information?”

“I have my ways.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle to himself at that. “Mayhaps you aren’t hopeless in the art of espionage after all.” Hythlodaeus mused.

The two fell silent once more as she watched the two Convocation members with him sitting beside her. They’ve known each other for a long while now, not nearly as long as he’s known Hades, but that doesn’t detract from their relationship in the least bit. Hythlodaeus regards her to be just as close of a friend as he does Hades. And it’s for that reason that he stays sitting beside her despite initially coming down here to complete some of his own work early. He can’t very well allow her to get caught alone, now can he?

They’re not made to wait long before the large front doors to the Bureau of the Architect are opening and footsteps ring out into the large, open space. “Sorry to keep you both waiting…”

Hythlodaeus struggled to hear the particulars of the conversation as Hades dropped his voice, Aestelle huffing beside him no doubt losing her patience with being left in the dark the way she’s been. Their old friend speaks with the Convocation members before all three of them start off for the restricted area to the Bureau. It’s almost comical how Aestelle quickly ducks further below the back of the bench before somehow forcing Hythlodaeus to scoot forward, just barely managing to sit on the edge of his seat as she quite literally wiggles her way behind him. It’s ridiculous, completely and utterly absurd but he doesn’t fight her on it as he keeps his attention fixated on the wall to their left, Hades, Igeyorhm, and Lahabrea not noticing them at all as they walk by and disappear further into the building. 

“Are they gone?” She asked, peeking out from behind him.

With a shake of his head, Hythlodaeus stood up, brushing down his robes as he does so. “They are. What do you intend to do now?” He then asked as a small smile danced across his lips. Her childlike behavior has a terrible habit of rubbing off on him. “You can’t honestly be about to let them leave just like that.”

Aestelle didn’t need any more encouragement as she shot up from the bench, a mischievous glint to her eyes yet again as she grins up at him, grabs his arm, and pulls him back further into the building after where the trio had disappeared off to. Hythlodaeus didn’t protest, he never does, just allowed for this younger girl to drag him through the halls that they both know she technically doesn’t have permission to go wandering about in. But that’s never stopped her before so of course it wouldn’t stop her now.

They turned down hallway after hallway, Hythlodaeus not particularly caring if they ever find their dear friend and his new acquaintances as his thoughts drifted to the girl who has yet to release his arm from her surprisingly strong grasp.

He’s always known what kind of girl his friend is; kind and caring and so very curious and keen on creating any and all situations that would lead to fond memories. She’s a wanderer at heart, no singular place keeping her bound as she explores the vastness of their star without restriction or hesitance. But, looking past all the childlike playfulness, the youthful air that resonates all around her, deep within her eyes, he can see how tired she is. 

She’s young, but so wise. Her childhood (or rather lack there of), her travels, and all those she’s met and lost and left behind have forced her to grow up far quicker than any normal Amaurotine. Her wanderlust will never be sated, and yet he can’t help but wonder at what point will she stop hiding behind this skillfully perfected performance of hers? Or perhaps, it isn’t a conscious performance at all on her part and instead she clings to her youthfulness like how the stars cling to the sunless sea of the night sky. It’s easier to forget if only for a time all that she’s seen, experienced, all that she’s _lost_ if she can just lose herself in her own mischievous shenanigans and playful antics. 

And so he indulges her, allowing for Aestelle to pull him every which way as she searches for Hades as if her life depends on it. A welcomed distraction that he has no intention of taking from her. 

So lonely he remembers her being when they first met in the Words of Halmarut by chance. She had just returned from a particularly taxing adventure and for a single moment, sitting alone near a large window with a single tome open on her lap, her smile fell and she allowed herself to sigh. To remember all that had transpired, reflect on it, and, fail at moving on. And when he approached her (he doesn’t remember what even led him to doing such a thing), her smile was bright as the morning sun at the welcomed distraction he had brought along with him. A discussion about Amaurot’s relations with her neighbors, that much he remembers, began between them and that was the beginning to their friendship. Him drawn to her by forces unseen and she looking to him to somehow fill the void her countless adventures couldn’t quite fill themselves.

But alas, not even he was enough for her. No matter how many sleepless nights he’d spent with her, listening to her tales and offering advice, holding her as she cried or simply showering her with kisses and whispers of sweet nothings, allowing for her to use him however she pleased, it was never enough. He’d listen to her, he’d talk with her, he’d offer her a home and love and everything he could physically and emotionally part with in vain attempts at seeing this young, absolutely wonderful girl made whole again. Never enough.

Turning down another hallway, they came across a large library filled with concept materials all focused on the arcane. Hythlodaeus watched as her pearl white eyes widened ever so slightly in awe as she ventured further into the library, her hold on his arm loosening until it fell altogether and she slowly walked on ahead of him. Leaving him behind.

He watched her with an unwavering gaze. He wasn’t going to ever be enough for her and so, when the opportunity presented itself, he introduced her to their dear friend Hades. 

Hades is also a particularly enigmatic and quite difficult to understand personality in his own right. He’s always come across so cold, so aloof, and very much never a fan of entertaining silly ideas or pointless games for the sake of enjoying himself if only a little. Even back when they were students, Hades loathed calling Hythlodaeus his friend despite them both knowing they were inseparable and by every definition were just that, friends. Hades never failed to throw himself into his work, into his concepts without a second thought to his own wellbeing and it fell to Hythlodaeus to watch over him on more than a number of occasions. They were an unlikely duo considering Hades hated playing around while it was rare to find Hythlodaeus without a smug smile and a truly astonishing plan just waiting to be voiced. But, it was because of their differences that they came to understand one another which is also why Hythlodaeus knew only a special kind of person could ever match his dear old friend in all the ways he himself could not.

That’s where Aestelle came in. He nods to himself as he follows after the shorter girl, her eyes scanning every which way for signs of Lahabrea, Igeyorhm, and Hades. She’s always had a way with her words, knowing just how to comfort someone in times of distress, how to ease their worries in times of pure anxiety, how to soothe their broken hearts in the face of rejection and failure. If he couldn’t prevent his old friend from destroying himself, and if he couldn’t somehow make this lovely girl whole again, then surely they could be what the other needed in all the areas he himself could not.

Hythlodaeus stopped next to Aestelle as she reached the end to a particularly long bookshelf, peering around it and quickly hiding. “They’re there!” She said so softly but the excitement of finding her prey made her voice rise in its pitch as she looked up at him only to once again peek around the bookshelf. “Now just what _are_ they doing?”

The trio were currently standing around a large rectangular table, tomes of all sizes and colors littered about as they talk about this and that. Hythlodaeus knows what they’re doing. It was him who offered Hades the idea in the first place so of course he knows that his old friend petitioned the aid of some of his newer acquaintances in order to create a mage’s staff unlike any other. The currently dull opaque gemstone lying on the table beside the scattered tomes only confirming his theory.

“You know, just Bureau things.” Hythlodaeus spoke up, leaning his back against the bookshelf now as the young girl beside him continues to sneakily spy on the trio who have surprisingly yet to notice her. Or perhaps they're simply pretending to have not noticed her. “Hades is one of the most respected concept creators within the Bureau of the Architect after all so it only makes sense that they would come to him when their work requires it.”

“Why not go to Emet-Selch? He’s the true Architect so why come to Hades?” She asked. Always asking the right questions.

With a shrug, Hythlodaeus looked out in front of him and to the bookshelf across from the one he’s leaning against. “Perhaps he’s busy.” He offered. “Now that you’ve seen they’re just working, are you done here?”

Aestelle waved him off. “Of course not.” She mused. “I want to figure out what they’re working on together. Aren’t you also curious?”

“A little.”

“Then come look!”

Hythlodaeus chuckled. “It’s only a matter of time before they notice you spying on them the way you are. You’re not exactly discreet. So I’ll listen to your observations in favor of not drawing any more unwanted attention to your little mission.”

Giggling, she once again waved him off. “There’s no way they’re going to notice-” Aestelle stopped talking immediately as she quickly slapped her small hands over her mouth and pressed her back into the bookshelf beside him, pearl white eyes opened wide.

“How long do you intend to hide?”

Hades’ voice held no amusement, but no malice either, a genuine albeit bored sounding question that Aestelle had no intention of answering as she looked up at Hythlodaeus with an apologetic smile and then took off running out of the library. He watched her go before shaking his head, chuckling to himself. Truly, his friends are hopeless.

“What- where’d she go?” Hades asked as he walked around the bookshelf only to find Hythlodaeus still leaning against it, their young friend nowhere in sight.

“The hunter became the hunted and she fled before she could be caught.” He mused. “Feel free to return to making your gift. Rest assured she didn’t have enough time to guess what it is you three are creating.”

Sighing, the pale golden-eyed man shook his head. “Honestly, did she think we hadn’t noticed her all this time?”

“She _was_ rather proud of herself for making it this far.”

“What a fool.”

Patting his shoulder, Hythlodaeus started walking towards the exit to the library. “You might want to hurry, old friend. There’s no telling when next she’ll leave Amaurot so it’d be wise of you to return to creating this special gift of yours for her.”

“Yes yes, I’ll have it finished by the end of the day. Just do me a favor and don’t let her leave until then.” Hades said, not giving his friend a chance to respond before he left him to go back to Igeyorhm and Lahabrea, the two still discussing what kind of mage’s staff imbued with which kinds of arcane elements would best suit the needs of a traveler.

Hythlodaeus halted his steps after making it halfway down the hallway. He glanced over his shoulder for a moment, but ultimately decided against whatever it was he was going to say and continued walking. They’ll be for each other what he cannot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did I just write?? I meant for some cute Hythlo moments and instead this happened jfkdlsajf;la it's still good and I like the chapter because Hythlodaeus really needs some time to shine- but why is it so impossibly hard to just write fluff and let it be fluff? ;-;


	16. Fool (Igeyorhm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To say she's grown tired of this dance her and Lahabrea have been performing together, to be put simply, is an understatement. And so Igeyorhm decides to take matters into her own hands, seeking him out in the dead of night.

* * *

Her footsteps echoed throughout the building as she walked down the mainly empty hallways of Akadaemia Anyder. A few researchers here and there tiredly trudged past her or stayed at their desks, laboring over their work, no doubt tired from the seemingly endless long nights of slaving over their research. She didn’t pity them one bit as she continued her long, confidant strides for she was the same. To toil over her own work is second nature- just as it is his.

Lahabrea’s office lies at the very top of the Akadaemia in a specific area so few have access to. Just a collective of select researchers, academics, scholars, and the members of the Convocation. No one but them are allowed past a set of double doors that Lahabrea himself has sealed with his own aether, the magicks he instilled upon the doors only allowing them to part if his aether recognizes those he’s deemed worthy to go searching for him in the sanctuary he’s made for the sole purpose of hiding from the outside world. 

Igeyorhm was the first to gain such entry when they were initially appointed to their positions within the Convocation. He hadn’t wasted a moment in locating a more or less abandoned room for himself deep within the Words of Lahabrea and claimed the entire surrounding area as his own. Only she was ever allowed to find him in his little hiding place where no prying eyes could hope of reaching.

Now, of course, there are a select few who are allowed to walk past these large and rather imposing double doors sealed with his sigil. But that doesn’t detract from the small amount of pride she takes in knowing _she_ was the first to be allowed into his sanctuary. The others were only given leave to come here out of necessity, really, and to not draw attention to the fact he had so obviously favored her above everyone else. A small lack in judgment they both contributed to his misbegotten youth. Neither of them would ever be caught making a mistake that plain for all to see now that they’ve had a couple of thousand years to mature further and establish themselves among their peers.

She thinks this, and yet here she is, walking through the Words of Lahabrea and easily being allowed entry through the large double doors that lead to his sanctuary without a single attempt at hiding herself. Anyone could have seen her come this way, and she’s sure a fair number of researchers _had_ seen her come this way, and she couldn’t care less.

Now truly alone, Igeyorhm’s steps sounded all the louder as she strode down a few more hallways before turning to come face to face with the doors leading to Lahabrea’s office. She stopped just outside of them, waiting, listening, and deeming it alright to enter after another moment of standing there had come and gone. She has a plan for coming this time around and she isn’t going to let the presence of another ruin this for her.

Lahabrea’s office is surprisingly small, no larger than a medium-sized bedroom. He has a rather large desk placed in front of the single window in the room that takes up nearly the entirety of the back wall. There’s a small coffee table with two cushioned chairs placed on either side of it, a rectangular wine red rug placed underneath them. And that’s it. Nothing decorating the walls, no plaques to show off all of his accomplishments, no bookshelves or tomes scattered about, no hints that he was an esteemed scholar to be seen. Just a large desk, a small coffee table, and two chairs with a single rug and nothing more. How very practical.

The amount of times she’s come to his office has reached the millions, she’s sure. Though every time she has come here, it’s always been for a work-related reason or another; a part in her research she needed a second opinion on, a matter regarding the Convocation (most probably concerning Fandaniel and his ever flamboyant nature), a simple question she needed an answer to before leaving just as abruptly as she had shown up, never appearing before him for something that didn’t concern their never-ending positions as Convocation members and scholars alike. Granted both of her occupations required more than a fair amount of her attention, but it was still almost sad- pathetic even, that it has taken her this long to reach this point.

This time, however, as she easily closes the large doors behind herself and looks to the man sitting behind his desk with his back turned to her, Igeyorhm smiles to herself because she hasn’t come wanting to talk about something as mundane as work. No. Seeing as he hasn’t so much as lifted a finger to take things into his own hands, she’s come to the conclusion that this will be left to her to take care of. And so she phases off her mask and slips down her cowl, swiping her finger over her lips to ensure the deep currant purple hue hasn’t faded at all throughout the day, and she makes her way towards him.

For once, Lahabrea is truly too absorbed in his work to notice her when normally his attention is on her in an instant. Igeyorhm has to resist the urge to laugh at such a troublesome man she’s come to regard so highly over the years, only a few steps away from him now. He’s completely and utterly _hopeless_.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Igeyorhm added just the slightest amount of pressure as he jumped at her sudden appearance. She had to stop herself from frowning when she noticed how his mask and cowl are still covering much of his face and hair and so very much in the way. 

“What are you doing here so late into the night?” He asked, cream-colored eyes slightly widened behind his mask only to return to their normal size almost instantly, regaining his composure in seconds.

She remained silent as she swept some of his papers aside and lifted herself up to sit on top of his desk just to the side of where he’s sitting. Drumming her fingers against the edge of the wood, Igeyorhm looked to him with an unreadable expression. “I wanted to speak with you.” She said simply. “But first, I need you to take off that dreadful mask and hood of yours.”

Lahabrea blinked a few times before leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest, a smug smirk dancing across his lips. “Miss how I look, do you?” He asked and she very nearly laughed. Nearly.

“And what if I said I did?” Igeyorhm asked in return as she reached over and placed her fingers just under his chin, lifting it ever so slightly. “Do you truly intend on denying me this?”

Another beat of silence passed before Lahabrea shook his head, her hand falling from his face easily as he reaches up to take off his mask and lower his cowl, just as she had told him to. “Happy?” He asked with the faintest tinges of red dusting over his cheeks, so faint one could almost think it was a trick of the light coming from the single lamp on the far end of his desk sat there to illuminate the dark room. “Now what is it you wished to speak to me about that couldn’t wait until our meeting in only a few hours?”

“Is there something wrong with me coming to you in the middle of the night?”

“Why do you _insist_ on asking questions instead of giving me an answer?”

Igeyorhm smiled to herself, Lahabrea’s cream-colored eyes only narrowing further. To see him growing frustrated with her while that dust of red continues to stain his cheeks is nothing short of cute. “There’s no fun in simply giving you my reason for coming here and so, I think I’ll have you work for it.”

“Excuse me?” He said incredulity.

Her smile widened ever so slightly, baby blue eyes cool as they look at him with an all too familiar warmth that seems so contradictory to her stoic personality. “You’ll have to work for my explanation.” Igeyorhm repeated. “I’ll ask but one last question and, if you can be good and answer it for me, you’ll have my answer.”

His eyebrow twitched in slight irritation, just as she knew it would. Crossing one leg over the other, Igeyorhm looked to him expectantly for his answer. It was so clear to see that fire within him already beginning to burn brighter and brighter at being told what to do like this. He has never been one to like commands, hates them even when he's on the receiving end. Though when it comes from her, she can’t help but wonder if he makes an exception.

Lahabrea sighed, closing his eyes as his head falls slightly. “Fine. Ask your question then explain yourself.” He responded dismissively.

To think he truly believes _he_ has the upper hand in this. Igeyorhm shakes her head some before reaching over once more and this time taking a few locks of his hair into her hand and running her fingers through it, the golden strands slipping through like liquid gold. “Why is it you haven’t made your move?” She asked, brushing through his hair once more, again and again through the soft strands as she awaited his answer.

The way he resisted the urge to lean into her touch had her chest swelling in response. Even the pointed glare he shot her despite his aether crying out in approval at her ministrations had a sense of endearment welling up within her. “Made my move?” Lahabrea repeated only for her to hum in response. “What move is there to be made? Clearly my methods worked or else you wouldn’t be here.”

Now _that_ had her hand stopping midway through his hair, balling up around the soft locks and pulling ever so gently to remind him who had come to who. “Such pride you always have. A fire unmatched.” Igeyorhm murmured, pulling a little harder but not nearly enough to hurt in the slightest. “You must pride yourself in believing your carefully laid out bait finally lured in your prey, is that right?”

“Of course.” He responded with his smirk only widening despite his chest rising and falling a little faster under his robes. Haughty as ever. “It took no effort on my part to have you coming to me just the way I-”

His voice caught in his throat as Igeyorhm yanked hard on his golden locks, forcing him to lean closer if only to relieve some of the pressure. “You love hearing your own voice far too much.” She sighed. “But I can’t blame you. Your voice is lovely to listen to when you’re not stoking your own flames. Honestly, how do you not grow tired of singing your praises? Regardless, I take it your answer to my question is as simple as your pride forced you into inaction as it so regularly does.” Releasing her grasp on his hair, Lahabrea pulled back to sitting straight once more, cream-colored eyes never leaving her own as a newfound spark lights behind them. “I regret to inform you, however, that no amount of honeyed-words you have said led to me coming here this evening.”

“Then why is it you’ve come?” He asked, voice low to the point it sounded as if it rumbled in his chest. 

She shrugged as she brushed a few strands of her cobalt blue hair behind her ear. “I was growing bored of this dance of ours and wished to put an end to it once and for all.”

Lahabrea didn’t have a chance to respond as she leaned down, grabbing the front of his robes with both of her hands and pulling him up ever so slightly so she could crash her lips against his. She didn’t even bother waiting for him to respond, taking full advantage of his shock and slipping her tongue past the fine line of his lips and exploring to her heart's content. He stiffened beneath her, eyes wide as she chose to close her own, but eventually he gave in and returned the kiss with just as much passion if not more so. As expected of someone who burns with such ferocity it would surely scorch any who get close.

Igeyorhm smiled into the kiss as she contemplated over just how willingly she’d allow herself to get burned over and over again if it was by his hands and his hands alone. She’d happily allow the flames to lick at her skin, leave marks as it seared and marred her, eventually consuming her in everything that is _him_ \- just as his aether is trying to now.

She can feel it growing all around them as he stands and places his hands flush against her neck, thumbs brushing the underside of her jaw as her hold on his robes tightens. His aether isn’t warm but rather this burning sensation prickling at the air even as her own aether, so much cooler in comparison, lashes out to fight him off. It’s futile, of course. They only end up burning each other, one with heat and the other with a cold so freezing it’s just as painful as the raging inferno he’s so determined to encompass them in.

When they finally pull back from one another, Igeyorhm is panting just as Lahabrea is, a string of saliva connecting their bruised lips. This time she allows herself to laugh as she notices how the currant purple of her lips has transferred to his own somewhat, only making him look all the more disheveled as she reaches up and once again begins carding her fingers through his golden hair. It’s almost as if she was running her fingers through the sun itself. Shifting her gaze to his, she can’t help but notice how those cream-colored eyes of his are so bright now. She loses herself in them somewhat as he stares down at her, the Speaker finally at a loss for words and it’s all her doing.

“Was that really so difficult to do so on your own?” Igeyorhm asked, her smile tender and so very sweet, gentle, _loving_ , something she shows to him and him alone. 

He scoffed in response, wiping the back of his hand over his lips with one hand while he keeps the other pressed gently to the back of her neck, radiating a soothing warmth against her cool skin as their aether continues to push back and forth into one another as if trying to win some invisible battle. “I’m still unconvinced that my words didn’t lead you to me.” Lahabrea mused, voice dropping yet another octave as he leaned down to whisper into her ear with his lips barely grazing over the sensitive skin. “Just as you said, my voice is lovely to listen to so _surely_ it must have enticed you enough to come here so late into the night.”

Like a repeat of moments ago, Igeyorhm yanked hard on Lahabrea’s hair so that his head was held back, neck on full display for her as she uses her free hand to trace a nail down his jugular, smirking as she watches his breathing stutter before shifting her cool baby blue eyes to look up into his burning cream-colored ones. “You’re a fool for thinking you’re the one in charge here. But, I’ll allow you this simple luxury in _believing_ you’re right.”

Igeyorhm stood up from his desk and pressed herself into him, placing just the softest of kisses to the underside of his jaw as she pulled on his hair a little more and then let go altogether, stepping around him and making her way for the door. “That’ll be all for tonight, Lahabrea.” She called over her shoulder without so much as a care to how she quite literally just left that handsome man standing there to stare after her in utter disbelief. “Be good for me next time and maybe we’ll see just which one of us has lured in the other. Oh,” she paused as she opened one of the two doors to his office, “and do be sure to get some rest. It wouldn’t do for you to go to this morning's meeting so exhausted when I have intentions of seeing you again soon.”

Lahabrea didn’t have a moment to respond before she was slipping out of his office and closing the door behind her. Igeyorhm smiled triumphantly as she phased her mask back over her face and pulled her cowl over her head. “Such a fool.” She mused. 

Just as before, her footsteps echoed throughout Akadaemia Anyder as she made her way through the Words of Lahabrea and then the Words of Halmarut before slipping out of the building, this time entirely unseen. Though when she started off down the street, a slight skip to her steps, the feeling of eyes on her made her stop when she was no more than a few blocks from the large facility. Turning around, Igeyorhm’s eyes landed on the window at the very top of the building, the silhouette of a man turning and disappearing further back into his office being the last thing she saw before the window went dark to match all the others. 

She shook her head as she started down the street once more. She could still feel his lips against her own in a phantom touch, her aether warmer than before no doubt from his own previously trying to completely overtake her in his flames. “Truly, a fool.” Igeyorhm said with a small laugh, though even to herself she wasn’t quite sure which one of them she was referring to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, three in the morning writing can either go really good or really bad and I'm going to go out on a limb here and say this one went more towards good than bad but not quite great xD three AM morning writing aside, iggy and laha give me life and that's all I have to say because tired me shouldn't be allowed to write lmao


	17. A Dear Friend (Elidibus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the day comes for the Convocation to discuss who the next Azem should be. A day Elidibus hasn't been looking forward to in the least.

* * *

“And for the last topic of discussion,” Lahabrea started from where he’s standing at the head of the long table, “who do we consider first to take the newly open seat of Azem?”

Elidibus knew this day would come all too soon when the news first broke that the late Azem had fallen to seemingly unknown causes. They had vanished in the dead of night without a word a little over a month ago, supposedly to go and take care of an urgent matter that concerned their neighbors across the sea. Though when they inquired about their fellow Convocation member’s whereabouts, they were shocked to learn they had never reached the city proper. They waited a little longer before sending out the first of countless search parties, all returning with nothing of importance. 

Unlike a certain other adventurer he knows, the late Azem was never one to not report back often and keep everyone in the loop of their current progress on whatever it was they might have been doing. Even something small, something so very insignificant wouldn’t be spared from their communications, never wanting to leave a measure of question as to what they were doing and when or where they were going and how or why. And it’s for that exact reason that when they simply went dark, everyone knew deep down that they wouldn’t find their colleague, their friend.

In this last week, the Convocation took to tying up any loose ends the late Azem might have left behind in their sudden departure. It didn’t take long, of course, since Azem was never one to leave something unfinished. It was as simple as sending out a few correspondences, a couple of promised provisions, and that was that. Everything taken care of and ready for someone new to take up the role of the Traveler and continue right where the late Azem left off.

Leaning over the table, Fandaniel looked down towards the end of the long wooden slab. “Oh eminent Emet-Selch.” He drawled, smirk evident in his voice. “That beautiful traveler friend of yours, what was her name again?”

The Architect crossed his arms over his chest. “We’re not asking her to take up this position.” He shot him down coldly.

“But she’s the _perfect_ candidate!” Fandaniel cried dramatically, Igeyorhm frowning from where she regrettably sits across from him.

“No one better suited to the role of the Traveler comes to mind.” Pashtarot agreed. “She has shown us a few times now that she is a skilled mage and an accomplished adventurer that has already won the favor of our neighbors.”

Halmarut nodded. “Indeed. That girl would be an invaluable ally to us and our research.”

“Think we could convince her to set aside time to help with our individual research?” Emmerololth then asked. “Imagine all of the samples and information she could bring us from all corners of this star if she was willing to aid our work.”

Elidibus stayed silent as he listened to the conversation, sparing Emet-Selch a glance before looking to each of the other Convocation members as they gave their opinions on the matter. The Architect isn’t pleased at all with the rest of them ignoring his very clear disapproval of asking for Aestelle to take up the seat of Azem. He can’t say he doesn’t share in his colleague’s apprehension.

It’s been a few years since they first went on that mission together so long ago now and Elidibus has had ample time to become better acquainted with the young traveler. He’s learned a great many things about her, about the places she’s been and the people she’s met, and of her struggles. The image of the scars littering her body comes to mind and he has to stop himself from openly frowning.

Of all the possible candidates they could have proposed, she was the one who even he agreed would be best suited to taking up the role of the Traveler. No one more so than she knows their star and the problems plaguing her. And Elidibus has no doubt in his mind that she will work tirelessly to see their star to a brighter tomorrow, just as the late Azem promised to do themself. And yet, he finds himself unable to wholeheartedly agree with Fandaniel and the others despite on a rational level understanding their argument and not finding a single flaw in their judgment.

“Well, I think it’s safe to say we know Emet-Selch’s take on this.” Altima said with a small scoff verging on an amused laugh. “How about you, Elidibus?” He then asked, turning his attention to the white-robed man sitting at the end of the table. “What is your opinion on asking this girl to become our new Azem?”

Everyone had their eyes on him as he carefully thought over his response. Elidibus placed a hand to his chin, staring down at the table but not truly looking at it as he considers every possible avenue open to them. “I agree that the knowledge and power she possesses will be of great use to Amaurot and our cause.” He conceded. “But I cannot in good faith say I wish to ask this of her.”

“Oh? And why’s that?” Nabriales asked with a mischievous smile dancing across his lips as he rests his elbows on the table and his chin on the backs of his hands. “Have you come to grow fond of this adventurer in all the secret, clandestine meetings you both have shared together in your little piano room?”

Elidibus could _feel_ Emet-Selch’s gaze on him now, cold and almost predatory in nature. Like he’s seconds away from lashing out at the mere idea that someone other than he is close to their young friend.

“You two _have_ been sneaking around quite often as of late.” Fandaniel mused. “What is it exactly you two do together, anyways?”

“Does this have anything to do with her capabilities to take the seat of Azem and carry out her duties?” Igeyorhm asked, voice holding little amusement as she looks on at Fandaniel with a frown tugging at the corners of her lips. “It is of no import to us how she chooses to spend her free time as long as it does not hinder her work ethic which it clearly has not if the reports of our neighbors are anything to go by. Therefore, there is no need to go snooping into her personal life simply because _you_ have an insatiable curiosity with all things concerning her.”

The man sitting opposite of her rose his hands up in mock defeat as he shrugged his shoulders. “Can you blame me? She’s absolutely divine!” Fandaniel laughed.

With a click of his tongue, Loghrif sighed. “This is getting us nowhere so let’s return to where we were before we got derailed.”

“Yes. Elidibus, if you would be so kind as to enlighten us on why exactly it is you do not wish for this girl to take the seat of Azem.” Mitron added on.

Once again, the Convocation shifted their attention to him as he looked between each of them. “My only concern is her age. The role of the Traveler will ask much of her, just as all of our roles ask much of ourselves, and so it is with this in mind that I don’t want to so readily accept her as our sole option on this particular decision.”

In truth, her age has little to do with him not wanting to even offer her up as a potential candidate. Aestelle has proven time and time again that her wisdom and knowledge rivals if not surpasses his own and her judgment, despite her reckless and selfless nature, is sound to a fault. She’s meticulous, thoughtful, kind, and everything she needs to be if she was ever to become Azem. That is without question. 

“But she’s already an adventurer.” Deudalaphon countered. “Asking her to take up the mantle of Azem will change her occupation little if any at all.” He reasoned.

“And would it not make her safer? She would be required to report back to us unlike now where it is my understanding that she comes and goes without a word to anyone.” Lahabrea then spoke up.

Elidibus exhaled a soft, barely audible sigh. “That is a good point…” He agreed, albeit begrudgingly. “But can we all in good conscience ask this girl to set aside her innate love for traveling for the sake of doing so in favor of making it her _job_ to do as we ask of her? To put her in danger, in the middle of foreign disputes, even in the hands of unknown enemies to us with the possibility of losing her as well? Such an invaluable ally, as you regarded her as Halmarut, could slip from our grasp in the off chance we ask too much of her. Would it not be wiser to simply allow her to continue on as she is? We are already well acquainted with her despite her not being a member of the Convocation so must we pull her into our inner circle in order to benefit the most from her talents?”

He was grasping at pieces of straw now, he knows this. Elidibus does not want to make Aestelle their new Azem any more than Emet-Selch does. But, he cannot and will not allow either his own or his colleague's personal feelings where she is involved get in the way of them making this important decision. If this is truly what is best for Amaurot, and for them, then he will ask this of her despite his reluctance.

“I for one think that by having her a part of our inner circle would only serve to ensure her safety by us being able to keep better tabs on her whereabouts.” Fandaniel said smugly.

Altima nodded beside his friend. “Yes. By having her report to us, it eliminates the possibility of her going missing and none of us being able to search for her which is a very real danger to us as of right now.”

Mitron sighed. “It will do neither you nor Emet-Selch any good to coddle this girl. I say we ask her and if she agrees to take up the seat of Azem, then that will be her choice.”

“She can always turn us down.” Loghrif said thoughtfully. “This is by no means a demand. A simple request that, as we know already from Hythlodaeus, can easily be pushed upon to another if she so chooses.”

“I’m still against this.” Emet-Selch said, his frown only deepening as the reality of this conversation settles around them. “If I tell her I do not wish for her to accept this position, she will listen to me.”

“You would go against the Convocation because of your own trivial and petty feelings for this girl?” Halmarut asked almost incredulously. “You have a duty to Amaurot, Emet, not to this girl and this girl _alone_.”

Elidibus cleared his throat, ending that potential argument before it could even truly begin. “If this is what we all agree on, then I personally will speak with her if you cannot, Emet-Selch.”

Looking to the Architect now, the white-robed man took note of the truly cold glare he was receiving from the younger individual as a heavy silence fell within the meeting room. Pale golden eyes narrowed as he clearly holds back from letting any and all insults, hurtful words, and the likes go flying out. He isn’t going to concede.

“It’s for her wellbeing.” Elidibus said softer this time. “Lahabrea and the others have made a good point in saying we’ll be able to keep track of her far better if she were to become a member of the Convocation than we can as of right now. As much as I dislike the idea of having her act upon our requests, I will be relieved to at least have definitive knowledge of where she is and when instead of always being left to wonder.”

This seemed to strike a chord within the Architect, Emet-Selch’s expression relaxing if only a little as he continued to look at the Emissary. With a reluctant nod, he leaned back in his chair as he crossed his arms over his chest, frown still plastered to his lips. “Fine. I will speak to her when next she returns.” He responded with a resentful bite to his words.

Clasping his hands together, Fandaniel smiled triumphantly. “Then it’s settled! That beautiful traveler of yours will become _our_ beautiful Azem!” He very nearly sang.

With the meeting officially adjourned having come to their decision, one by one the Convocation members began to leave. Lahabrea lingered a little longer than the others as he discussed some last-minute research topics with Halmarut before the both of them left together. In the end, there were only two men left sitting at the table.

Elidibus slowly rose from his chair, his heart heavy though his mind clear as he looks to the Architect still sitting with his arms crossed over his chest and eyes now closed. “If there was someone more qualified than she, I wouldn’t have ever agreed. I only want the best for Aestelle, just as you do.” He said and then started for the door to the meeting room.

Emet-Selch scoffed. “Is that what you’re telling yourself by asking her to further put herself in danger now for our sakes? That this was the only possible outcome?”

“Do you not also wish to know where she is?” Elidibus asked where he stopped just in front of the door with his hand resting on its handle. “You care for her and surely worry over her as well when she’s out exploring this star. I’m only doing what will grant both of us a small measure of peace of mind.”

“Tell me, _Emissary_ , what is she to you?” The Architect asked with a twinge of spite to his words.

Opening the door, Elidibus spared the black-robed man a glance before turning to look out to the empty hallway. 

“A dear friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First we get cute Hades and WoL, then I unintentionally lowkey write past Hythlo and WoL, and now I have I don't even know what's going on with Elidibus and WoL jfkdla;fjds I'm laughing at how completely out of my control this has gone like oh gosh what is even happening anymore lul I dunno but I guess we'll just have to wait and see what else my brain decides to randomly add to this hell xD


	18. All She Deserves (WoL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time she saw a fellow adventurer, her first real friend outside of Amaurot, die before her very eyes, it broke her.

* * *

The Bureau of the Architect was quiet in the middle of the night. She wandered through the countless halls of the restricted area like a ghost in the dark, her onyx black robes and ivory mask only looking all the more haunting as she passed by window after window, moonlight cascading over her form as she slipped in and out of that pure white orb’s light. There’s no one here this late into the night, no need to work so long over concepts when they can simply go to the Hall of Rhetoric to look further into their research and so she’s ensured her privacy as she wanders the halls, aimlessly.

It all still doesn’t quite feel real. This feeling of emptiness is overwhelming, like a part of her has truly been lost to the abyss as she turns down another hallway, steps so soft they don’t even echo in the large open space. It has to have all been a terrible nightmare. When she leaves Amaurot to go on her next grand adventure, he’ll be there at the gates waiting for her with a smile on his face, ready to take on whatever challenges await them out on this vast star of theirs. 

She smiled bitterly to herself, silently slipping into a nearby library and not bothering to close the double doors behind her as she does so. Yes. He’ll be waiting for her just as he always has because he’s still alive. It’s all a terrible nightmare, she’s sure, because he couldn’t have died. Fate would never be this cruel. Of course not. He’ll be waiting for her…

The library was darker than even the hallways, the only source of light being the moonlight cascading in from the windows placed in between each of the long rows of bookshelves. Aestelle swayed with every step she took deeper into the large room full of tomes over countless subjects. He loved reading, always a fiend for everything that would enrich his knowledge and feed into his wisdom. The number of times she had snuck into this library specifically to steal a few tomes that would never be missed, she couldn’t remember them all at this point. She would have tried to steal every last tome here if that’s what he asked of her. She would have done anything he asked of her.

He was her first friend. Even before she met Hythlodaeus, he was there for her in the outside world. He was a fellow adventurer, a wandering spirit who came from a distant land so far away she, to this day, has yet to make it there. They promised they’d go there together one day. 

One day. 

A small giggle slipped past her lips as she turned to slowly walk down a long, thin isle between the bookshelves and towards the large window where bright moonlight shone through. They promised they’d see his homeland and then the rest of the world. They’d go where no man has gone before, they’d explore places untouched by humanity, they’d spend the rest of their days learning about long lost civilizations and documenting ancient texts so they’d never truly be lost to time. And then he had to go jumping in front of an arrow.

Her giggles started to grow as she remembered how quickly he had pushed her out of the way and took the arrow right through his chest, the head ripping through his skin just above his heart. They were being followed by an assassin, it turns out. Neither of them had noticed their spy but they both heard the snap of the bowstring just a moment too late.

Of course, she killed the assassin with no more than a single incantation, her heartbeat pounding in her ears as she watched her first true friend fall to the ground, blood staining his shirt as it pooled in his mouth and slipped down his cheeks and jaw. He looked up at the stars above them with a smile on his face as she grabbed at his hands and begged him, _begged him_ to not leave her. They promised. They promised they’d see the world together. 

It was funny how he said he’d happily die for her to the point she was truly laughing now as she walked up to the window and leaned her back against the bookshelf just beside it. He said it so sure of himself, he’d die a thousand times over for her because there was still so many great things left for her to do on this star. So many people for her to meet, places to see, all of which would only become so much more after she had graced them with her presence and wisdom and love. Absurd. _He_ was the one who had an endless amount of wisdom to bestow upon all he met, to better entire civilizations worth of people, to truly make differences on this star that she could never dream of doing on her own. She wanted to be by his side when he did these things, and instead he looked up at the stars and with his dying breath, looked at her and told her he’d always loved her smile the most, that she should never lose it or else he’d be sad.

Her laughter was so loud now as she reached up and tore off her ivory mask, throwing it to the side and listening as it shatters into a million pieces on the ground as she runs her hands under her cowl and through her hair, pulling on the strands while she bangs her head back into the bookshelf. It was so funny how he was so sure that _she_ deserved to live more than himself. How she would doubtlessly go on to do such amazing things to the point he was willing to sacrifice himself for her when they had both been blinded by their lively conversation to the danger that lurked in the shadows. 

They made a promise to see the world together. And now, now she’s going to walk this star alone.

Her laughter twisted into something deranged, manic even before choked sobs formed a lump in her throat. Digging the palms of her hands into the sockets of her eyes, Aestelle slowly slipped down the bookshelf until she was sitting on the ground with her knees tucked tightly to her chest, her cries only growing as all of the memories of him flashed through her mind like an art gallery she never wanted to see.

His smile was so beautiful, always so tender as he wore his heart on his sleeve. His hair a pale light blue that shone almost silver in the moonlight. His eyes a bright sky blue, so deep like the ocean that she could drown in for days on end if he would have let her- and he would have if she just asked. If only she had asked.

They never said just what they were to one another, whether they were only friends or something more. It was a conversation they didn’t feel the need to have. They had their entire lives ahead of them to define what they were and so they took every day, every night, one at a time. She doesn’t know in what way she loved him, but there wasn’t a shred of doubt that she did love him and he loved her. 

And so she cries, 

and she cries, 

and she cries over the loss of someone she loved.

Digging her hands even harder into her eyes, she grew tired of seeing his face in her mind. She can’t handle it. If she was a better adventurer, paid more attention to their surroundings, she could have prevented this. She can’t handle seeing his smile in her memories, but she can’t bear the thought of forgetting him either.

Without even realizing it now, she starts scratching at her eyes. She can’t handle it. She doesn’t deserve to see him smiling at her even if it is just a memory. She let him die for her when she could have saved him- _she could have saved him_. And she tried to. She spent hours hovered over his cold corpse, expending every last ounce of her aether utilizing all of the restoration and curative magicks she could think of to try and bring him back. She did everything she could and now she’s forced to look upon his beautiful smile in her memories. 

The scratch marks forming all around her eyes were only growing in their severity as she pressed her nails harder into her skin, drawing blood. And then it dawns on her. She doesn’t deserve to see him so beautiful in her memories, but she does deserve to be tormented by his memory. For all she couldn’t be, for all she left unsaid, and for all that she lacks in comparison to all that he was, she deserves to feel such self-hatred. She deserves to live every last waking moment of this pitiful existence mourning him and losing herself to the grief. She deserves to die just as he did. She deserves-

“Aestelle?”

A familiar voice cut through the silence that had settled around her, one of her hands covered in her blood slapping over her mouth in a vain attempt to quiet her cries. It did little to muffle them as she continued to whimper, body shaking and tears slipping down her cheeks, mixing with the crimson that dripped from the cuts she tore into her skin all around her eyes. Maybe this too she deserves. To be found so broken by her close friend Hythlodaeus. It’s not bad enough for her to lose perhaps her first love, but now she has to face her friend in such a pitiful state. 

Banging her head into the bookshelf again, she didn’t bother trying to remain quiet anymore as she slammed her head against the wood again, and again, and _again_. She deserves all of this pain and suffering for letting him die. She deserves it all as she once again scratches at her eyes in a vain attempt to rid her mind of his smile.

“Aestelle, by the gods.”

She doesn’t see it when her friend kneels in front of her, already tossing his ivory mask aside as he takes her thin wrists into his large hands, pulling her hands away from her face. “Aestelle, hey, what are you _doing_ to yourself?” Hythlodaeus asked.

Her pearl white eyes looked into bright emerald ones, so unlike the ones of her lost love. “I’m…” Her voice trailed off, tears still falling just as the blood from the cuts are dribbling down her cheeks.

Aestelle’s eyebrows knitted together as she tried to pull away from her friend. Her eyes only narrowed when he didn’t release her. “Let me go!” She cried out, his hold on her tightening the more she struggled. “Let me _go_! I deserve this!”

The second she threw her head back into the bookshelf, Hythlodaeus quickly sat back against the opposite bookshelf and pulled her into his lap, pinning her arms by her sides with one arm while he holds her head gently against his chest with his free hand. “You need to stop.” He said sternly. “Calm down so I can help you.”

“No! _No_ !” She yelled, trying her absolute damndest to escape his inescapable embrace. “He _died_ because of me. I deserve to suffer for his sacrifice!” She cried.

His arms around her tightened as Hythlodaeus placed his chin down on top of her head. “You aren’t responsible for another’s life.” He said softly. “Anyone who’s known you would happily die for you.”

She stilled in his arms at those words. Aestelle didn’t _want_ anyone to die for her. She’s nothing when compared to everyone around her. She isn’t a powerful mage, she isn’t skilled at creations or concepts, she isn’t exactly the brightest among scholars or wisest among philosophers, she isn’t anything but a worthless excuse of a life.

Her tears continued to fall as she just sat there on Hythlodaeus’ lap, head resting against his chest as she stares up at the window and to the bright moon. So pure, so far removed from the trivialities of humanity. She deserves to suffer, so why is it she finds herself calming at being held so tightly? She doesn’t deserve this, this kindness. She doesn't deserve to know such compassion anymore. Not anymore…

“Please, Aestelle, listen to me.” Hythlodaeus whispered, his erratic heartbeat ringing loudly against her ear as she remembers the exact moment her love stopped breathing and his own heart stilled in his chest. More tears fell from her eyes as she gave up and went lax in her friend's embrace. “I didn’t know this man who died for you, but you shouldn’t sit here trying to destroy the life he sacrificed himself to save. Honor his memory and all he gave to you by living. I know that if I was given the ultimatum of either dying for you or watching you die, I’d give my life without a second thought and hope to see you smile for a thousand days to come. That man who died for you must have loved you deeply because I know I do and if he was so willing to die for you just as I myself am, then I know he wouldn’t want to see you like this. Hurting yourself the way you are.”

“I deserve it.” She whimpered, trying desperately to ignore how nice it feels to be held when all she wants is to go drown in her sorrow.

“I know it hurts, and it’s going to hurt for a long while more before you’ve come to terms with his sacrifice…” Hythlodaeus’ voice trailed off as he gently pulled Aestelle back enough to get a clear look at her face. Leaning down, he brushed his lips over her cheekbone, pouring his aether onto her and healing the cuts she tore into that beautiful face of hers. “But he gave to you the ultimate gift in exchange for his life so don’t waste it. He wanted you to live so you _need_ to find the strength within yourself to carry onwards just as he would have wanted you to.”

Aestelle looked between her friends glistening emerald eyes, tears pricking at the sides of them as he no doubt looks on at her broken self and finds her worthy of his pity. She would have yelled at him again if she wasn’t so tired. So very tired. And so she simply returned her head down to rest against his chest, silently crying as he held her tight in his warm embrace that she knows she doesn’t deserve.

“I’ll be here for you until you’re whole again, and I won’t leave even after you’re okay. I’ll always be here for you… I promise I will.” Hythlodaeus murmured, placing the most tender of kisses to the top of her head as she just stares up at the waning moon with tears in her eyes.

She doubts it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah back to my default angst and depressing writing o/ it's been too long xD okay but tbh I almost cried writing this cuz oof my feels and writing for Hythlodaeus again just hit me too hard I guess lmao
> 
> p.s. "Artistry" by Jacob Lee is the perfect song to listen to for all things Hythlodaeus like if he had an anthem for how I'm writing him in whatever weird au this has become of old Amaurot, that would be it x3


	19. Stargazing (Hades)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She said that the stars remind her of the two of them, and he likes to think he finally understands what she meant.

* * *

“What do you see?”

Her whispered words broke the calm silence that had befallen them, Hades turning his head to steal a glance at the younger girl. “What do you mean?”

They were lying side by side in the lush grass of the grasslands just outside of Amaurot. Aestelle had returned from a lengthy adventure and, as he has so regularly gotten in the habit of doing since she became a member of the Convocation, Hades ventured out to meet her at the gates. A small moment just to themselves before she’s to report back to the Convocation the following morning and give her findings about a particularly strange village near the Sorlien Sea. 

His cowl had fallen back, snow white hair spilling out around his head like a halo as he watched the moonlight dance across her features, the stars up above reflecting in her pearl white eyes. Slowly, she lifted her free hand that wasn’t holding his own and pointed up to the sunless sea above, her eyes never moving from where they fixed on the sparkling white diamonds. “When you look up at the stars, what do you see?”

Turning his gaze back up to follow her finger, Hades sighed. “I see the stars.” He scoffed. “Is there something more that should be obvious for me to see?”

Her hand fell to lie above her head. “When I look up at the stars,” she paused and squeezed his hand, “I see us.”

“Us?” He repeated.

“Yeah.” Aestelle murmured. "It' reassuring to think that when I’m traveling, I can look up at the sky and know we’re staring up at all the same stars.”

Propping himself up on his elbow, Hades looked down at her, pearl white eyes never leaving the stars. Whatever he was going to say died on his tongue the moment he saw the small shimmer of a tear forming in the corner of her eye. 

Lying back down, he shifted closer so that their sides were pressed against one another as he held her hand more tightly. “You were gone for quite a while this time around.” Hades said. “How often do you stare up at the stars when you’re gone?”

She hummed to herself as she thought. “It’d be easier to ask when am I not looking up at the stars?”

He scoffed at that. “If you’re always so heartbroken when you leave, maybe you should put all of this adventuring behind you and stay home forever.”

“You know I can’t do that.” She whispered, leaning her head against his arm now.

Chuckling, he watched a star shoot across the sky, leaving a small blue and purple ephemeral trail behind for a moment before disappearing into the black sea. “I know it all too well.” Hades responded. He wasn’t even trying to hide the longing in his voice now as he held her hand, listening to the soft sounds of her breathing mix with the gentle cool breeze that blew past, her warmth seeping into his side in the most comforting of ways. “Where do you plan to go next?” He decided on asking.

“I don’t know.” She sighed. “So many places, so much time, but they’re all so far away. I won’t be home for months at the rate I’m going. But Halmarut has been asking about a certain flora out in the jungles of Guilmura so maybe that’s where I’ll go.”

“You haven’t been there in a long while.”

“I know. It’s about time I visit Lilliana so Guilmura sounds like a good place to return to.”

Hades exhaled a heavy sigh. “This time, perhaps, stay for a while before you leave?” He asked at nothing above a whisper.

Aestelle looked up at him, his pale golden-eyes not looking away from the stars. “What? You miss me while I was gone?” She teased.

“You already know the answer.” He said lamely. “Do you enjoy embarrassing me?”

Crawling a little closer, the ice blue-haired girl propped her arms up on his chest and looked down at him, their once joined hands no longer together as he wraps an arm around her waist to rest his hand on the small of her back. “I love teasing you, my beloved Hades.” She cooed, completely obstructing his vision of the stars now. But the closer he looks into her pearl white eyes, he almost swears he can see the stars still reflecting within them. Ever so faintly, but, they’re there all the same as she looks down at him with such happiness.

“I regret ever allowing you into my life.” The snow white-haired man sighed, his soft smile betraying him.

“No you don’t.” She giggled, head falling to lay on his chest as she listens to his steady heartbeat, his arm tightening around her ever so slightly as he holds her in place. “You know you’d be lost without me.”

He scoffed but didn’t respond. She’s right. Without her, he’d be a sad excuse of a man. They’ve grown so much together since Hythlodaeus introduced them to one another. The things they’ve made and seen and the times they’ve spent together- all utterly irreplaceable. Even something as simple as this, holding her as he stares up at the stars that pale in comparison to those that twinkle in her eyes, even this is a precious moment.

The idea of ever opening up to anyone was never on the table for Hades before she came into his life. He has never exactly been the most approachable and social, not one to go looking to make friends or actively participate in the many discussions and debates taking place in the Hall of Rhetoric. Everything was a chore when he could just as easily work on his concepts and creations and lose himself to the many small scale cities he’d spend months perfecting in a secluded room deep within the Bureau of the Architect. The world was so bland and boring to someone like he who has never gone out and seen it with his own two eyes.

And then she came. The girl with ice blue hair like moondust was sprinkled all over it and pearl white eyes with stars twinkling all within them. She came with stories of the outside, with gifts just for him, with words only he’d ever have the luxury of hearing in the dead of night when she’d seek him out in his secluded room and keep him company despite him telling her to leave him be so he could work in peace. She planted a seed in his heart that bloomed into an ice blue rose, her thorns embedding themselves deep within his very being and keeping her rooted so that even if one day he somehow got rid of her, she’d never truly be gone.

A constant reminder that a young girl charmed him despite his best efforts to shoo her away.

Chuckling to himself, Hades lifted his head just enough to place a light kiss to the top of her head. He hadn’t even noticed she fell asleep in his arms until just now. She was so calm, warm, lovely. His own little rose gifted by the moon itself. And so as he looks up at the stars once more, that blanket of a warm inky-black shimmering with every color just out of reach, he likes to think that he understands what she meant when she said that the stars represent themselves. He’s the darkness of the sunless sea while she’s the stars twinkling all throughout his being, lighting him up from the inside out and together becoming something truly breathtaking. 

Without her, he’d be lost in the darkness and without him, she’d have nowhere to shine her brightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the emotional wreck I was because of the last oneshot with Aestelle and Hythlo, I just needed to write something cute and fluffy (and not something that'll make me tear up like I do when I be a big dumb and rewatch Elidibus' final cutscene after his trial like the masochist I am jfdklsjaf;dlk) This game has broken me- but on a brighter note, I finally bought the Hades Trophy for my apartment in-game so I'm living xD


	20. Her Place in this World (WoL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon her return from yet another venture out to their neighbors across the sea, Aestelle finds herself looking back on her humble beginnings in Amaurot to where she is today (and hopefully to where they'll all be in the future yet to come).

* * *

No one wants to acknowledge it at first, but they all know it’s there. The rumors of unsettling beasts spawning seemingly from nowhere ravaging the land far across the sea in small, isolated incidents. They all _know_ it’s out there, but they’re ignoring it.

A frown tugs on the corners of her lips as she rides the boat back to her side of the ocean, where her home lies, her one true home; where Hades is back in Amaurot. Everyone is blatantly ignoring the reality they’re about to find themselves in the middle of. The world is starting to come undone, the laws of reality fraying, and no one knows why so they’re pretending all is fine because the fear of the unknown is too much to bear. This is insane to her. She is _Azem_ , she least of all should turn a blind eye to these reports.

But the reports are increasing in their amount… It’s slow, of course. The first report was sent to them in Amaurot a few years ago now. They’re more or less expected to be spoken about at least twice during the week when the Convocation holds their meetings. It’s becoming normal to speak of these nightmarish beasts and dismiss the all too real threat they’re posing.

It’s not the fact that yes, there are terrible monstrosities wreaking havoc wherever they so please, but rather it’s the fact that this phenomenon has no cause behind it apart from that strange and unsettling sound heard from deep within their star all those years ago. It’s such a vague thing to base any of these incidents on so no one has truly looked into it except for a select few who ultimately came back with nothing. And because all of these incidents are so far removed from Amaurot and her people, it’s as simple as out of sight out of mind. The Convocation isn’t doing _anything_ to stop these beasts or beginning to put into place any sort of regulations or defenses should the incidents begin popping up near and inside their fair city. 

She doesn’t get it. The world is slowly beginning to warp into something terrible and no one is trying to stop it. Is it because it’s happening at a true snails pace so no one sees it as a big deal yet? Or are they too scared to admit they don’t have the answers to something this unnerving so they’re pushing it aside until they can do so no longer?

Regardless, she will not stand by and idly watch as this star starts to unravel. Aestelle admits she’s never been the scholarly type; she is no Lahabrea or Igeyorhm or Pashtarot or even Emmerololth. She is merely a traveler and a damn good one at that so something she finds out on her travels while saving people from these monstrosities will have to be of use to the Convocation. It has to be. She can’t do this alone and she needs her friends to help her save their star from whatever this unknown enemy is.

“Will you be making a report to the Convocation upon your return, oh eminent Azem?” One of the scholars from Akadaemia Anyder who had accompanied her on this particular expedition asked from where he sits beside her.

They’ve been on this boat for hours now and thankfully they’re nearing the ports of Leigh Croa because she could use a break from all of this rocking back and forth. Riding chocobos and even some of the exquisite mounts Lahabrea has created just for her is one thing, being on a boat is entirely different. But they still need to take another _two_ boats before they’re officially on their end of the sea and can finally return to Amaurot. She’s looking forward to the day where she won’t have to make this trip every few weeks...

Glancing to the young man, she smiled as she adjusted her cowl. “I will. Lahabrea and Halmarut have been asking quite a few questions about my adventures across the sea so I’m sure they’ll be eager to hear what new tales I have to regale them with.” She mused. “But what of you? Back to your daily life of reading tomes and starting lively debates?”

The scholar awkwardly played with his hands, ivory mask turned down towards the floor. “Possibly. I don’t quite know what it is I wish to do with myself now after seeing...seeing whatever those _things_ were.” He said softly.

Aestelle looked to him and gently reached over to pat his thigh. “You’ll find your own path forward just as we all do in life. What is it you’re so torn over now that you’ve seen the beasts from the reports with your own two eyes?” She then asked. 

“How can I continue my research into Phantom Creation when those things are out there? My research isn’t going to be of any help if they appear near our home and I don’t want myself or my friends to be left defenseless.” The young scholar admitted. “But my peers seem far more content to let the phenomenon of these incidents go unchecked for the time being.” He suddenly looked up to her, his hazel eyes behind his mask shimmering with a mixture of emotions, all of which ultimately came down to confusion. “Why is it they’re not doing anything to prevent or at the very least minimize the destruction brought by these incidents?”

For a moment, Aestelle just looked at him. What is she to say to that? He’s asking all of the same questions she herself is, but she can’t very well go telling one of Lahabrea’s own students that even the Convocation is more or less turning a blind eye to the incidents. Though she can’t lie to the man who has to be around the same age as her either. 

“They don’t see the incidents as an immediate threat.” She decided on saying, tearing her eyes away from his own and looking off to the side. “Think of when we hear of another wolf attack from the nearby forests. We all know it’s bad, that it's dangerous, but it’s common and so we dismiss it.”

“But these aren’t things to just be dismissed!” He reasoned. “Those monsters are the likes of which we have never seen. We wouldn’t stand a chance against them should they come attacking our home.”

Aestelle nodded. “You're not wrong.”

The scholar sighed. “Then why?”

“Why? Because the incidents are too far away to be of concern.” The black-masked girl said before looking back to the scholar and offering him a small smile. “But don’t you see? There are those like you and I who see this threat, minuscule it may be now, but there’s no telling how out of hand it could get in the many years to come. So it falls to us to start preparing now. I’m sure your research could be used to create something truly befitting a masterwork from the Words of Lahabrea.” Her smile softened. “Don’t get upset with your peers for not caring about the incidents. Talk to them, offer them a sound argument, and go back to your research and work towards saving our fair city when the time comes to defend it- _i_ _f_ the time ever comes. It’s all you can do, just as it’s all I can do.”

“Even you aren’t capable of rallying the Convocation to truly take this seriously?” The scholar asked, his shoulders falling slightly. “You who has traveled abroad countless times now and have seen these horrors firsthand time and time again, they don’t listen to even you?”

Aestelle thought for a moment as she placed a hand to her chin, something Hades often does and she’s picked up on over the many years they’ve known one another. “It’s not that they don’t listen because they do. And they ask plenty of questions for clarification and wanting to know all of the details no matter how small.” She murmured.

“Then why aren’t they doing anything?”

“They don’t understand the scale of the incidents, or at least that’s my theory on the matter.”

The scholar sitting beside her stayed quiet as the ship continued to rock back and forth, the ocean's waves surprisingly gentle this evening but not nearly gentle enough for her own tastes. Leaning back slightly, the ice blue-haired girl reached up and took off her mask, holding it out and facing her so she could get a clear look at its design. “You see this mask?” She asked the scholar. “It’s the mask of Azem, Traveler of the Convocation of Fourteen, and it is my duty to shepherd this star to a better and brighter tomorrow.” Turning her head to look at him, she watched his hazel eyes widen when he saw her face completely uncovered for the first time, her smile gentle. “This mask doesn’t belong to only me if you truly think about it. We all have this duty and the desire to see our star to that brighter tomorrow no matter how large or small your contribution may be in the grand scope of it all. Your research _will_ help, even if you don’t know how or see the point in it. So don’t worry so much. Leave the real worrying to the Convocation,” she paused as she bent her head down to place her mask back on, “we may not always act as quickly as many of you would like, but we always do what we believe is right for all. Trust in us, or at the very least trust in me. I will find a way to save us. I have to.”

A few days come and go of further sea travel before Aestelle finds herself walking through the bustling city streets of Amaurot once more, the Polyleritae District always being a hub for all talks about concepts and creations. Black-robed individuals pay her little mind as she makes her way through the city, her onyx black mask being the only way to distinguish her from the others. It’s nice finally being back on solid ground and in her home city no less. Amaurot will forever hold a special place in her heart.

Looking to the capitol building a little ways away that reaches up to the twinkling stars up above where it’s placed near the center of their fair city, she can’t help but smile, her steps slowing until she’s standing in the middle of the street with people walking past in her every direction. It feels as if it was so long ago now that she had once regarded this metropolis as a stranger to her. Wandering the star had left her with no home to truly call her own, jumping between villages and towns and even a few cities all when she was no older than a young girl. Abandoned as a child left to wander aimlessly in search of a place to call home. It’s funny how the city known for its elevated ideas, it’s esteemed scholars, it’s lively debates all in the name of a ceaseless pursuit of knowledge and most certainly unattainable ideals became _her_ home. She is no scholar and hasn’t ever truly taken an interest in creation magicks to the extent that her fellow Convocation members have and yet she’s still managed to find a place among them. Her two closest friends, one of which being her lover, are so much brighter and useful than her but no one other than she seems to think that. They’ve looked past her shortcomings and praised her for her uniqueness in a city full of scholars with little adventurers save herself and a handful of other wandering souls. Somehow she found a void for her to fill within this city and in the hearts of her dearest friends when anyone looking in from the outside would most certainly question why someone like her would ever be such an esteemed member within their society.

Shaking her head, Aestelle continued down the street and occasionally waved to anyone who happened to notice and call out to her. It’s rare to find her in the city nowadays so when she does return, it’s a bit of a spectacle. She’ll have to hurry before a crowd starts to form and begin asking all sorts of questions about her most recent travels.

The Bureau of the Architect had many Amaurotines running in and out, some with concept crystals in hand and others carrying around rolled up and bound large pieces of parchment, no doubt written down ideas to later imbue into their beloved concept crystals. How they ever thought to imbue crystals with concepts is beyond her. The idea was absolutely foreign to her when she first wandered into Amaurot. 

She knew basic creation magicks from a few villages she had stayed in prior to her arrival in this large city so she was just barely able to make some terrible black robes that barely resembled the actual robes the denizens of Amaurot wear. But surprisingly no one called her out on it, just letting this young girl who _clearly_ didn’t belong find her way through the large city, even pointing her towards the Hall of Rhetoric more times than not. The scholars who congregate there often are surprisingly nice towards young and curious minds, wanting to nurture their curiosity and teach them all about the joys in participating in lively debates and coming up with well thought out arguments. But seeing as she’s never been one for tomes, creating sound arguments of her own was nigh impossible. Everyone else always knew more than her, how to counter her stance, and were just overall better speakers in general.

So next up on her list of buildings to call her home was the Bureau of the Architect. Her feeble attempts to utilize anything past their rudimentary concept crystals were almost all failures, but she enjoyed the trial and error because when a concept did come to life just how she wanted it to, it felt amazing. She had never been particularly great at any one thing and being able to at least realize some small concept was a step in the right direction. Though ultimately it wasn’t the direction she was supposed to go in. Her creation magicks to this day pale in comparison to her raw ability to weave aetherical magicks into potent incantations only master mages were previously thought to be able to wield. It was her own little trick up her sleeve when it became clear to her she would never truly be an Amaurotine no matter how badly she wanted to fit into such a welcoming and open-minded society of scholars.

Walking through the main foyer of the large building, she made a beeline for the lift, the concept clerk behind the counter giving her a nod as she offered them a wave. Since she wasn’t exactly smart enough to be a great scholar, and concepts and creation magicks were more or less out of the question as well, she turned to her innate affinity for healing magicks. The Words of Halmarut in Akadaemia Anyder has quite a fair bit of tomes pertaining to healing flora from all across their star and that’s where she started her journey to becoming the mage she is today. She would leave Amaurot with only a few clues of what she needed to look for and where. And when she’d return weeks if not a few months later, she’d be coming back with all sorts of plants and knickknacks and even more tomes and crystals from the villages and remote civilizations she had chanced upon during her travels. Reading was never her thing so learning first hand how to heal and cast devastating potent magicks to scare off any of the wild beasts that tried to make a snack out of her was the way to go.

The lift was empty when she stepped inside, the mechanical workings of it clinking and clanking some here and there as she starts her ascent up to the top floor. Not long after she had started adventuring in earnest, scholars and concept creators began to take notice of her wanderlust and uncanny ability to always stumble across rare ingredients or ancient relics previously thought lost to time. They began comparing her to the now late Azem and had actually begun to regard her with a sense of comradery. She was no scholar and never would be, but they still considered her an invaluable member of their society even though she wasn’t even a native. Her differences weren’t shunned but rather appreciated and even admired to a degree by some. Before she knew it, she had grown a following of sorts, scholars and creators and mages and everyone in between wanting to know more about the outside world, to see firsthand what she had discovered, and listen to her stories of lands so distant they were all sure none of them other than her would ever see with their own two eyes.

The soft _ding_ of the lift dragged her from her thoughts. She’s going to have to speak with the Convocation tomorrow morning and give a debriefing of her time across the sea in full and already she’s dreading it. Sometimes she almost wishes she had stubbornly forced herself to become a scholar because whenever any of her colleagues spout some rebuttal to her arguments, she never has the words to defend herself. And she’s most certainly going to have to defend herself tomorrow when she once again petitions them to put more resources into investigating those strange incidents. They always say that they’re already putting too many resources into the investigations, that the threat hasn’t truly become so uncontained that they need to respond with even more researchers having to leave the city walls to be dispatched far and wide. Even when she insists that they should, they never fail to know just what to say to push her into a corner where even though she knows she’s in the right, she can’t help but agree with them.

But that’s just her lot in life that she’s learned to accept. If they all truly believe that this threat isn’t a problem yet, then fine, she’ll just have to work separately more to ensure they’re not entirely caught off-guard when problems arise. They’re doing what they think is right and so too shall she. In the end, their goals are the same; protect not only Amaurot but their entire star. So long as they never lose sight of that goal, then regardless of how they get there, they’ll be alright in the end.

Aestelle stops just short of the doors leading into the Architect’s office. This home of theirs will forever mean the world to them so even if they disagree on how best to proceed, it won’t mean the dissolution of their friendships. They will always have each other to rely on. As long as they remember their purpose, their love for their city and star, then they’ll find a way to save everyone from those nightmarish beasts and eventually all will return to how it used to be in the not so distant past. She’s found her place in this world and she isn’t going to let it go just because the laws of reality are beginning to fray. Together, they'll find a way just as they always do.

With a gentle smile ghosting over her lips, the young girl placed her hands on both doors and opened them with a single push. “My beloved Hades, I’m home!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I may or may not have started writing up a story with Aestelle following the ShB storyline but she kinda sorta maybe traveled back in time from her immediate victory in the Seat of Sacrifice trial and back to when Emet first introduced himself to everyone in the Crystarium meaning she has a portion of her memories from Amaurot and also knows how their story is going to end :'))) Totally not angst filled and hella sad because she remembers Hades but he doesn't remember her until much later pffttt nope, definitely not also writing it where she's going to find a way to save him instead of killing him lmao nope, not at all :')))))))
> 
> (highkey I want to post it lol this series of oneshots are referenced every now and again in the story I have so far too so it's almost like a continuation from these where it's before the Final Days to that chapter story where it's the aftermath of the Great Sundering. If I manage to write a fair bit for it I might post it so feel free to comment if you'd be interested in reading my version of the WoL going on her own quest to try and save her Hades xD)


	21. Midnight (Lahabrea)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has never been particularly interested in the work of his colleagues unless it had something to do with his own. But, upon Azem's request for everyone to "play nice" as he likes to put it, Lahabrea will humor the young girl and reluctantly meet with Igeyorhm and Nabriales.

* * *

“‘Tis unlike you to be so distracted.”

Igeyorhm’s voice drew him from his thoughts, Lahabrea flicking his cream-colored eyes to his colleague.

“It is unsettling is what it is.” Nabriales then said. “Have you heard even a word I’ve said over the clear time manipulation capabilities presented by my latest discoveries over deciphering the Yiazihmian stone tablets?”

The three Convocation members sat at a small round table deep within one of the countless libraries housed inside the Bureau of the Secretariat. Nabriales had all but insisted they meet here a few hours following this morning's meeting in the Capitol. Something about being on the verge of a new breakthrough that will once again further cement his indisputable mastery over all things ancient temporal magicks─or so he says. If one were to ask the incurably smug time mage if he was the grandfather of chronomancy itself, Lahabrea is confident he’d say yes...and that alone is about as ridiculous as him trying to lay claim to pyromancy and Igeyorhm to cryomancy. But, as any good _friend_ would do, he indulges Nabriales’ ceaseless boasting at most once a week. Azem had said it might strengthen their bonds if they were to give more in-person updates on their separate fields of research and focus. Though he may have to reconsider just who he deems worthy of his time because he’d much rather be listening to another one of Halmarut’s speeches over the different types of fauna found in the jungles of Guilmura than suffer Nabriales’ nasal tone for a second more.

“To be fair, I could care less about your silly time magicks when you have nothing of worth to add to my own work.” Lahabrea scoffed, lazily waving his free hand while he rests his chin down on his other, their blood red masks sitting near the center of the table while their cowls are drawn back seeing as there’s no one else in the library. “But do go on. It’s evident how you adore the sound of your own voice and I wouldn’t be so cruel as to deny you my audience.”

Igeyorhm laughed some to herself. “‘Twould seem the Speaker is more inclined to waste the day away in his reverie than listen to your report, Nabriales.” She said, looking across the small circular table to the auburn-haired man.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Nabriales exhaled an exasperated sigh. “Why are we playing into that child’s games when it’s clear none of us care to know about the other’s research…” He muttered.

“Because, though young she may be, she has made strong points during her few appearances at our meetings.” Igeyorhm responded thoughtfully. “If it were not for Azem’s perspective, I daresay a number of our respective progress’ into our research would not be nearly as far as they are at present without the input of our fellow Convocation members.”

“Lahabrea has yet to add a single piece of note to my research.”

“And you his.”

Nabriales narrowed his eyes for a moment and then looked off to the side, shrugging his shoulders. “Your point is invalid.” He said dismissively. “Chronomancy is an invaluable aspect to phantom creation just as aspects of phantom creation inevitably weave their way into the laws of time, therefore, he should be more than willing to offer insight on the subject of these newly deciphered tablets.”

Lahabrea looked on at his peer with boredom written clear as day across his face. “How about instead of me wasting my breath over silly time magicks we instead turn our attention to something more manageable between the three of us.”

“I assume this has to do with what had you so distracted mere moments ago..?” The cobalt-haired woman’s voice trailed off, waiting for the Speaker to respond.

“More or less. ‘Twould seem Emet-Selch and Elidibus both have taken personal interests into the wellbeing of Azem while she is away on her adventures.” Lahabrea said, cream-colored eyes flicking from Igeyorhm to Nabriales and back to her once more. “Enough so that despite their frequent protestations, the two of them have been at each other’s throats over a particular debate concerning our Traveler. Of course not physically─but I cannot deny that I wouldn’t find it amusing to see the two of them decide which of their mounts is the better through sheer might.”

The auburn-haired man leaned back in his chair, shoulders slouching at having the conversation once again shift away from his work. “Ah, the debate over what mount would suit her best.” He mused. “An interesting question, one I find surprising that they didn’t go to Fandaniel to be the deciding vote on what with his nigh obsession over the girl.”

Igeyorhm sighed. “‘Tis a tad bit unsettling, is it not? Not even Emet-Selch appears to be so fixed on her when he’s her lover and by all rights would be the one with a most deep-set infatuation. Fandaniel’s actions are growing more and more into the realm of, to put it plainly, creepy.”

“She is the center of gossip most times than not so it’s only reasonable that the man who prides himself in knowing the talk of the city would be so besotted with the very subject of all that he hears. But that is not what I wish to focus on. Rather the topic of this mount the Architect and Emissary are determined to keep just between the two of them as of right now.” Lahabrea said, picking up his blood red mask and twirling it around between his fingers to give him something to do. “I believe that this decision now falls to us seeing that they have yet to come to any sort of compromise in the last month the debate has been open.”

“An executive decision by the Speaker?” Igeyorhm asked, a ghost of a smile dancing across her currant purple painted lips.

The golden-haired man shrugged. “Naturally. Never once has the Architect or the Emissary taken such a strong liking to a particular subject matter where they both would feel passionate enough to not back down or concede even the smallest margin. And if this was simply a domestic dispute, I wouldn’t particularly care what they disagreed on. Though this argument is now interfering with our meetings which I will not tolerate any longer.”

“And you say I like to hear the sound of my own voice.” Nabriales said with a mischievous grin. “Though I will admit I quite like the direction you're taking this conversation in. Pray tell, what did you have in mind?”

“Simple, we gift Azem a mount of her own and successfully end the disagreement between our peers.”

“And you presume Emet-Selch and Elidibus will agree to let bygones be bygones should we intercede this most delicate of subject matters?”

Igeyorhm placed a hand to her chin. “Azem herself has been looking all the more uncomfortable with the clear discord between them both so mayhaps it is best we intervene─on her behalf, of course.”

Nabriales chuckled. “And it’s only a bonus that this shall also serve to undermine Emet-Selch and Elidibus both.” He mused.

Lahabrea smirked. “I am glad to see you both are in agreement with my plan. ‘Tis just a matter of when we should act.”

Grabbing her mask, Igeyorhm placed the red ceramic over her face and then reached back to pull up her cowl to her onyx black robes. “I shall speak with the Adventurer’s Guild and look into what tasks Azem regularly performs as to grab a basis for what mount would best suit her needs.”

“Leave the acquisition of the concept crystal to me.” Nabriales then said as he copied the slightly younger woman’s actions, placing his mask over his eyes and bringing his cowl to cover the top of his head. “A few words to the Chief of the Bureau of the Architect and I shall return with a most exquisite crystal suitable for our dear Traveler.”

“And that leaves me with the concept creation itself.” Lahabrea murmured. “Azem said she is to be departing on her next mission within the coming days so we best make haste if we are to see this to completion before she’s gone for the unforeseeable future yet again.”

“Yes yes, we’ll be back most quickly.” Nabriales waved him off, already walking away with Igeyorhm by his side.

“We shall return soon.” The cobalt-haired woman then said with a small smile to the Speaker before leaving with the time mage.

It took no more than an hour for the three of them to reconvene in the library within the Bureau of the Secretariat and imbue the concept crystal with a mount well-suited to the needs of Azem. In truth, it wasn’t the most unique of concepts, and not one of them cared to make it so. The young girl they made this particular mount for will be more than happy to have received a gift from them and they each know she isn’t one to fret over material items. They could give her some mundane common thing like a tome and she would be overjoyed at having even crossed their minds to begin with. Lahabrea would say it’s almost heart-warming to see such unadulterated glee from the simple pleasures in life, though that is something which will forever remain nothing more than a fleeting thought considering the last thing he needs in his already dreadful life is Fandaniel spinning lies and half-truths of yet another Convocation member falling head over heels for the Traveler. A preposterous notion but one nearly half the city buys into at this point. It doesn’t help at all that Azem and Emet-Selch have become a classic romantic fools-tale among Amaurotines.

A white phoenix born from their shared understanding of one another...it would be a bigger mystery should their city and her people ignored such an exquisite creation and the fairytale-like story behind it. And after their seemingly flawless relationship came to light, it also came to be known that Azem and Elidibus are quite fond of one another as well, something Lahabrea is confident Fandaniel himself had a hand in seeing spread among the masses. That man can never get enough of the drama that inevitably overtakes the Convocation because of these personal matters. It’s as if he’s the puppeteer playing with the hearts of his compeers, but for what gain is yet a mystery to the Speaker.

With the concept crystal in hand, Lahabrea started off for the Bureau of the Architect where last he heard Azem was to be headed. She often hides away somewhere within the large building overseeing the creation of concepts whenever she happens to return to Amaurot for any length of time. Thankfully Nabriales had the foresight to tell the Chief of the Bureau of the Architect to relay a message to their dear Traveler saying that they would be looking for her within the hour, the young girl now waiting for him in the lobby.

Azem sat on one of the countless long stone benches, her signature journal placed on her lap while she sketches yet again, onyx black mask giving away her true identity just as Elidibus’ ivory white robes do his own. She didn’t glance up to him while the Speaker walked over to stand just in front of her. Peering down ever so slightly, he couldn’t help but smirk. A sketch of Emet-Selch. He isn’t even surprised.

“Ahem,” he cleared his throat and nearly gave the young girl a heart attack, “have I kept you waiting so long you’ve had sufficient time to complete that portrait of your beloved?”

It was clear to see how her cheeks immediately reddened, her hands fumbling to quickly close her journal while she looks up at the tall blood red-masked man. “L-Lahabrea! I didn’t even notice you.” She giggled sheepishly. “And I haven’t been waiting long at all. Just a few minutes actually.”

The older man nodded. “I see. ‘Tis good to see you’re in higher spirits than your previous melancholy status earlier this morning.” He then said, turning to head back out of the building and motioning for her to follow along.

“Was I that obvious?” She asked, a halfhearted laugh slipping past her lips as her steps match up with his own, the older man obviously slowing his pace for the much shorter girl to keep up.

Lahabrea hummed in response. “‘Twould have been harder to ignore the usually smiling girl suddenly quiet and her shoulders slouched while she tried to hide in her seat.”

Azem caved in ever so slightly on herself. “I’m sorry for causing further problems for you and the others.”

“Nonsense,” the Speaker immediately responded while they exited the large building only to come face to face with Igeyorhm and Nabriales who had been patiently waiting for them, “the three of us have come with a gift to return things to how they ever should have remained.”

“He means to say we’re putting an end to that pointless dispute between Emet-Selch and Elidibus.” Nabriales explained with that same mischievous smirk he wore earlier.

Igeyorhm offered the young girl a reassuring smile. “Come now Azem, did you truly believe we would simply turn a blind eye to your plight?”

Sparing the onyx black-masked girl a fleeting glance, Lahabrea held the concept crystal out to his side and just in front of her chest. “Go on. Summon what’s inside and see for yourself the gift we have created just for you.”

Azem hesitantly took the deep crimson red crystal from his hand with both of hers, holding it up to the sunlight to peer inside. Her eyes widened almost instantly. “No way…” She murmured to herself. The young girl didn’t waste a second longer as she began imbuing the crystal with her aether, Igeyorhm and Nabriales moving to stand beside Lahabrea as they watch their creation come to life before their very eyes.

There in the city streets of Amaurot was a midnight black pegasus, eyes a bright pale blue. But unlike the usual pegasus one may find being created within their fair city, this one had a mane of bright crimson red hair that practically glowed, the feathers lining the edge of its wings the same deep fiery red. The only aspect of this magnificent beast that even Lahabrea took notice of being slightly off would be its small stature. Though seeing as Azem herself is a rather small girl, it was only right they make sure she’d be able to actually ride her new mount.

“You three made this, for _me_?” The young girl asked while taking a few hesitant steps towards the midnight black pegasus and reaching a hand out for it to get to know her.

“As we have already said, this is nothing more than a means to put that childish dispute to an end.” Nabriales responded. 

Igeyorhm’s smile softened, Azem gently petting her new pegasus and looking far happier than she has in weeks. “We came to the conclusion that a pegasus would best suit your duties. It will take you quickly across the land and can swiftly whisk you away to the highest spires in the blink of an eye. Though it’s ability to maneuver underwater might be a little lacking, but that should pose little problem for you since the underwater populace below the Sorlien Sea has been generous enough to gift you a mount of their own for that very purpose.”

Azem was smiling brightly when she turned around, pearl white eyes behind her onyx mask shimmering with pure joy. “You guys! This is an amazing gift. I don’t know how I’m ever going to repay you.”

“A gift does not require recompense.” Lahabrea said with a small smile of his own. “What do you intend to name your newest mount?”

The young girl thought for a moment. “Well, why don’t you decide? You three were sweet enough to go out of your way and create this beautiful pegasus for me so I think it’s only fair you do the honors in naming her.”

It was almost comical how the three older mages glanced between one another, none of them having thought that their Traveler might leave this particular task to them. Nabriales shrugged. “It was Lahabrea who had this initial idea.” He pointed out. 

“Indeed. We shall leave the honors to you, most eminent Lahabrea.” Igeyorhm then said, her voice holding just a hint of amusement as the Speaker narrows his eyes slightly. 

Sighing, he shook his head. “Fine,” Lahabrea paused as he looked first to Azem and then to the midnight black pegasus standing tall at her side, “let’s name her Midnight.”

A beat of silence passed before Nabriales was snickering beside him, Igeyorhm smiling to herself as well. “Could you truly not come up with anything better?”

“Doling out names has never been a strong suit of his.” The cobalt-haired woman said with a warm tone. 

Azem didn’t spare a second in rushing forward and forcing the Speaker into a hug, her head pressed into his chest while he lifts his arms and staggers back from the impact. “Oh I love it! Thank you thank you _thank you_!” The young girl said and then quickly dashed to hug both Nabriales and Igeyorhm. “You three have always been the kindest to me. I’m so glad I get to call you my friends!”

Lahabrea shrugged when Igeyorhm looked to him questioningly, Azem still encasing the older woman in a tight embrace. Their Traveler is a curious girl so it’s not like he would have even the faintest idea why it is so easy to make her this happy. The smallest of kind gestures never fail to put a bright smile on her face. Though he can’t say it doesn’t warm even his cold heart just a little bit to see such pure joy on her face as she releases Igeyorhm from her hug and walks back up to her pegasus.

“And so your name is now Midnight,” Azem said while reaching up to brush down its crimson mane, her voice growing softer. “The most wonderful gift I have ever received...I shall treasure you always.”

“‘Twould seem she quite likes her newest mount, would you not agree?” Igeyorhm asked softly to Nabriales.

“It was only to be expected when the three greatest minds on the Convocation come together for the greater good of our humble organization.” The auburn-haired man responded, his smirk never faltering.

“How long until Elidibus and Emet-Selch find out about our intercession would you guess?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised to find an angry Architect barging into my office no later than tomorrow morning.”

Chuckling to himself, Lahabrea crossed his arms over his chest while he watched their youngest colleague continue to pet her midnight black pegasus, her smile gentle. Perhaps Azem does have a point in saying they should all make more of an effort to truly befriend one another. It’s nice being able to spend time with Igeyorhm and Nabriales and not be in the middle of some heated debate or yet another disagreement over the latest development in some far off relic search. To simply get together and enjoy the other’s company, and even make their own fun in creating a pegasus for someone they all consider a dear friend, it is a welcomed development he could get used to.

Maybe making friends isn’t too much of a hassle after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I ended up posting the story of Aestelle going back in time and apparently it's doing really well?? Like fjdkaljfkls;a I didn't think anyone would read it let alone it get so much attention xD I'm grateful for it of course.~ And now I need to keep updating these cute lil oneshots as well so I'll have more material to reference in that story ^^ 
> 
> Also I'm convinced Lahabrea, Nabriales, and Igeyorhm would be an iconic trio to have around lmao I wish we could have seen how Nabriales might have actually interacted with them both in game but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ We can dream lul

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope this wasn't too terrible to get to the end of ♡ Hope you all have a lovely morning/ day/ evening/ night!


End file.
